Bukan Kesalahan
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Revisi dan repost dari akun RavencherrY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sakura mendesah lelah merasakan kepalanya yang berat. Pesta kelulusan dan alkohol memang bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Dia harus memikirkan cara kabur dari teman-temanya sebelum hal yang merugikannya terjadi. Meski tak sepenuhnya sadar Sakura tak akan rela bercinta dengan pria yang tidak sesuai standarnya. Dengan menyeret-nyeret kakinya yang sulit melangkah Sakura menyusuri jalan entah apa. Sialan. Kabur memang selalu merugikan. Seharusnya dia memikirkan untuk melibatkan mobilnya... tidak. Mungkin saja dia akan mati satu detik setelah menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Oke. Setidaknya otak pintarnya memikirkan rute yang di lewati taksi untuk di libatkan. Tapi itu terdengar tak penting lagi saat emeraldnya yang hanya setengah fokus menemukan pemandangan menggiurkan. Sakura mengutuk air liurnya yang gampang menetes saat melihat hal bagus. Kalian pikir ada yang lebih bagus selain bertemu dengan sosok menakjubkan di tengah kemalangan. Ya kemalangan, mabuk dan gang sepi. Sakura menyeringai nakal saat mengamati sosok jangkung yang berjalan tenang ke arahnya. Pahatan wajah sempurna di balut kulit putih yang menawan berada di depan matanya sekarang. Saat dia mabuk, tidak tahu jika dia sadar besok pagi. Bisa saja wajah sebenarnya penuh lubang atau tidak simetris. Jangan pikirkan.

Sakura menangkap lengan pria yang ternyata masih mengenakan seragam sekolah di dalam jaketnya. Yups bonusnya, pria ini jelas lebih muda darinya. Berondong. Sepertinya sesuatu di bawah sana langsung berdenyut tak sabar saat membuktikan betapa tampannya pria ini jika di lihat dari dekat. Percaya saja ada pada mata setengah terbukanya.

"Apa yang..." Suara seksinya bahkan menarik Sakura untuk memilikinya. Semalam. Tanpa mau mendengarkan ucapan pria tampan dengan onix mempesona -ya Sakura menemukan satu lagi hal yang menakjubkan dari pria ini- Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di bibir menggoda -Sakura menemukan hal bagus lagi- pria itu. Melumat dengan tak sabar. Kedua tanganya menarik jaket pria itu memaksa membuka mulutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk memberontak. Sakura cukup percaya diri mampu menggoda pria tampan ini. Sakura mendesah di mulut si pria tampan -untuk selanjutnya Sakura menamainya begitu- saat lidah mereka bertemu. Dengan gerakan sensual Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher si pria tampan.

"Kau gila..." Ucap si pria tampan saat mereka melepas ciuman karna butuh bernafas. Sakura mengecup bibir si tampan itu sekilas. Tak berniat sedikitpun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari si tampan.

"Setidaknya ayo melakukan hal gila. Sialan. Kau membuatku menginginkan sesuatu memasukiku." Ucap Sakura frontal lalu menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher si tampan dan menjilatnya, menggodanya agar menuruti keinginan Sakura. Persetan dengan geliat si tampan yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Itu justru terkesan jual mahal dan menggoda. Si tampan ini sungguh sulit di lewatkan.

"Kau mabuk." Si tampan itu masih berusaha menyingkirkan Sakura. Tak kasar. Mungkin dia hanya melakukan formalitas. Terserah. Sakura hanya perduli pada kebutuhanya sekarang. Dan pria ini hanya butuh di pancing. Hei meski masih sekolah dia tetap seorang pria. Dan tak ada pria yang bertahan di posisi ini. Setidaknya yang Sakura tau.

"Terserah. Aku sudah sangat menginginkan ini." Sakura mencium bibir si tampan dan dia membalas. Si tampan yang pemalu. Sakura melepaskan ciumanya dan menarik si tampan kedalam bangunan tak terpakai. Peduli setan dengan bau aneh yang menyelimuti tempat ini.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Mari bercinta." Bisik Sakura sebelum lagi-lagi mendaratkan ciuman panas di bibir si tampan. Dia tak butuh tau si tampan setuju atau tidak. Yang dia tau dia tak di tolak.

Tangan Sakura membuka jaket dan seragam si tampan selagi mereka berciuman. Dia harus mengerang jengkel saat masih menemukan kaos putih setelah membuka seragam si tampan. Dengan tak sabar Sakura menarik lepas kaos itu dan tersenyum senang di bibir si tampan saat berhasil meraba kulit mulus pria itu.

"engggh." Erangan tertahan si tampan membuat Sakura tersenyum girang. Pria ini seperti yang tidak berpengalaman. Sakura mendorong si tampan agar telentang di lantai. Dengan gerakan lambat Sakura menduduki kejantanan si tampan yang sudah tegang di balik celana.

"Ssssh...mmmh." Seringai Sakura makin lebar ketika melihat si tampan menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata. Entah menahan erangan atau menikmati sensasi pertemuan organ intim mereka yang masih di batasi celana pria itu dan celana dalam Sakura. Ya Sakura memakai mini dress sederhana. Itu memudahkan Sakura.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sakura menunduk mengecup rahang si tampan. "Apa ini yang pertama untukmu." Sakura menggesekan organ intim mereka dengan sangat pelan dan menggoda. Wanita berhelaian pink itu nyaris melonjak kegirangan saat melihat anggukan yang disertai desisan dari si tampan.

"Aku senang." Sakura menjilati leher Si tampan. Gigitan-gigitan kecil tak lupa ia lakukan. Tubuhnya bergetar senang saat si tampan memeluk dan mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan yang semakin membuatnya terangsang. Sakura mengerang merasakan bagian bawahnya berkedut tak sabar.

"Kita langsung saja ke bagian inti. Aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi." Desah Sakura. Sakura membuka celana si tampan dengan terburu-buru dan memelorotkanya hingga pertengahan paha. Setelah melempar celana dalamnya ke sembarang arah Sakura menduduki si tampan lagi.

Tangan Sakura memegang kejantanan si tampan yang cukup mengejutkanya dengan ukurannya. Sementara si tampan itu hanya mendesis pasrah dengan perlakuan Sakura, tangan Sakura menggesekan ujung kejantanan si tampan ke bagian bawahnya dengan pelan.

"enngggh." Desahan mereka berdua terasa membakar. Sekali lagi Sakura menggesekan dua organ intim itu dan membuat mereka mengerang nikmat. Sakura merasa miliknya yang sudah basah sejak awal tak sabar ingin di masuki. Sakura memosisikan kejantanan si tampan lalu perlahan mendorong pinggulnya menenggelamkan kejantanan si tampan pada vaginanya. Sakura tak lagi memikirkan apa yang di rasakan si tampan. Dia hanya butuh memuaskan dirinya saat ini.

"Kau... ahhh." Sakura mendesah keras saat perlahan menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya tersisa ujung kejantanan si tampan saja di dalamnya. Lalu mendorong pinggulnya lagi, menariknya lagi. Sakura mengulangi gerakannya dengan pelan. Menikmati dengan intens setiap rasa dari gesekan yang di timbulkan.

Tiba-tiba si tampan membalikan posisi mereka jadi Sakura yang di bawah. Dengan tidak sabar si tampan melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura dan menahannya. Erangan pria itu sangat keras seiring dengan keras dan cepatnya si tampan menghujamkan kejantananya pada milik Sakura. Sakura merasakan nikmat luar biasa tapi dia juga menyadari pria di atasnya ini segera berakhir.

"Oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Jerit Sakura di antara rasa nikmatnya dan erangan puas si tampan saat ejakulasi di dalam milik Sakura. Sakura mendorong tubuh si tampan yang sudah lemas karna orgasme pertamanya dan menaikinya dengan kejantanan pria itu masih di dalamnya.

"Harusnya kau menungguku untuk klimaks bersama. Dasar amatir." Dengus Sakura tak suka. Pria di bawahnya hanya terkekeh.

"Kau bisa memanfaatkanku sampai kau puas. Jika aku tau bercinta lebih nikmat dari fantasiku, aku akan dengan senang hati memperkosa tiap gadis yang mendekatiku." Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan si tampan. Ini benar-benar menghiburnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memperkosaku sebagai pengalaman pertama." ucapan Sakura membuat si tampan duduk melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sakura.

"Ajari aku cara memperkosa seseorang." bisiknya ke telinga Sakura dengan menggoda menaikan suhu si sekitar mereka.

Tanpa menunggu waktu Sakura mencium pria itu. Tanganya mengalung di leher si tampan. Erangan lolos dari bibir Sakura saat merasakan tangan si tampan menyusup menaikan gaunya dan branya sekaligus. Dengan tak sabar si tampan melempar gaun dan bra itu ke sembarang arah setelah lepas dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya mendamba saat tangan pria itu menangkup dadanya di masing-masing telapak tanganya. Remasan lembut di dadanya di barengi jilatan dan hisapan di lehernya membuat Sakura tak berhenti mendesah. Pria ini cepat belajar. selain itu kejantananya yang terasa membesar di dalam Sakura juga begitu memanjakan Sakura.

Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan. Menikmati sensasi menakjubkan yang di hasilkan. Desahan tak hanya keluar dari mulutnya, tapi juga si tampan di pelukanya. Tangan si tampan yang tak berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya telanjangnya memberikan sensasi berkali lipat. Sakura menarik pinggulnya jauh hingga tinggal ujung kejantanan si tampan yang di dalamnya. Lalu menghentakan keras pinggulnya menelan sempurna kejantanan si tampan menghasilkan rasa yang menakjubkan. Sakura mengulangi hal itu beberapa kali dan selalu mengakhirinya dengan erangan nikmat.

"Biarkan aku mencoba sesuatu." Mohon si tampan dengan suara seraknya yang semakin seksi.

"Hm." Gumam Sakura menyetujui. Sakura berdiri menghadap dinding dan menungging sesuai yang di inginkan pria tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu memasukan kejantananya dengan sangat pelan. Setelah masuk dengan sempurna si tampan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tangannya meremas bokong Sakura gemas. Sakura mengerang nikmat. Goyangan pria itu begitu pas. Temponya makin lama makin cepat seiring dengan erangan yang tak berhenti keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Sakura memuji pria itu dalam hati ketika menurunkan tempo saat kejantananya makin membesar. Sakura ingin orgasme bersamaan. Si tampan menidurkan Sakura dan melebarkan kakinya selebar yang Sakura bisa. Setelah itu si tampan itu memasukan kejantananya dan dengan beringas menggenjot Sakura. Sakura mendesah tak karuan. Kenikmatan ini terasa lebih menakjubkan dan Suara Sakura tak tertahan saat miliknya menghisap kejantanan si tampan kuat sebelum akhirnya mereka berdenyut bersamaan.

"Aaaaahh." Desah mereka berdua saat klimaks datang bersamaan. Sakura menjilati bibirnya puas sebelum beranjak mengenakan gaunya kembali dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya si tampan yang juga sedang mengenakan bajunya. Sakura menoleh menatap wajah tampan yang memandangnya... ingin tau.

"Sakura." Ucap Sakura di barengi senyum manis lalu benar-benar meninggalkan pria yang pandanganya teralih dari punggungnya ke celana dalamnya yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

 **7 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

.

Sakura setengah berlari menyusuri trotoar yang penuh sesak. Jam makan siang memang tidak menyenangkan untuk berkeliaran. Terlalu penuh sesak. Tapi sekarang dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Nafas Sakura putus-putus ketika dirinya berhasil mencapai Sekolah Dasar tempat seseorang yang membuatnya berkali-kali kembali ke sini -mengesampingkan rasa malu dan kesalnya- berada.

"Ah nyonya Haruno. Silahkan duduk." Sakura berterima kasih kepada kepala sekolah dan duduk di kursi yang pernah di dudukinya beberapa kali sebelum ini. Dengan galak Sakura melirik gadis kecil berwajah angkuh yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan tatapan kesal Sakura layangkan pada bocah pirang yang duduk di samping gadis kecil itu. Terlihat beberapa lebam di wajah bocah lelaki yang tak membuat dia kasihan. Justru dia mengomel dalam hati kenapa bocah itu harus kalah oleh seorang gadis yang menjengkelkan hati Sakura.

"Maaf Haruno-san jika kami harus memanggilmu kembali." Ucapan kepala sekolah mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Ah tidak. Tidak. Sayalah yang harus meminta maaf membuat anda repot. Apa yang di lakukanya kali ini?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura mendesah dalam hati karna harus melakukan hal yang tak dia sukai. Minta maaf. Dan penyebabnya adalah orang yang sama. Menjengkelkan sekali.

"Sarada-chan sepertinya... menganiaya keponakanku. Lagi." Yah kata 'lagi' itu sudah di ulang entah berapa kali oleh si kepala sekolah. Memangnya apa yang di lakukan si bocah pirang itu sampai teraniaya berkali-kali. Sakura sampai heran bagaimana mungkin bocah pirang keponakan kepala sekolah ini tak jera berkali-kali babak belur oleh Sarada. Ah sepertinya Sakura tak berhak bicara seperti itu mengingat putrinya juga tak jera membuatnya berakhir di kursi ini. Menghadap kepala sekolahnya.

Meski kepalanya berdenyut Sakura masih sempat mendengus jengkel mendengar nada geli kepala sekolah yang lumayan tampan ini saat membicarakan soal keponakannya yang teraniaya. Seperti yang dibicarakan hal lucu saja. "Dan maaf. Kali ini aku memberikan skors seminggu untuk Sarada-chan." Lanjut kepala sekolah tampan yang Sakura selalu lupa namanya itu jika tak melihat papan nama di mejanya. Menma. Sakura memijat keningnya frustasi. Saradanya yang baru duduk di kelas satu SD sudah di skors satu minggu. Bagaimana saat duduk di bangku SMA? Mungkin saja tak ada sekolah yang mau menerimanya. Sakura pasti gila jika itu terjadi.

"Paman... harusnya monster ini jangan boleh kembali ke sini." Rengek bocah pirang itu. Benar. Dan Sakura akan pusing setengah mati mencarikan Sarada sekolah baru. Pasalnya Sakura memilih sekolah ini karna dekat dengan tempat kerjanya agar dia lebih mudah menjemput saat pulang sekolah. Tunggu... bocah sialan itu menyebut putrinya monster? Sakura menatap bocah keponakan kepala sekolah itu sadis. Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura, Sarada sudah lebih dulu menatap sadis bocah yang semakin mengkerut ketakutan mendapatkan dua moster menatapnya.

"Ha ha ha kau harus lebih menjaga ucapanmu Boruto." Menma tertawa geli melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu.

"Maaf Namikaze-san." Sakura setengah menyesal sudah memperlakukan keponakan kepala sekolah dengan tak baik. Hanya setengah, karna dia masih tak terima bocah bernama Boruto itu mengatai putrinya.

"Tak masalah. Sarada-chan bisa masuk sekolah lagi rabu depan." Sakura cukup terpukau dengan stok kesabaran Menma menghadapi Sarada. Pria yang terlihat cukup dewasa itu masih memberikan senyum menawanya pada Sarada. Kapan-kapan Sakura harus berterima kasih untuk hal ini. Kapan-kapan, tidak sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Saya dan Sarada permisi dulu." Sakura mengajak Sarada meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi duo ibu dan anak itu memasang wajah angker saat Boruto menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura mendudukan Sarada di sofa ruang tamu. Keduanya bertatapan saling mengadu argumen dalam diam. Emerald dan onix. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura mendesah kalah. Dia tak cukup tangguh menghadapi keangkuhan putrinya. khhh sebenarnya dari mana putrinya mendapatkan sifat menyebalkan itu?

"Kali ini apa alasanmu Sarada-chan?" Tanya Sakura lesu. Dia sudah sangat bosan mengeluarkan pertanyaan semacam ini. Dan Sarada tau itu.

"Jangan khawatir ma, Menma sensei suka melihat mama bolak balik keruanganya." Ucap Sarada malas. Gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada vas bunga. Sakura mendesah lagi. Sebenarnya otak putrinya terbuat dari apa? Gadis kecilnya terlalu cepat mengerti hal-hal yang kadang bahkan Sakura tak mengerti.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sarada-chan." Geram Sakura. Sakura tak cukup punya waktu untuk peduli pada hal lain selain putrinya. Untuk saat ini.

"Dia menyenggolku..." Rahang Sakura hampir terjatuh karna tak percaya dengan alasan yang terlontar dari mulut putrinya. Harusnya Sakura tak membiarkan sahabat gemulainya mengajari Sarada karate sejak dua tahun lalu. Sarada terlalu dewasa untuk menganggap itu hanya sekedar latihan. Dan latihan yang mulanya hanya di anggap iseng oleh Sakura berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sakura menatap tajam onix di depannya. Tapi sebelum ada kata yang terlontar darinya, Sarada melanjutkan ucapannya.

"... dan mengataiku anak monster karna aku kuat. Bukankah itu berarti dia menyebut mamaku monster?" Pandangan Sakura melembut melihat wajah marah sekaligus terluka putrinya. Sarada yang malang. Terlalu sensitif untuk mengabaikan perkataan seringan apapun. Putri kecilnya seperti tak cocok berada di lingkungan anak-anak. Jika anak-anak lain akan berbaikan setelah berkelahi atau setidaknya semacam itu. Tapi Saradanya terlalu pendendam untuk melakukan hal itu. Karna itulah teman Sarada hanya dua orang aneh di tempat kerjanya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura membuka tangannya mengundang Sarada kepelukanya. Setidaknya Sakura akan selalu menjadi tempat teraman dan ternyaman bagi Saradanya apapun kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya. Dan Saradanya yang menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri merupakan harta terindah baginya. Saat ini hanya memiliki Sarada sudah memberikan nafas bagi Sakura. Karna hanya Sarada yang bisa dimilikinya dan di inginkanya. Keraguan Sarada lenyap ketika melihat senyum lembut Sakura. Dengan senyum lebar Sarada memeluk ibunya. Sarada terkikik geli saat Sakura menggelitikinya.

"Sarada-chan..." panggil Sakura pelan saat Sarada kelelahan karna tertawa. Sakura mengecup puncak kepala putri tercintanya.

"hn." Sarada mendongak menatap wanita yang tengah mengelus rambutnya sayang. Wanita cantik yang ingin selalu di jaganya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mencium pipi gadis kecilnya. Di eratkan pelukanya pada Sarada. Putrinya. Hartanya. "Tapi kau harus tetap mengubah perilakumu yang merepotkan itu. Aku akan menganggap seminggu ini liburanmu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal menatap putrinya yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Oh Saradanya selalu mampu melakukan hal yang menggemaskan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

"Sarada-chan. Darimana kau mempelajari hal menyebalkan itu?" protes Sakura.

"Paman dei..." ucap Sarada dengan nada malas yang menjengkelkan seraya masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Deidara... aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini." Geram Sakura. Sakura mengeluh betapa cepat putrinya meniru hal-hal menjengkelkan yang dia lihat. Dan sialannya, Sarada besar di lingkungan yang membuat Sakura mengerang jengkel.

Keesokan harinya Sakura membawa putri kecilnya ke tempatnya kerja. Sakura bekerja di butik milik Sasori. Sebagai penjahit gaun rancangan Deidara. Sakurapun cukup heran pada pria gemulai yang ternyata jago karate itu. Dia suka mendesain pakaian tapi sangat membenci menjahit. Segala yang ada pada pria itu memang tidak sinkron.

"Sarada-chan!" Deidara langsung menyambar Sarada bagai menyambar mainan lucu yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya. Setelah pelukan keras dan cipika cipiki Deidara berceloteh entah apa yang hanya di tanggapi dengan 'hn' gadis kecil itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Entah nasib macam apa yang membuatnya hidup di tengah kelakuan aneh mereka.

"Sakura-chan. Apa Sarada-chan tidak sekolah?" Sasori, si pemilik butik yang tak kalah anehnya keluar dari tempat pertapaannya. Sasori lebih suka membuat manekin dari kayu dari pada memikirkan apa yang harus di pajang di butiknya. Karna itulah yang ada di butik ini seratus persen pakaian yang di desain Deidara dan di jahit oleh Sakura.

"Kali ini Sarada-chan diskors." Dengan lesu Sakura meletakan tas dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hmm apa lagi yang dia lakukan kali ini?" Sasori melihat jahitan setengah jadi yang Sakura tinggalkan kemarin. Sakura terburu-buru pergi setelah mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah.

"Membuat lebam di wajah keponakan kepala sekolah." Sakura sebenarnya malas membahas hal ini. Tapi Sasori akan jadi sangat menyebalkan jika pertanyaanya tidak di tanggapi.

"Wah. Sarada-chan keren." Sasori memuji putrinya dengan wajah takjub. Sedangkan Sakura mencibir membuat Sasori nyengir. Memang si merah ini dan si pirang itu yang merencanakan banyak hal aneh untuk putri kecilnya. Mereka dengan menggebu-gebu selalu mengatakan akan membuat Sarada jadi gadis mawar berduri. Dan yang paling menyedihkan Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun karna Sarada dengan mudah menerima rencana mereka. Apakah mereka yang sudah mencuci otak gadis kecilnya?

"Membiarkan putriku bergaul dengan kalian memang hal yang harus ku pikirkan ulang." Ucap Sakura sembari memulai pekerjaanya. Seharusnya setelah ini Sasori pergi karna dia tak akan mau meladeni omongan pria itu saat bekerja.

"Oh tidak. Kau berniat memisahkan Sarada-chan dari kami? Aku harus mengumpulkan massa untuk menentang..." Sasori langsung keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Sedangkan wanita berambut pink itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. Bisakah pria merah itu menyadari umurnya? Dan alasan macam apa yang membuatnya keluar dari ruangan ini? Meski jengkel, senyum Sakura terukir untuk dua penyelamatnya yang baik hati itu. Perilaku aneh tak mengganggu Sakura.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku Pikir akan banyak perbaikan di sana sini di tiap chap BK. Huffftt. Ini menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **5/8/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Sasuke melirik bocah tengil yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Dalam hati dia menggerutu merutuki kantornya yang berubah menjadi tempat penitipan anak. Siapa bilang menjadi anak bungsu itu menyenangkan, justru malah tertindas. Dia mempunyai kakak periang yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja dia bersyukur. Tapi kata menyenangkan berubah menjadi menyebalkan sejak kakaknya itu menikah dengan monster berambut ungu bernama Konan. Di tambah setelah kelahiran putranya, Kenichi. Bocah tengil yang sekarang duduk di sofa ruanganya itu seratus persen menuruni sifat menyebalkan ibunya. Sasuke akan sangat bersyukur jika bocah itu tidak memiliki tanda-tanda bahwa dia seorang Uchiha. Dengan senang hati dia akan membuat skenario pengusiran si tengil itu. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Nyatanya bocah itu seratus persen menuruni gen Uchiha. Wajah tampan -tentu saja tak setampan Sasuke-, rambut gelap dan onix menawan -tapi (lagi) tak semenawan Sasuke-. Dan kesialan selanjutnya adalah si tengil yang sekarang sedang sibuk main game di ipad Sasuke adalah anak emas di rumahnya. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Sasuke mengerang jengkel saat melihat bungkus snack berserakan. Dia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dengan tenang jika si tengil ini tetap di sini. Dengan malas Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor di daftar kontak.

"Sayang... bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lembut dan menggoda saat berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Uhhm kau tau aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi sekarang aku sedang..."

"Ini bukan hal sulit. Dan kita bisa melakukan ini dan itu setelahnya." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan wanita itu. "Please beib..." Bisikan Sasuke semakin sensual. Dia tau wanita ini tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Hhh baiklah. Katakan padaku, kau butuh bantuan apa Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menyeringai menang. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang di inginkanya.

"Jaga Kenichi untuku. Hanya sampai jam lima sore, hm?" Sasuke benar-benar ingin memastikan wanita itu mau menurutinya. Helaan Nafas berat terdengar di seberang sana. Sasuke sebenarnya tak tega menumbalkan wanita itu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia yang mencoba bertahan dengan bocah tengil yang sialnya seorang uchiha itu.

Tidak menunggu lama seorang wanita berambut pirang datang ke kantornya. Sasuke sengaja membawa Kenichi menunggu di depan gedung kantor agar prosesnya cepat. Pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk dan dia tak akan bisa pulang jika belum selesai.

"Thanks beib. Aku akan menemui kalian jam lima tepat, oke?" Sasuke mengecup pipi wanita itu. Shion menghela nafas berat dan menyunggingkan paksa senyumnya.

"Jangan terlambat." Wanita itu mengusap ringan dada Sasuke dengan ujung jarinya. "Kau tau aku selalu tak sabar untuk bersamamu." Dengan manja Shion mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Paman, bisakah aku cepat mendapatkan es krimku?" Rajuk Kenichi. Bibir bocah itu mengerucut membuat Sasuke dan Shion mendengus malas. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sasuke mengutuk kesibukan kakaknya sebagai CEO UchihaMedia, Perusahaan milik uchiha yang bergerak di bidang entertainment. Terutama model brengsek bernama Konan yang memintanya menjaga Kenichi karna pekerjaanya di bilang senggang, sebagai wakil presdir, dan presdirnya ayahnya. Benar-benar alasan yang mengada-ada. Puncaknya Sasuke merasa tertindas saat ayahnya yang berwajah angker itu dengan mudah menyetujui ucapan Konan. Penyihir itu seperti mengutuk Sasuke agar mendapatkan kesialan tanpa henti.

"Pergilah. Jangan cari masalah dengan bocah ini, turuti saja apa maunya jika tak ingin dapat amukan gorila." Bisik Sasuke membuat Shion merinding. Dia memang sering mendengar betapa garangnya Konan. Dan dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan wanita itu. Sasuke nyengir antara rasa bersalah dan senang saat Shion membawa Kenichi pergi. Terserah jika Shion akan mengumpatnya dalam hati -Shion terlalu menyukainya untuk terang-terangan mengumpat- saat ini. Yang penting Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanya tepat waktu. Ayahnya sangat tega menempatkannya di posisi yang sulit. Apa dia harus mencari ayah baru?

.

.

.

Sakura mengerang saat perutnya berbunyi. Padahal sedikit lagi dia menyelesaikan satu hoodie yang sedang di jahitnya. Kadang Sakura menyalahkan mood brengsek Deidara yang selalu membuat desain hampir semua jenis busana, pria, wanita, dewasa, remaja, anak-anak. Karena itulah butik ini memiliki koleksi busana yang bisa di bilang lengkap. Sakura juga menanyakan selera konsumen yang mau-maunya menggunakan busana dari butik ini. Butik ini cenderung ramai. Yah walau sebenarnya Sakura bersyukur karna berkat itulah dirinya masih memiliki pekerjaan.

Sakura mendesah, Saradanya akan kelaparan jika dia tidak segera beranjak dari sini. Sakura keluar ruangan dan menemukan Tayuya sedang melayani pembeli. Ya, Sasori dan Deidara lebih senang menganggur daripada melayani pembeli. Karna itulah dia mempekerjakan wanita berambut merah itu. Beruntung dua orang itu memiliki penghasilan lain selain butik ini. Jika tidak tentu saja mereka akan bangkrut dalam sekejap dan Sakura harus mencari pekerjaan baru.

"Tayuya, kau lihat Sarada-chan?" Tanya Sakura saat tak melihat putrinya. Tayuya menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tak enak membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ku rasa di dojo Dei." Jawab Tayuya.

"Ok. Thanks." Sakura segera melewati lorong menuju dojo Dei. Tempat yang di maksud terletak sekitar dua puluh meter dari butik Sasori. Jaraknya begitu dekat karna lewat pintu belakang butik dan melewati lorong selebar satu setengah meter.

Sakura merasa dia sudah cukup melihat hal aneh selama hidupnya dan cukup yakin tidak akan mudah terkejut dengan hal aneh apapun. Tapi Nafasnya sesak ketika melihat putrinya berdiri di atas meja. Bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi putrinya mengenakan kostum seksi cat women lengkap dengan cambuk di tangannya dan pose... seksi? Sedangkan Deidara sibuk memotret putrinya dan Sasori memerintahkan pose ini dan itu pada Sarada.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar Sarada dan memeluknya. Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna menatapnya bingung. "Kalian kelewatan. Saradaku masih kecil untuk kostum vulgar ini. Sialan. Tak cukupkah semua itu?" Sakura menunjuk dinding dojo. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi arena latihan karate seperti berubah menjadi museum Sarada. Foto Sarada sejak bayi merah sampai sekarang terpajang dalam berbagai balutan kostum. Kebanyakan kostum hewan-hewan aneh, layaknya iklan salah satu merk obat yang pernah tayang di tv -tapi yang di tv hewan imut.

Sasori dan Deidara justru memandang kagum karyanya yang sudah hampir memenuhi dinding. Mereka saling melirik lalu menatap ke sekeliling lagi. Lalu dengan wajah menyesal dua pria beda warna rambut menatap Sakura.

"Kau benar." Ucap Deidara dengan wajah sedih serta gerakan lesu saat mendudukan bokongnya di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu di ikuti Sasori. Sakura mendesah lega melihat dua orang itu mengerti maksudnya. Bagaimanapun dekatnya SasoDei dengan Sarada sejak bayi. Mereka tetap seorang pria dan Sarada adalah gadis kecilnya yang polos. Dia tidak mau putrinya masuk dalam daftar anak yang mengalami pelecehan seksual.

"Jangan terlalu berharap pada mereka ma." Bisik Sarada nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Sakura. Sakura ingin bertanya maksud ucapan putrinya namun keduluan oleh ucapan Deidara.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara membuat tempat memajang foto-foto baru Sarada-chan." Dengan antusias yang sangat besar Deidara mengucapkan hal yang membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut. Sakura tak tau siapa yang bodoh di sini. Tapi yang jelas Saradanya jauh lebih normal dari dua makhluk aneh di depannya. Sakura bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kau benar. Apa di buat manekin Sarada-chan saja agar bisa di pajang di butik?" Sahut Sasori tak kalah semangat. Sakura makin pusing mendengar ide mengerikan Sasori. Saradanya terlalu di eksploitasi.

"Waaa keren. Keren." Sasori dan Deidara melonjak kegirangan tak berbeda dengan remaja fangirlingan. Sakura menggeram. Sarada melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura.

"Aku akan ganti baju dan mencari makan siangku sendiri mama." Sarada meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan tanduk.

"Kalian mau mati!" Geraman Sakura membuat Sasori dan Deidara duduk bersimpuh. Tubuh mereka membeku merasakan aura mematikan dari wanita berambut pink yang sedang berjalan mondar mandir menghentakkan kakinya.

"Pengendalian diri kalian sama sekali tidak bagus. Jangan melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi pada Saradaku." Sakura berkacak pinggang memandang pria berambut pirang panjang yang memutar-mutar ujung jarinya di lantai.

"Kau mau bilang kami berpotensi mencabuli Sarada-chan?" Sakura beralih melotot pada Sasori. Meski yang di katakannya benar tapi Sakura tak suka dengan bahasanya yang terlalu vulgar. Pria ini pintar tanpa mulutnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Sakura agak melunak saat menatap Deidara dengan wajah memelasnya. Sungguh Sakura tak ingin berpikiran buruk pada dua pria aneh ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Bahkan ada kakek yang mencabuli cucu kandungnya sendiri.

"Karna kami yang mengeluarkan Sarada-chan darimu. Kami bahkan tidak bernafsu padamu karna pernah melihat Sarada-chan keluar dari vagi..."

"STOP!" Jerit Sakura saat Deidara melanjutkan ucapanya. Ya ya tak masalah dengan si pirang yang tak bernafsu dengannya. Tapi haruskah mulut busuknya itu mengucapkan kata yang... yang... Sakura melotot saat melihat Sarada yang berdiri di depan ruang ganti. Sejak kapan putrinya berada di situ? Apa dia mendengar semuanya? Sakura bisa cepat mati jika pikiran putrinya teracuni kata-kata kotor.

"Sarada-chan... ha ha... sejak kapan kau di situ?" Ucap Sakura gugup. Deidara dan Sasori menoleh ke tempat Sarada berada. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah panik bercampur horor Sakura, wajah dua orang itu terlihat ceria melihat malaikat kecilnya.

"Sarada-chan, kau akan kemana?" Dengan ceria Sasori menyapa bocah yang dengan Santai menyodorkan tangannya.

"Mencari makan siangku." Mendengar hal itu tiga orang di sana berlomba merogoh kantongnya. Tangan dua pria itu langsung berhenti saat Sakura mendahului mereka memberikan uang pada Sarada dan melirik sinis pada mereka.

"Makasih ma. Kalian bisa melanjutkan saling melihat vagina masing-masing." Sarada melenggang meninggalkan Sakura yang megap-megap kehabisan kata.

"Sarada-chan... SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MENGUCAPKAN HAL MENGERIKAN ITU?" Sarada menoleh sebal saat mendengar jeritan histeris Sakura. Sasori dan Deidara protes heboh karena di anggap memiliki vagina. Tapi langsung terdiam karna tatapan mematikan Sakura.

"Mereka sudah menceritakan berulang kali tentang proses kelahiranku." dengan malas dagu gadis cilik itu menunjuk dua pria yang menggigil ketakutan.

"KALIAN!" Sarada menutup pintu meninggalkan jeritan minta ampun dari dua pria di dalam karna amukan Sakura. Suara-suara mengerikan itu hanya membuat Sarada memutar matanya bosan. Ibunya terlalu terobsesi pada kepolosannya. Padahal Sarda pikir, ibunya lebih polis daripada dia.

"Sarada-chan hati-hati di jalan."

"Sarada-chan jangan percaya pada orang asing." Dua paman anehnya itu meneriakkan hal itu di sela-sela jerit kesakitan mereka.

"Jika kalian begitu khawatir harusnya tidak sibuk sendiri. Semoga kalian selamat." Desah gadis cilik itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kekacauan di belakangnya untuk mencari makan. Sarada tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mamanya akan kelaparan. Wanita yang mewariskan tenaga monster padanya itu akan kenyang memangsa dua pamannya.

Sarada meraih burger yang di sodorkan padanya. Setelah membayar, gadis cilik itu berjalan ke kursi taman yang tak berada jauh dari situ. Baru saja Sarada akan menggigit burgernya sebuah jeritan melengking mengagetkanya. Dengan kesal Sarada menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang bocah yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya sedang menangis bak anak yang sedang teraniaya.

"Kenichi-chan, kau sudah terlalu banyak makan es krim. Kalau makan lagi nanti sakit perut." Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang menahan jengkel. Sarada menghela nafas malas lalu melanjutkan niatnya makan burger yang tertunda.

"Es krim. Es krim. Pokoknya mau es krim. Huwaaaaa kaaaaaaa-saaaan." Sarada mendengus sebal di sela-sela mengunyah burger saat mendengar jeritan tangis bocah bernama Kenichi yang memekakan telinga.

"Oke. Oke. Aku akan belikan es krim. Berhentilah menangis!" Bentak wanita berambut pipirang itu. Kenichi mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan wanita itu seraya menghentikan tangisnya.

Setelah wanita itu pergi membeli es krim, Kenichi melihat Sarada yang hampir menyelesaikan makannya. Dengan senyum ceria super manis Kenichi mendekati Sarada. Sarada tetap makan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kenichi. Dia sangat tidak berselera menambah daftar orang dengan tingkah berlebihan berada di dekatnya. Tiga orang sudah cukup membuat harinya terlalu bising. Sarada tidak memasukkan Tayuya ke dalam daftarnya. Karna Tayuya terlalu normal.

"Nee-chan makan apa?" Dengan wajah polos penuh antusias -yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh pada Sarada- Kenichi bertanya. Sarada memandang Kenichi sebentar lalu mengulurkan kertas pembungkus burger yang sudah habis di makannya pada bocah lelaki itu. Kenichi menatap kertas di tangannya bingung.

"Buang sampah itu." Sarada melenggang meninggalkan Kenichi setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Hah?" Dengan wajah kebingungan Kenichi berlari ke tempat sampah terdekat dan membuang benda di tangannya. Setelah itu dengan terburu-buru Kenichi mengejar Sarada yang sudah cukup jauh.

Sarada melirik Kenichi yang terseok-seok mengikutinya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar bocah yang menurutnya merepotkan itu tak bisa mengikutinya. Sarada mengabaikan panggilan Kenichi yang nafasnya memburu karna kelelahan mengikutinya. Bruk. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara terjatuh di belakangnya. Setelah mendengus kesal Sarada berbalik dan menghampiri Kenichi.

"bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Meski ucapannya terdengar ketus tapi Sarada membantu Kenichi berdiri.

"Habisnya nee-chan tidak mendengar panggilanku." Keluh Kenichi hampir menangis. Sarada mulai melangkah pelan agar Kenichi yang lututnya terluka bisa mengikutinya.

"Aku malas bicara denganmu." Ketus Sarada. Sesekali dia melirik Kenichi yang kepayahan mengikutinya dengan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Entah kenapa Sarada lebih memelankan langkahnya. Gadis kecil itu menggerutu dalam hati karena merasa kasihan pada bocah aneh yang mengikutinya. Pasti akan merepotkan jika keluarga bocah itu mencarinya nanti.

"Akukan hanya ingin tau apa yang nee-chan makan." Kenichi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan jawaban Sarada.

"Burger. Sudah ku beri tau. Kau bisa pergi membelinya sekarang." Sarada melirik Kenichi yang menghentikan langkahnya. Sarada pikir bocah itu tak akan mengikutinya lagi. Tapi dia langsung menghela nafas lesu saat suara langkah tak seimbang berlari menyusulnya.

"Apalagi?" Ucap sarada galak saat berbalik menghadap Kenichi yang langsung berhenti berlari di depannya.

"Aku tak tahu jalan kembali." Sahut Kenichi lirih.

"Lurus dan belok kanan. Kau akan kembali ke taman itu. Kurasa ibumu sedang mencarimu." Sarada memaklumi kejengkelan wanita berambut pirang tadi pada bocah ini. Kenichi tersenyum lebar pada Sarada membuatnya harus mendesah kesal lagi.

"Dia bukan kaa-sanku. Kata kaa-sanku tidak baik anak kecil berjalan sendirian." Sarada memandang Kenichi lama. Dia ingin tertawa geli mendengar ucapan bocah di depannya. Sarada pikir mengikuti orang asing lebih berbahaya dari pada jalan sendirian.

"Lalu?" Sarada bertanya tanpa selera. Dia cukup bingung dengan dirinya yang mau meladeni bocah asing aneh ini.

"Ah aku mau main di rumah nee-chan sampai kaa-san datang." Memangnya dia yakin orang tuanya akan tau jika dia bermain di rumah Sarada. Lagi pula kapan Sarada mengiyakan ucapan bocah itu sampai senyum bocah itu sangat lebar. Ibunya pasti akan mencerewetinya lagi karena hal ini.

"Tidak boleh." Sarada melangkah meninggalkan Kenichi yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Di langkah kesekian tangisan Kenichi meledak. Sarada pikir suara bocah itu sudah mencapai butik atau jodo, entahlah di mana sekarang ibunya berada. Tapi jelas ibunya tak menyukai jika dia membuat anak-anak menangis. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun, sepertinya dia memang berbakat membuat orang lain menangis.

"Diamlah. Kau boleh ikut." Sarada hanya menoleh memastikan Kenichi mendengar ucapamnya lalu berjalan lagi. Kenichi mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar. Dengan langkah tertatih bocah lelaki itu dengan riang mengikuti langkah Sarada.

"Nee-chan tau, aku bisa meminta apapun pada kaa-sanku. Aku akan memintakan mainan bagus untuk nee-chan." Kenichi berusaha menyamai langkah Sarada.

"Aku tidak butuh." Ketus Sarada. Meski begitu Sarada memelankan langkahnya agar Kenichi tidak terlalu kesulitan mengikutinya.

"Kenapa? Apa nee-chan sudah punya banyak mainan? Bagaimana kalau makanan? Aku akan meminta kaa-san membelikan nee-chan makanan seperti yang nee-chan makan tadi." Kenichi menatap Sarada antusias.

"Aku tak butuh."

"Lalu apa yang nee-chan inginkan? Aku akan meminta kaa-san membelikan nee-chan apapun yang nee-chan suka." Sarada mendengus sebal mendengar kecerewetan Kenichi. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke butik membiarkan Kenichi tertinggal.

"Neee-chaaaaan." Kenichi berusaha berlari menyusul Sarada. Bruk. Kenichi terjatuh karna tersandung undakan di pintu butik. Tayuya yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kenichi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tayuya dengan lembut membantu Kenichi berdiri.

"Nee-chan mana?" Kenichi celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sarada.

"Kau mencari Nee-chan mu? Dia tak ada di sini." Tayuya yakin tak ada orang yang masuk ke sini selain Sarada. Dan Sarada tak punya adik. Tayuya memperhatikan bocah yang di tolongnya. Dia membatin betapa mencolok kemiripan bocah ini dengan Sarada. Mungkinkah bocah ini memang adik Sarada? Tayuya menggelengkan kepalanya merutuki pikiran konyolnya. Tiga tahun Tayuya mengenal Sakura dan Sarada membuatnya yakin gadis cilik idola butik ini tak memiliki adik.

"Tapi... tapi... huwaaaaa... neee-chaaaan." Tangisan histeris Kenichi membuat Tayuya panik. Sarada muncul dari salah satu ruangan dan menatap bosan bocah yang masih asyik dengan tangisan memekakkan telinga itu. Sasori muncul di samping Sarada dan langsung menghampiri Kenichi.

"Hei merah, ini siapa? Kenapa membuat keributan di sini?" Sasori mengelilingi Kenichi yang masih sibuk menangis bagai meneliti makhluk aneh. Dalam hati Tayuya menggerutu karna di panggil merah, memangnya pria itu tidak merasa kalau dia juga memiliki rambut merah. Lagi pula apa maksudnya membuat keributan? Tapi pikiran Tayuya dan Sasori teralihkan pada Kenichi yang berhenti menangis. Bocah itu melihat Tayuya dan Sasori bergantian selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menangis lebih keras. Tayuya menutup telinganya yang berdenging. Sedangkan Sasori bersidekap menatap Kenichi sebal.

"Dia menjengkelkan. Tak seperti Sarada-chan." gerutu Sasori seraya melirik sinis Kenichi. Standar yang sifat dan sikap yang di sukai Sasori itu Sarada. Jadi secara spontan dia membandingkan siapapun dengan Sarada.

"Diamlah. Suaramu menjengkelkan." Kenichi terdiam saat mendengar suara Sarada. Senyum lebar Kenichi terukir saat onixnya menangkap sosok Sarada tak jauh darinya.

"Sarada-chan keren." Sasori mendekati Sarada yang sangat keren di matanya karna bisa mendiamkan Kenichi hanya dengan suaranya. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sarada-chan tak keren di matanya? Angan-angan Sasori melambung tinggi ingin memeluk Sarada. Tapi saat dia akan menggapai tubuh Sarada, sosok kecil mendahuluinya menubruk Sarada.

"Nee-chaaaan." Suara Kenichi terdengar sangat ceria. Tangan kecil Kenichi memeluk erat leher Sarada.

"Aaa..." Sasori mematung melihat adegan dua bocah cilik itu. Tayuya mendesah menutup wajahnya malas melihat adegan konyol selanjutnya dari bos merahnya. "Tidaaaak. Lepaskan Sarada-chan. Lepaskan!" Sasori menarik-narik baju Kenichi berusaha melepaskan bocah merepotkan itu dari Saradanya.

"Tidak mau. Nee-chaaan. Aku mau sama nee-chaaan!" Kenichi menjerit-jerit seraya mengeratkan pelukanya pada Sarada. Sedangkan Sarada hanya mendesah malas sembari menutup telinganya yang berdenging karna teriakan dua orang berbeda usia berprilaku sama itu.

"Ah bagaimana ini?" Tayuya frustasi melihat Sasori yang masih menarik-narik Kenichi agar melepaskan Sarada. Kalau dia meminta Sasori berhenti pasti Sasori akan menuduhnya membela Kenichi. Setelah di omeli habis-habisan mungkin saja dia akan di pecat. Tayuya tak mau ambil resiko itu. Tapi... Tayuya menjambak rambutnya frufrustasi.

"Stop!" bentak Sarada membuat Sasori dan Kenichi menghentikan aksi jerit dan tarik mereka. "Paman Saso, lepaskan Kenichi." Ucap Sarada datar tapi di iringi tatapan galak nan mematikan.

"Tapi... tapi..." Sasori menghela nafas kalah dan melepaskan Kenichi. Sarada selalu mempunyai cara mengalahkanya. Setelah Sasori beringsut dengan wajah kesal, Sarada melepaskan paksa pelukan Kenichi padanya. Kali ini Tayuya setuju dengan kata-kata Sasori. Tidak. Bahkan Tayuya tau Sarada selalu menjadi pemenang di antara penghuni butik. Sarada memang hebat.

"Jangan membuatku pusing. Bibi tolong obati luka bocah merepotkan ini." Sasori menyeringai menang saat Sarada menyebut Kenichi bocah merepotkan. Sedangkan Tayuya beranjak mengambil kotak p3k.

"Nee-chan." Rengek Kenichi ketika dirinya di tarik Tayuya agar duduk di sofa.

"Berisik. Diam di situ atau aku akan mengusirmu." Ancam Sarada. Gadis mungil itu sedikit terlonjak terkejut saat Sasori memeluknya erat.

"Kyaaa Sarada-chan memang keren." Sarada mendengus jengkel karna hari ini telinganya harus berdenging berkali-kali karna jeritan Kenichi dan Sasori. Tayuya melirik Sarada prihatin lalu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mengobati Kenichi.

"Dimana mama dan paman Dei?" Tanya Sarada setelah Sasori menurunkannya.

"Membeli bahan pakaian. Mungkin akan kembali sore nanti." Sahut Sasori. "Jangan tanyakan yang tidak ada Sarada-chan. Lebih asyik kita buat boneka, banyak kayu bagus datang hari ini." Tawar Sasori.

"Hn. Dengan bocah itu juga." Ucap Sarada lalu masuk keruangan Sasori. Sasori memelototi Kenichi yang mengabaikannya.

"Nee-chan namaku Kenichi bukan 'bocah itu'. Nee-chan dengar?" Kenichi bergegas mengikuti Sarada, tak menyadari atau memang sengaja tak peduli pada pelototan Sasori. Sasori mendesah malas.

"Merah, anak-anak itu menyebalkan ya." Ucap Sasori sebelum menyusul Sarada dan Kenichi ke ruangannya. Tayuya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bosnya itu seperti tak menyadari kalau dia juga berambut merah dan Sarada juga anak-anak.

"Selain Sarada-chan." Ucap Sasori menoleh pada Tayuya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangannya. Tayuya meringis, ternyata Sasori menyadari salah satunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap malas kakak iparnya yang sedang duduk anggun di ruangannya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke bebas dari anaknya, sekarang induknya yang mencari anaknya datang mengganggunya. Dunia ini terlalu menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Aku akan membunuh wanitamu itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kenichi... blablabla..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Keanggunan sikap kakak iparnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan mulut beracunnya. Alasan tidak mempercayai pengasuh, orang asing dan bla bla membuatnya di jadikan alternatif menjaga bocah tengil itu saat semua orang sibuk. Memangnya dia tidak sibuk? Omelan ini sudah ke ribuan kalinya Sasuke dengar. Harusnya kakak ipar beracunnya ini tau dia akan menyerahkan Kenichi pada salah satu wanitanya. Dan harusnya lagi, kalak iparnya ini tak mengulanginya jika memang tak sengaja ingin selalu memojokqqqqkanya dan mencari alasan agar bisa mengomelinya. Sialan.

"Diamlah. Aku akan menghubungi Shion." Ucapan Sasuke di sambut omelan Konan yang lebih panjang karna menganggap Sasuke tak menghormatinya dan berani menyuruhnya diam. Oh ayolah. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menghormati kakak ipar cerewetnya. Tapi kalau si ungu ini tak diam bagaimana dia bisa menghubungi Shion.

"Kau ingin aku membiarkan Kenichi bersama Shion selamanya?" dengus Sasuke.

"Kau mau Mati?!" Konan melotot mengancam Sasuke yang memandangnya malas.

"Karna itu diamlah." Ujar Sasuke setengah jengkel. Konan langsung diam saat Sasuke menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Tiga kali Shion tak menjawab panggilanya. Sasuke mulai gelisah melirik Konan yang sudah tak sabar. Shion menjawab panggilannya yang ke lima.

"Sa... Sasu... Kenichi... Kenichi... hiks... bagaimana ini?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar isakan bercampur panik Shion.

"Apa yang terjadi? uhm... sebelum itu bisakah kau bawa Kenichi kembali ke sini?" Sasuke tak bermaksud mengabaikan masalah Shion tapi Konan harus segera di singkirkan sebelum punggungnya berlubang. Dan cara satu-satunya adalah Kenichi saat ini.

"itu... Kenichi hilang... aku...aku..." Ucap Shion takut-takut.

"KENICHI HILANG?!" Sasuke bagai di sambar petir mendengar kabar itu. Sasuke berharap yang di dengarnya hanya gurauan. Tapi isakan ketakutan Shion membuktikan jika itu benar.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH JALANG ITU!" Jerit Konan histeris. Air mata sudah menganak sungai di pipi kakak iparnya itu. Wanita itu langsung menghubungi suaminya, Itachi. Sungguh Sasuke tak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Dia memang sering mengumpat bocah itu dan berniat menyingkirkan Kenichi. Tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar ingin melakukanya. Mungkinkah tuhan mengabulkan segala harapanya saat itu? Rasa bersalah membengkak di hati Sasuke ketika melihat kepanikan kakak iparnya yang sibuk menelepon suaminya. Entah sejak kapan sambungan teleponya terputus.

"Konan-nee..." Panggil Sasuke lirih. Sangat lirih. Kecemasan Sasuke memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Kenichi membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan kata untuk menenangkan kakak iparnya ini. Dia yang lalai menyerahkan -atau kalau mau mengakui bisa di bilang menyingkirkan- Kenichi pada Shion.

"KAU SENANG?! INI SESUAI HARAPANMU?!" Sasuke termundur melihat kemarahan di wajah terluka Konan. "JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA PUTRAKU AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU DAN MEMBUNUH JALANG ITU!" Setelah mengatakan itu Konan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung. Menahan getaran di tangannya Sasuke menelepon Kakashi, kepala pengawal keluarganya.

"Kakashi, temukan Kenichi. Kau harus menemukan Kenichi. Bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Sasuke dengan Suara berat. Ini salahnya. Sungguh Sasuke menyesal tak menjaga Kenichi dengan baik.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku sadar Sasuke sangat tidak Sasuke di akhir part ini pada versi awalnya. Dan aku sudah sedikit melakukan perubahan. Apa ini terlihat lebih baik? Ku harap iya. Meskipun Sasuke di story ini aku buat ooc. Tapi ku harap masih sedikit sisi yang benar-benar Sasuke.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **6/8/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke memasang wajah acuh tak acuh meski dalam hatinya menggerutu sebal karna selalu mendapat pandangan mengancam dari empat orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keponakan menyebalkanya. Sasuke juga mengkhawatirkan bocah itu. Jadi sesama orang yang mengkhawatirkan bukankah seharusnya mereka akur? Sasuke tak perlu di beri tatapan membunuh untuk menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi sepertinya dua pasang suami istri itu tak memperdulikan perasaannya. Menyedihkan. Apa Sasuke anak yang di pungut dari tong sampah?

"Kita akan menjemput Kenichi sekarang, tapi aku tak mau semobil dengan si pembuat masalah itu sebelum putra ku di temukan." Kalian juga pasti tau pemilik suara menyebalkan ini. Iya, kakak ipar cerewet Sasuke.

"Kaa-san juga sedang tak mau semobil denganmu Sasu-kun." Sasuke memutar bola matanya semakin sebal mendengar suara serak ibunya. Sasuke tau dia salah sampai membuat ibunya menangis tanpa henti karna kehilangan cucu tersayangnya. Tapi kenapa ibunya itu harus memojokanya juga? Apa Sasuke harus memberinya seratus cucu agar ibunya memanjakannya seperti memanjakan Itachi dan Konan?

"Seharusnya kau berhenti bermain-main dan menikah. Itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik." Keluh ibunya sebelum masuk ke limo menyusul Konan. Sepertinya dia harus memberi seratus cucu untuk ibunya. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah ketika Itachi sama sekali tak memandangnya. Oke, kakaknya itu benar-benar marah karna Sasuke menghilangkan anaknya. Apalagi yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain diam. Sebenarnya Sasuke berpikir akan mengganti anak Itachi yang dia hilangkan, Tapi ide itu pasti akan membuatnya terbunuh sebelum melakukannya.

"Pergilah dengan Kakashi." Ayahnya menepuk bahunya dan meremas lembut daerah itu. Sasuke terharu melihat ayah berwajah angker itu ternyata lebih baik dari tiga orang sebelumnya. Ah Sasuke akan membatalkan niatnya mencari ayah baru.

Setelah semua orang meninggalkannya, dengan gontai Sasuke masuk ke mobil yang di kendarai Kakashi yang berada tepat di belakang limo ayahnya. Dan di belakangnya ada dua sedan hitam berisi para bawahan Kakashi. Pekerjaan Kakashi selalu memuaskan. Hanya dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Kenichi. Dua bawahan Kakashi sedang memastikan Kenichi aman di ... entah di mana itu. Tidak ibunya tidak anaknya selalu bisa menempatkan Sasuke di posisi bersalah. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Sarada membanting pintu kesal karna Kenichi merusak boneka kayu yang susah payah dibuatnya. Memang bocah itu tak sengaja, tapi memangnya berdasarkan fakta itu Sarada tidak boleh marah? Kenichi juga sudah berulangkali minta maaf dan mengatakan akan memperbaikinya, tapi memangnya dengan itu boneka kayunya akan jadi seperti semula lagi? Apapun yang dilakukan Kenichi saat ini Sarada hanya butuh marah. Sarada hanya butuh meluapkan kekesalannya. Dan kekesalannya makin menjadi saat Kenichi terus mengikutinya dan mengoceh tentang maaf dan memperbaiki. Sungguh berisik. Padahal kalau dibiarkan kekesalan Sarada akan reda sendiri nantinya.

"Nee-chan..." Rengek Kenichi. Tapi tubuhnya tak lagi bisa mendekati Sarada karna kerah belakangnya di tahan oleh Sasori.

"Keberisikanmu cuma membuat Sarada makin kesal, kau tau?" Ketus Sasori. Pria berambut merah ini lebih sebal pada Kenichi di banding Sarada. Pasalnya selama proses pembuatan boneka kayu Sarada, bocah ini selalu nempel seperti tahi ikan pada gadis kecilnya. Membuat Sasori tak punya ruang untuk menarik perhatian Saradanya. Dan itu terasa bagai di neraka. Sasori sangat cemburu.

"Lepaskan. Aku harus minta maaf pada nee-chan." Jerit Kenichi seraya meronta-ronta berusaha agar terlepas dari Sasori. Sarada yang melihat adu mulut keduanya mendesah malas. Dia berusaha tak peduli dan duduk di sofa, padahal mungkin saja sebentar lagi pendengarannya terganggu karna terlalu sering mendengar teriakan ultra sonic. Di sampingnya Tayuya meringis bingung. Tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, akhirnya dia hanya diam jadi penonton tanpa mau terlibat. Itu posisi aman. Karna Sasori tak akan melepaskanya jika dia membela musuh bosnya itu meski niatnya hanya melerai.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan. Tampang konyol. Mulut bawel. Aku jadi ingin melihat orang yang mengeluarkanmu dari perutnya." Omel Sasori melihat Kenichi semakin kuat memberontak.

"Lepaskan. Nee-chan tolong.." Kenichi menjerit dan memberontak sekuat tenaga. Karena terlalu kuat bocah itu berontak pegangan Sasori pada kerah belakang Kenichi terlepas. Kenichi tak bisa mengontrol gerakannya dan terjatuh menabrak deretan manekin. Sarada yang terkejut melihat hal itu langsung berdiri dari sofa sedangkan Tayuya sudah berlari menghampiri Kenichi.

"Kenichi-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tayuya membantu Kenichi duduk dan panik ketika melihat darah sedikit keluar dari luka di dahi bocah itu. Tayuya menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Aku tak akan minta maaf. Itu salahnya karna memberontak." Ketus Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dan bersidekap. Padahal jelas wajah pria berambut merah itu menunjukan bahwa dia menyesal. Tayuya menganga tak percaya melihat bosnya. Sedangkan Sarada memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus tak percaya. Sungguh dia mengerti bahwa pamannya itu merasa bersalah tapi sikapnya seperti anak SD. Sarada sepertinya lupa jika dia juga anak SD.

Di saat yang sama, wajah dua orang berpakaian formal memucat melihat darah di dahi Kenichi dari luar butik. Mereka merinding mengingat ancaman Kakashi bahwa jika Kenichi mengalami luka meski hanya lecet maka keselamatan mereka taruhannya. Setelah saling berpandangan sejenak mereka mengangguk. Sepakat melakukan aksi penyelamatan pewaris kecil Uchiha.

Dengan mantap mereka mendobrak pintu butik yang terbuat dari kaca hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Empat pasang mata terkejut menatap dua orang yang berdiri tegap memasang wajah angker. Sebelum empat orang itu sadar dari keterkejutanya, salah satu pria asing itu membopong tubuh Kenichi dan berniat membawanya pergi.

"Aaa?... Nee-chaaaan toloooong!" Teriak Kenichi kencang sembari memberontak lebih kuat dari pada yang dilakukan pada Sasori. Wajah bocah itu pucat karna ketakutan. Sarada dan Sasori saling berpandangan berkomunikasi dalam diam. Sarada mengangguk memastikan mereka harus menyelamatkan Kenichi. Melihat wajah ketakutan Kenichi mereka menyimpulkan bahwa dua orang asing itu adalah penculik. Ini saatnya Sasori menebus rasa bersalahnya karna membuat dahi bocah itu terluka. Sementara Tayuya justru kebingungan melihat tingkah Sarada dan Sasori.

"Nee-chaaaan!" Kenichi menangis histeris karna ketakutan. Tatapan Sarada dan Sasori berubah tajam bagai pemeran drama laga. Satu orang asing yang tidak membopong Kenichi siaga melihat gerak-gerik Sarada dan Sasori.

"Tuan muda, tenanglah." Bujuk pria asing itu lembut pada Kenichi. Tapi Kenichi bahkan hanya bisa mendengar jeritan histerisnya sendiri. Di saat bersamaan Sasori dan Sarada memulai aksi mereka. Sasori menyerang pria yang tak membopong Kenichi dengan tendanganya yang mampu di hindari pria itu. Sedangkan Sarada langsung merangsek kearah pria yang membopong Kenichi.

"Kenichi, gigit tangannya!" Teriak Sarada kuat hingga Kenichi terdiam dari jeritannya. Setelah memproses perintah Sarada bocah itu langsung menggigit tangan pria asing yang membopongnya. Di saat yang Sama Sarada mengerahkan kekuatan penuh pada tinjunya dan memukul kemaluan pria itu hingga jatuh terbungkuk.

Kenichi cepat berlari berlindung ke belakang Sarada yang menatap tajam pria yang sedang berguling kesakitan memegangi kemaluanya. Pandangan Sarada beralih pada pamannya yang masih bertarung sengit dengan pria asing satunya.

"Nee-chan lebih hebat dari paman itu. Dasar cerewet." Kenichi berucap sinis ke arah Sasori yang sedang serius bertarung. Sarada hampir terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Tapi tentu saja dia lebih memilih membantu pamannya dari pada terkekeh. Sarada mendekati Sasori dan pria asing itu setelah mendorong Kenichi ke arah Tayuya yang memukul pria yang di tinju Sarada tadi dengan kursi hingga pingsan. Tayuya terlihat lebih berbahaya daripada Sarada.

Sarada berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada pria yang sedang bertarung dengan Sasori tapi pria itu menyadari niat Sarada dan menghindar dengan mudah. Sebagai gantinya pria itu melayangkan tendangan pada gadis kecil itu. Tapi sebelum kakinya menyentuh Sarada, kaki Sasori lebih dulu menendang kaki pria itu. Mana rela Sasori melihat Sarada terluka di depan matanya. Sarada tersenyum manis dan langsung loncat menyarangkan tendangan di dada pria asing itu hingga pria itu terhuyung ke belakang. Tubuh Sarada yang akan terjatuh kelantai segera di tangkap Sasori. Pria asing itu sudah berdiri tegak bersiap menyerang mereka lagi. Setelah berpandangan sebentar Sasori mengayunkan tubuh Sarada hingga kaki gadis kecilnya menendang wajah pria asing itu.

"Paman, dia pasti melihat celana dalamku." Sarada merengut di dekapan Sasori.

"Aku akan menghukumnya." Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan langsung menghadiahi pria asing itu tendangan putar selagi dia masih terhuyung karna tendangan Sarada. Pria itu terjungkal menabrak tembok lalu pingsan.

Tayuya dan Kenichi bertepuk tangan bahagia melihat kemenangan telak Sasori dan Sarada. Ini pertunjukan pertama dan menakjubkan dari mereka berdua. Tayuya senang bisa melihat secara langsung aksi keren bosnya dan Sarada.

"Ah harusnya aku merekam aksi kalian." Sesal Tayuya yang di amini Sasori. Padahal dia bisa memamerkan aksinya dan Sarada tadi pada Deidara. Tapi tidak pada Sakura. Ibu Sarada itu pasti akan mencabiknya karna menempatkan Sarada di situasi berbahaya.

"Ah padahal pasti Sarada-chan sangat keren." Sesal Sasori. Sarada melengos. Ucapan pamannya itu seolah dia tidak keren saja. Padahal dia dan paman pirangnya yang mengajarkanya bela diri.

"Terima kasih nee-chan." Kenichi dengan girang berniat memeluk Sarada, tapi dengan cepat Sarada menahan dahi bocah itu dengan jarinya hingga tak dapat menyentuhnya. Sasori tersenyum mengejek melihat hal itu. sedangkan Tayuya meringis menyadari sikap keren Sasori sudah hilang.

krek. Lagi ke empat orang itu terkejut melihat banyak orang asing berpakaian formal masuk ke butiknya yang sudah hancur lebur. Sarada langsung menarik Kenichi agar bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Sementara Sasori langsung bersikap protektif pada Sarada. Dalam hati pria itu mengeluhkan Deidara dan Sakura yang tak pulang-pulang bagai bang toyib. Sialan. Sementara itu Tayuya meraih entah apa di sampingnya untuk di jadikan senjata.

Seorang pria mengenakan masker membelah kerumunan orang asing itu dan berhadapan dengan mereka berempat. Sepertinya dia ketuanya. Pria itu melirik dua anak buahnya yang pingsan dan menaikan alisnya bingung melihat kondisi butik yang sangat hancur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi lebih ke dirinya sendiri melihat kekacauan ini dan sikap siaga empat orang di depannya. Dia tidak merasa pernah memerintahkan hal yang memicu keributan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasori galak. Kakashi mengamati sikap tiga orang yang sepertinya melindungi sesuatu di belakang gadis kecil itu. Dan pria bermasker itu terkekeh saat mendapati kepala Kenichi menyembul dengan takut-takut dari balik punggung Sarada. Sikap aneh Kakashi membuat tiga orang di depannya mengrenyit bingung. Sarada memandang Kakashi tajam. Bahkan Kakashi langsung terdiam menatap Sarada juga luka di dahi kenichi. Pria bermasker itu mendesah memikirkan jeritan macam apa yang akan di dengarnya.

"Aku tanya siapa kau?" Tanya Sasori tak sabar. Kakashi menghela nafas lalu menatap Sasori. Sementara dia akan mengabaikan perasaan familiar terhadap gadis cilik itu.

"Maaf sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman. Kami datang bukan untuk membuat keributan. Kami hanya bermaksud menjemput tuan muda kami." Ucap Kakashi sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sasori dan Tayuya melirik Kenichi yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Sarada. Sarada mendengus kesal lalu menarik lengan Kenichi dan mendorong bocah itu ke depan Kakashi.

"Bye." Sasori melambaikan tangannya ceria melihat Kenichi akan di bawa pergi. Tayuya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Sasori. Sarada sudah berbalik akan duduk di sofa karna lelah tapi keduluan Kenichi yang kembali dan memegangi tanganya. Sarada mendesah malas. Sedangkan Tahu ya tak habis pikir kenapa Sarada dan Sasori begitu mudah percaya pada Kakashi.

"Nee-chan aku tidak kenal paman itu. Dia penjahat. Aku tidak mau dengannya!" Jerit Kenichi. Sarada sangat ingin menyumpal mulut bocah yang hobi berteriak ini. Sejujurnya Tayuya juga.

"Kau kebanyakan nonton film bocah. Lepaskan Sarada-chan dan pulang sana." Sasori dengan jengkel menarik tangan Kenichi yang tak memegang Sarada. Tentu saja Sasori percaya pada Kakashi setelah melihat penampilannya. Lebih tepatnya Sasori hanya ingin Kenichiro cepat pergi.

"Tidak. Aku mau sama nee-chan." Kenichi mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Sarada hingga gadis kecil itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Waaa tidak. Tidak. tidak. Lepaskan tanganmu. Sarada-chan kesakitan." Sasori menjerit panik dan tentu saja memperkuat usahanya melepaskan Kenichi dari Sarada.

Kakashi terkekeh melihat hal itu. Dia mengisyaratkan dua orang agar membawa anak buahnya yang pingsan pergi dan satu orang untuk memanggil keluarga Uchiha. Setelah mendapatkan kepastian aman dari anak buah Kakashi lima orang Uchiha itu bergegas masuk ke butik. Mereka bertahan di dalam mobil karna kondisi pintu butik yang hancur dan Kakashi harus memastikan kondisi aman terlebih dahulu.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku!" Jerit konan sesaat setelah melangkah masuk. Kenichi menghentikan jeritannya dan menatap Konan seperti tiga orang lainnya. Sasori mendengus dan bersidekap. "Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa Kenichi-kun terluka? Siapa yang berani melukainya?" Konan terlihat histeris dan panik. Dia berlari berusaha menggapai tubuh putranya.

"Sayang tenang dulu." Itachi berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang seperti akan mengamuk di tempat itu. Omelan panjang Konan membuat tiga penghuni butik mendengus bosan. Rasanya bosan sekali seharian penuh mendengar jeritan berulang kali.

"Sekarang aku tau dari mana jeritan menyebalkanmu itu berasal." Ucap Sasori sinis. Tayuya menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

"Kaa-san." Ucap Kenichi terkejut. Tapi bocah itu tidak begitu menghiraukan keberadaan ibunya, dia lebih fokus pada Sarada.

"Kenichi-kun." Mikoto berlari bermaksud memeluk cucunya itu. Tapi ucapan Kenichi menghentikan euforia kebahagiaan neneknya dan semua orang yang berhasil menemukanya.

"Kenapa nenek ada di sini?" Tanya Kenichi dengan nada polos sekaligus menjengkelkan hati semua orang. Tentunya dengan alasan berbeda untuk beberapa orang.

"Ke.. Kenichi-kun." Panggil Konan tak percaya. Putranya yang membuat kepanikan melanda keluarga Uchiha mengucapkan kata yang... entah apa itu maksudnya. Padahal Konan sudah mengamuk layaknya macan terluka pada Shion hingga wanita malang itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu bocah. Mereka menjemputmu. Cepatlah pulang." Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya mengusir Kenichi. Bocah itu merengut sebal pada Sasori. Sedangkan Konan menatap garang Sasori.

"Tidak sopan. Kau tau siapa Kenichi-kun?" Ucap Konan dengan nada angkuh.

"Memangnya itu penting?" Sasori acuh tak acuh menyahuti. Selagi Konan dan Sasori adu mulut dengan Itachi yang berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke memperhatikan Sarada yang mendengus jengah melihat kelakuan pamannya dan musuh barunya.

"Fugaku-kun tidakkah kau merasa familiar dengan gadis kecil itu?" Bisik Mikoto. Sasuke yang mendengarpun ikut mengakui perasaan familiar saat menatap gadis kecil yang di tempeli Kenichi. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan apa yang membuat mereka merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat melihat gadis itu.

"Hentikan paman. Kalian seperti anak SD." ucap Sarada tajam. Sasori langsung merengut menatap Sarada tak suka. "Apa?" ketus Sarada menantang Sasori. Yang di tantang hanya bisa menggeleng. Sasori tak mau ambil resiko Sarada semakin marah padanya. Semua orang yang melihat itu menatap tak percaya. Kecuali Tayuya dan Kenichi.

"Ah benar juga. Bukankah dia terlihat mirip Kenichiro?" lagi, Mikoto berbisik pada Fugaku yang melirik istrinya tak terima, segala yang ada pada Kenichiro adalah ciri mutlak seorang Uchiha. Yang bukan Uchiha seperti gadis cilik itu tentu tak akan mungkin mirip dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi nyatanya dia tak bisa berkata tidak pada Mikoto. Karna gadis cilik itu jelas memiliki beberapa hal mencolok yang mirip dengan mereka.

"Wah wah kau kalah dengan gadis kecil ini? Sungguh menyedihkan." Cibir Konan pada Sasori. Pria merah itu melotot tak suka pada Konan.

"Daripada berisik di sini bukankah lebih baik bibi bawa bocah merepotkan ini pulang?" Sarada mendorong dahi Kenichi agar menjauh darinya tanpa menghiraukan protes bocah itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau..." Konan berniat melampiaskan kekesalanya pada Sarada.

"Ah jangan lupa memperbaiki kerusakan butik karna dua paman sebelumnya. Aku tak mau gaji mama di potong karna paman Saso tak mendapatkan ganti rugi perbaikan." lanjut Sarada tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Konan. Konan menganga tak percaya melihat sikap menyebalkan Sarada. Di tambah wajah mendukung dari Sasori -meski sebenarnya Sasori terluka karna di tuduh akan memotong gaji Sakura- dan Sasuke. Dua pria itu girang dengan alasan yang berbeda saat Sarada mengacuhkan ucapan Konan.

"Hhh ku pikir hanya kau dan Sasu-chan yang memiliki sifat sadis menggemaskan. Ternyata ada yang lain. Bukankah ini sangat menarik?" Bisik Mikoto yang matanya menatap lekat pada Sarada. Entah kenapa ada nada ceria dalam suara nyonya besar Uchiha itu tanpa memikirkan menantunya yang menatap geram Sarada. Dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar meneliti gadis kecil yang di klaim Mikoto memiliki sifat seperti dia dan ayahnya. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke marah saat ibunya menyebutnya memiliki sifat sadis menggemaskan secara tidak langsung? Tapi melihat ayahnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas membuat Sasuke tak berani melakukan apapun. Dia akan hancur dalam sekejap jika nekad memprovokasi ibunya tanpa sekutu.

"Kau..." geraman Konan lagi-lagi di interupsi, tapi kali ini oleh Mikoto.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto antusias pada Sarada. Sasori yang melihat keantusiasan Mikoto merasa terancam. Dia merasa posisinya di dekat Sarada akan tergeser. Maka dengan tingkat protektif dan posesif luar biasa tinggi Sasori berdiri di depan Sarada.

"Namanya Sarada. Bukankah sebaiknya kalian semua cepat membawa pulang bocah ini?" Sasori mendorong-dorong Kenichi mendekat pada keluarga Uchiha. Sarada melengos tak mau melihat kelakuan aneh pamannya. Sedangkan Sasuke nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kenichi yang di perlakukan sebagai anak emas di keluarga Uchiha justru tak di inginkan di tempat ini. Tapi tatapan tajam ayahnya dan Itachi membuatnya mati-matian menahan tawanya itu. Lagi pula bukankah dia harus tetap terlihat cool?

"Ah kau benar." Dengan lesu Mikoto meraih Kenichi ke pelukanya. Konan lagi-lagi menganga melihat Mikoto lebih antusias pada Sarada di banding Kenichi, cucunya. Konan menggeram tak suka menatap Sarada. Itachi yang mengetahui pemikiran istrinya mengusap lengan wanita itu berusaha menenangkan. Akan sangat buruk jika terjadi keributan lebih dari ini.

"Kami akan pulang. Dah sarada-chan." Mikoto menggendong Kenichi.

"Tapi aku mau main dengan nee-chan." Rengek Kenichi.

"Benarkah? Tapi kita harus mengobati lukamu dulu. Fugaku-kun, bisakan kapan-kapan kami main ke sini?" Mikoto semangat memikirkan waktu yang akan di habiskanya untuk berbicara dengan Sarada.

"Hn." Jawab Fugaku. Pria itu memang tak pernah menolak apapun keinginan istrinya. Sasuke mendengus, betapa mudah ibunya mendapatkan yang di inginkannya.

"Kau dengar itu Kenichi-kun. Kita akan ke sini lagi nanti." Putus Mikoto seenaknya yang tentu saja di setujui Kenichi dengan senyum lebar. Ada dua orang yang sangat tidak menyukai keputusan seenaknya Mikoto itu. Konan dan Sasori. "Ah Kakashi-san urus semua kekacauan ini." lanjut Mikoto sembari membawa Kenichi ke mobil di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Ya nyonya." Jawab Kakashi patuh dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya saat keluarga Uchiha melewatinya.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa kaa-san lebih memperhatikan anak itu daripada Kenichi?" Omel Konan pelan.

"Tenanglah. Ibu hanya sedikit menyukai anak perempuan. Kau kan tahu keluarga kami isinya hanya laki-laki." Itachi merengkuh bahu istrinya yang masih mengomel panjang lebar. Di belakang mereka Sasuke menyeringai puas. Senang rasanya melihat Konan uring-uringan karna merasa kalah. Rasakan. Pikiran Sasuke menari-nari merayakan kekalahan Konan. Mulai hari ini dia berambisi cepat menikah dan memproduksi anak perempuan sebanyak-banyaknya. Seringai Sasuke makin lebar saat pikiranya mulai memilih wanita yang kemungkinan pantas di jadikan mantu Uchiha. Namun seringainya itu entah kenapa lenyap dalam sekejap. Sasuke menoleh menatap siluet Sarada-chan di dalam butik. Cukup lama, sebelum dia perlahan berbalik mengikuti keluarganya. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda. Tapi entah apa.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeluh karna kedua tanganya penuh dengan kantong belanjaan. Si pirang brengsek itu menyuruhnya kembali lebih dulu ke butik sedangkan dia berasyik ria melakukan banyak perawatan di salon kecantikan. Otak pria satu itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar bergeser. Sakura berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Panas terik juga pikiran tak tenang tentang Sarada benar-benar membuatnya ingin cepat sampai di butik. Sebentar lagi jam pulang kerjanya. Sakura berencana membawa Saradanya makan enak di luar.

Sakura berhenti dan menurunkan belanjaan di tangan kanannya agar bisa menyeka keringatnya yang meleleh di dahinya. Keringat bukanlah hal yang di sukainya. Perlahan angin bertiup pelan mengurangi panas yang Sakura rasakan. Sembari tersenyum manis karna membayangkan wajah senang Sarada yang akan di ajak makan di luar. Sakura meraih kantong belanjaan dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Di sisi lain Sasuke terpaku menatap Sakura dari mobilnya yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura. Sasuke termenung meski mobilnya telah jauh meninggalkan tempat dia melihat Sakura tadi. Wajah cantik itu tak mungkin Sasuke lupakan. Terutama rambut merah muda dan manik emerald yang sangat jarang di miliki orang. Senyum Sasuke mengembang membayangkan kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, saat dia kabur dari festival karna malas menghadapi gadis-gadis agresif di sekolahnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/8/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Sakura meletakan roti dengan selai nanas di depan Sarada. Setelah itu dia membuat jus tomat. Sakura tak tahu apa enaknya buah berwarna merah dan rasanya masam itu hingga Sarada begitu menyukainya. Seleranya dan putrinya begitu jauh berbeda. Dia suka manis, Sarada benci manis. Sakura suka pink, Saradanya menyukai hitam dan menghindari apapun yang berwarna pink menempel di tubuhnya. Ini membuat Sakura sedikit tersinggung. Tidak, tapi sangat tersinggung. Tapi Sakura tak bisa tak menggerutu tentang perbedaan mereka yang mencolok. Padahal dia yakin Sarada lahir dari rahimnya. Sasori dan Deidara saksinya. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah saat Saradanya menyingkirkan roti yang disiapkanya dan memilih membuat roti isi potongan tomat. Sakura membenci buah itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura dan putrinya berencana pergi ke toko buku. Ini juga hal yang Sakura hindari tapi begitu di sukai Sarada. Sakura benar-benar frustasi karna tak ada satu bagianpun dari Sarada yang mirip denganya. Yah kecuali kekuatanya. Sakura bangga untuk bagian itu. Tapi tetap saja gen macam apa yang mampu mendominasi gen monsternya? Sakura akan membuat perhitungan saat dia bertemu dengan pemilik gen itu. Meski sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu. Lagi pula Sakura hampir tidak ingat bentuk pria tujuh tahun lalu itu. Ya ya hanya onix seperti milik Saradanya dan rambut berbentuk aneh yang warnanya juga seperti rambut Saradanya. Lagi pula Sakura akan membenci pria itu jika bertemu karna mendominasi sosok Sarada. Pria sialan.

Ah sepertinya Sakura belum bilang jika Sasori benar-benar memanfaatkan rasa tanggung jawab keluarga Uchiha. Seluruh biaya renovasi butik di tanggung oleh keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan dengan gaya angkuh dan menyebalkan Deidara bercerita meminta biaya tambahan pada keluarga konglomerat itu. Dan dengan bangga dia memamerkan jumlah tabunganya yang sudah di tambah uang dari Uchiha hingga cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil. Sakura akan pura-pura tidak kenal pria pirang itu jika suatu saat dia bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Memalukan.

"Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat putrinya membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di toko buku kecil yang ada di tengah kota. Alasan sebenarnya Sakura memilih toko buku ini adalah yang paling dekat. Malas sekali menghabiskan banyak ongkos untuk membeli benda persegi empat yang akan memenuhi sebagian kamar Sarada bersama teman-teman segi empat lainnya.

"Hn." Oh jawaban sialan itu lagi. Mungkinkah putrinya kesulitan merangkai kata-kata? Sakura tak menurunkan gen bodoh itu. Lupakan. Sakura meraih buku di tangan putrinya dan menyodorkan ke kasir. Tunggu. Apa judul buku tadi? Hikayat Genji? Oh yang benar saja. Sebenarnya buku apa yang di beli Sarada.

"Kau mengerti ini buku apa?" Tanya Sakura saat dia menyerahkan sejumlah uang sesuai harga buku yang di sebutkan si kasir.

"Tentang kekaisaran jepang." Jawab Sarada setelah meraih kantong bukunya dan berjalan keluar toko di ikuti Sakura. Wanita itu masih mempertanyakan keputusan Sarada membeli buku yang -Sakura yakin- sulit di mengerti. Jangan lupakan jika Sarada masih kelas satu SD dan sedang menjalani hari kedua hukuman skorsnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti?" Sakura sungguh merasa bodoh mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi rasa penasaranya tak bisa di hentikan. Sakura mengerjap bingung melihat Sarada menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu berbalik mendongak menatap ibunya setelah mendengus kesal.

"Aku tak mengerti seluruh isi buku ini, mungkin. Tapi aku malas membaca buku menyebalkan dengan gambar untuk anak-anak. Membuat kepalaku pusing." Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia meragukan tahun lahirnya Sarada. Mungkin saja dia salah ingat, mungkin saja Saradanya lahir lima belas atau dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja putrinya mengalami hal seperti yang di alami detectif conan. Entahlah. Sakura nyaris membandingkan pola pikir Sarada dengan dirinya. Sungguh mengesalkan mengetahui fakta bahwa otaknya hanya setara dengan anak kelas satu SD. Maksudnya jika anak SD itu Saradanya. Pikiran Absurd Sakura teralih oleh dering ponselnya.

"Apa?" Sewot Sakura saat menjawab telepon dari Deidara.

"Apa? Kau menjadikanku pelampiasan?" Ganti Deidara yang sewot. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Jawab saja. Kenapa harus balik tanya." Gerutu Sakura.

"Sarada-chan di mana? Ah jangan berpikir aku menuruti perintahmu. Aku hanya butuh tahu di mana Sarada-chan. Kau mengerti?" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Di akui atau tidak nyatanya pria itu menuruti perkataannya. Jadi kenapa harus diributkan.

"Bersamaku." Jawab Sakura malas. Dia tahu Dei akan meledak setelah ini, tapi siapa peduli. Sakura hanya peduli pada tatapan tajam putrinya yang terlihat kesal menunggunya beberapa meter di depan. Sakura sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku tau. Siapa peduli. Aku tanya di mana kalian agar aku bisa menjemput Sarada-chan." Cerocos pria pirang itu di seberang telepon. Bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar dengusan jengkelnya. "Aku masih tak percaya Sarada-chan yang manis keluar darimu." Mulut busuk sialan pria itu kembali mengeluarkan kata yang sangat menyebalkan dan melukai harga diri Sakura. Dasar brengsek. Jika bisa mungkin pria itu akan mengeluarkan banyak anak seperti Sarada. Dan Sakura bersyukur Sarada berasal darinya dan membuat pria itu iri seumur hidup.

"Di Simpang empat dekat toko nyonya Kushina." Sahut Sakura. Sakura mendengus memikirkan betapa beruntungnya orang yang bernama nyonya Kushina. Namanya terukir di toko kue terbesar di kota ini. Bahkan Sakura belum pernah makan kue dari toko itu. Mahal. Dari pada membeli sepotong kue lebih baik untuk persiapan makan seminggu. Sakura mengajak Sarada meneruskan langkahnya agar hatinya tak membusuk karna iri. Sakura tak perduli jika saat Dei sampai di tempat ini dia dan Sarada sudah tidak ada. Mungkin saja dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Tapi pikiran Sakura sangat meleset. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit Dei sudah berada di samping mereka yang baru berjarak dua puluh meter dari simpang empat.

"Sakura. Kau bilang simpang empat. Tapi kau sudah hampir membawa Sarada-chan pergi." Deidara yang keluar dari mobil barunya bersidekap dan melirik Sakura. Oh apa karna mobil barunya dia mulai tak memandang orang yang di ajaknya bicara? Prilaku sombong sialan. Ingatkan Sakura agar menggaet orang kaya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pamernya. Sakura tak menyangka si pirang ini benar-benar telah membeli mobil. Dan sepertinya cerita tentang dia yang manfaatkan Uchiha dengan baik memang benar. Tapi... Mobil tahun kapan yang dia beli? Benarkah mobil baru? Atau hanya baru di miliki oleh si pirang ini?

"Apa?" sewot Dei saat melihat Sakura mengamati mobil barunya bagai melihat rongsokan.

"Hai paman Dei." Sapa Sarada sembari mendekati Dei. Pria itu langsung terkesiap dan mengalihkan perhatian dari Sakura.

"Hai Sarada-chan. Bagaimana menurutmu mobil baruku?" Dei menggendong Sarada. Mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri gadis kecil itu dan menyunggingkan senyum termenawannya. Sakura mencebik mencibir sikap Dei yang galak padanya tapi manis plus lemah lembut plus ramah tamah dan plus plus lainnya pada gadis kecilnya. Sakura tak berani beriri hati ria pada semua pesona putrinya, jadi dia hanya bisa menyalahkan orang-orang bodoh yang terpesona pada kejutekkan Sarada. Dunia memang membingungkan.

"Apa benda rongsokan ini bisa di sebut mobil? Aku ragu dia bisa membawaku jalan-jalan." Sahut Sakura sebelum Sarada mengeluarkan kata pujian pada rongsokan yang bahkan Sakura tak tahu warnanya hijau tua atau biru tua atau hijau bercampur biru. Intinya tak jelas.

"Tentu saja bentley ku tak bisa membawamu jalan-jalan." Sakura menyeringai hampir puas. "Karna hanya aku dan Sarada-chan yang jalan-jalan dengan Bety. Kau..." Sakura merengut sebal. Dia tak masuk hitungan untuk mencoba mobil baru tapi bekas ini? Jangan bercanda. Memangnya Sakura ingin jadi salah satu orang yang mencoba... Bety? Apa pria pirang itu memberi nama pada mobilnya? Menggelikan. "... jalan-jalan saja dengan kakimu." Ejek Deidara seraya membawa Sarada masuk ke dalam Bety.

"Bisakah paman membawa mama juga?" Ucap Sarada malas. Deidara menoleh pada Sarada dan Sakura bergantian dengan ragu. Mata pria itu akan terlihat memelas dan bingung saat menatap Sarada. Tapi akan menjadi pelototan kejam bak pedang saat menatap Sakura. Sakura menggerutu betapa menyebalkanya Deidara hari ini.

"Jangan khawatir Sarada-chan. Mama akan menemui Sasori, kau jalan-jalan saja dengan rongsokan ini." Sakura menenangkan Sarada -sebenarnya Sarada tenang- seraya menekankan kata rongsokan membuat wajah Dei merengut. Pria itu selalu tak suka jika di ejek di depan Sarada.

"Masalah selesai. Kita berangkat Sarada-chan."

"Dah ma." Sarada melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sekilas. Dengan memasang wajah sangat ceria -dan sangat jelas mengacuhkan Sakura- Dei menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak gas. Mobil berjalan pelan, sangat pelan dan terkadang tersendat-sendat. Itu mobil atau semut? Atau bebek bernama bety? Apapun semoga benda itu tak membuat umur putrinya memendek.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dei dengan sombong dan angkuh menolak mengajaknya mencoba mobil baru. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar harus mencari pria kaya. Tidak. Bagaimana jika pria itu membuat Saradanya tidak nyaman? Sakura tak akan berhenti sakit kepala jika Saradanya mengeluh. Ya Saradanya tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal-hal yang mungkin di keluhkan anak-anak lainya. Dan Sakura tak akan melakukan hal yang membuat Saradanya mengeluh dan tidak nyaman.

.

.

Sasuke meremas bokong sintal sekretarisnya. Memang ada gunanya punya sekretaris cantik berbody aduhai. Di tambah sikap manja dan agresifnya yang membuat Sasuke sama sekali tak perlu usaha. Lihat saja, di jam kerjanya wanita berambut pirang ini lebih suka duduk di pangkuannya dan melakukan hal ini dan itu yang membuatnya mengeras.

"Sasuke..." Desah Ino pelan saat tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya di luar kemeja yang di kenakan wanita pirang itu. Sasuke menyeringai melihat betapa berpengaruhnya setiap sentuhan jarinya di tubuh para wanita. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendorong lembut Ino agar turun dari pangkuannya.

"Kenapa?" Protes Ino. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah kesal sekretarisnya. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menjadi pengontrol suasana hati para wanita. Tapi itu tak semenyenangkan dulu. Karna sekarang dia mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Uchiha membayarmu bukan untuk membuka kakimu, tapi bekerja dengan baik. Kita bisa melakukanya lagi nanti." Sasuke keluar ruangan di ikuti Ino yang masih cemberut karna gagal lagi mengangkangi bos tampannya.

"Anda mau kemana Uchiha-sama?" Tanya ino ketika melihat Sasuke terus berjalan. Sasuke menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku ada janji penting. Katakan itu pada presdir."

"Tapi Uchiha-sama..."

"Katakan saja pada presdir Ino-chan." Sasuke menarik dagu Ino dan mengecup sekilas bibir pemilik manik sebiru langit itu sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya dengan tenang. Ino akan mencari alasan apapun untuknya. Dia memang wanita manis yang penurut. Ah siapa yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan angkuh.

Pria raven itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mini market tak jauh dari butik yang sedang di renovasi pekerja Uchiha. Disini kemarin dia bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah mudanya. Pria itu tak bisa menunggu untuk segera bertemu lagi. Tujuh tahun lalu wanita penggoda itu membuatnya pertama kali merasakan orgasme. Dan sialannya si pink itu meninggalkan celana dalamnya yang entah kenapa dengan bodohnya dia simpan sampai sekarang. Yang Sasuke maksud simpan adalah membingkai celana dalam itu dan di pajang di nakas samping ranjangnya. Obsesi gila yang menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana lagi dia tak mempunyai foto Sakura, hanya celana dalamnya.

Kalau ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke baru bertemu sekarang, itu karna dulu Sasuke menemukan jika Sakura adalah putri seorang pebisnis ternama dan telah di jodohkan. Sasuke pikir tak akan bagus untuk dirinya dan keluarganya jika merebut wanita milik orang lain. Berpikir untuk melupakan Sakura, Sasuke selalu bermain-main dengan banyak wanita. Seolah mencari pengganti Sakura. Sayangnya dia menyadari jika tak ada satu wanita pun yang seperti Sakura. Tak ada satu wanita pun yang membuatnya ingin bercinta karna sedikit sentuhan. Ya, Sasuke terjebak pada candu seorang wanita bersurai merah muda tanpa bisa terlepas. Selalu memimpikan goyangan erotis wanita itu di tiap malamnya dan berakhir dengan menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Yang paling sialan, wajah Sakura selalu muncul di kepalanya saat Sasuke bersiap merudal wanita-wanitanya hingga senjatanya mengkerut seketika di detik-detik krusial. Membuat Sasuke frustasi karna hingga sekarang belum pernah mencelup wanita manapun selain Sakura.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan penantian Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura berjalan kearahnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang kesal karna bibir mungilnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit, menggerutu.

Sasuke memasang tampang coolnya. Dia berdehem menetralkan suaranya sekaligus jantungnya yang seperti melonjak-lonjak kegirangan karna bisa melihat wanita merah mudanya lagi. Tenang. Tenang. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Bilang 'hai', atau langsung sebut namanya? 'Sakura...' lalu apa? 'Ingat padaku?' Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. Pakai cara biasa, berdiri manis dengan tampang cool dan jreng jreng pertunjukan pesona Uchiha di mulai. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melewatkannya. Dulu saja Sakura langsung mengangkanginya. Sekarangpun pasti juga sama. Sasuke celingukan mencari tempat yang bisa di gunakan ketika Sakura tak bisa menahan nafsunya nanti. Samping minimarket, terlalu ramai. Samping tong sampah? mengerikan. Trotoar, jangan. Bisa di tangkap polisi. Mobilnya? Ah tempat yang sempurna. Setidaknya untuk keadaan darurat.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Tampang cool nan menggoda sudah di pasang. Dan... Taraaaa. Sakura lewat di depannya. Sasuke memasang wajah datar menahan debaran jantungnya yang berlebihan. Semangat sih semangat. Senang sih senang. Tapi harusnya tidak perlu sampai menyakiti dadanya seperti ini. Jantung sialan. Biarkan jantungnya berdebar makin kencang. Saat ini Sakura berhenti tepat di dekatnya. Menatapnya. Sasuke menyiapkan kakinya agar bisa bersiap menerima pelukan Sakura. Terjatuh akan membuatnya malu. Batin Sasuke melonjak kegirangan saat Sakura tersenyum manis padanya. Setelah ini... Setelah ini... Sasuke menganga saat Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya yang cool nan menggoda. Sudah? Begitu saja?

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke geram. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum sopan. Dengan gengsi dan harga diri yang sudah hancur berubah jadi kepingan amarah Sasuke menghampiri wanita cantik berambut pink dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sopan yang masih di pertahankannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?"

"hah?" Sasuke makin jengkel melihat wajah melongo Sakura. Apa wanita itu tidak mengenalinya? Hei dia Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan yang di gilai banyak wanita. Dan Sakura, wanita pink ini, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah merasakan di celupinya melupakannya. Ini sulit di percaya. Bukankah harusnya wanita ini merasa beruntung? Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya, berusaha menenangkan harga dirinya yang mengamuk tak terima.

"Ah maaf aku sedang kesal sebaiknya jangan menambah kekesalanku." Suara merdu Sakura mengalun bagai air tenang menghanyutkan. Menghanyutkan ketenangan yang baru Sasuke usahakan. Wajah Sasuke merah padam menahan kekesalannya saat melihat punggung wanita pink itu yang mulai menjauh. Sasuke menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Rambunya kusut karna ulah tanganya sendiri. Tunggu... tadi dia melihat Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya juga sebelum menyapanya. Bukankah itu berarti Sakura benar-benar sedang kesal? Sasuke mengangguk-angguk memahami bahwa pertemuan mereka tidak di waktu yang tepat. Tidak apa-apa harga diri, semua orang yang sedang kesal pasti buta. Mereka bisa melewatkan hal semenakjubkan apapun di dekatnya. Setelah kekesalannya hilang nanti wanita itu pasti akan menyesal mengabaikan Sasuke. Apa itu berarti kau menganggap dirimu menakjubkan Sasuke? Abaikan saja tingkat kenarsisannya. Dengan hati dan wajah yang tenang karna sifat coolnya sudah kembali Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya. Dia akan menyuruh Kakashi mencari tempat tinggal Sakura. Mereka sudah di takdirkan jadi pasangan. Dan sebagai wanita Sakura akan sangat gengsi mengejarnya, maka Sasukelah yang akan mengejar. Setidaknya itu yang ada di otak Sasuke. Oh mau kau kemanakan para wanitamu Sasuke? Pikirkan nanti.

.

.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Kenapa dirinya tak bisa menahan mulut sadisnya saat bertemu dengan pria tampan tadi. Padahal liurnya sudah bergejolak ingin mengalir dari mulutnya. Deidara sialan. Sakura menyesal? ya. Kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan malaikat penggoda yang sialan tampan. Sakura tiba-tiba melambatkan langkahnya.

"Tadi pria tampan itu memanggil namaku?" Gumam Sakura menyuarakan pikirannya. "Apa karna rambutku? Atau memang tau namaku? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Berarti... Wah apa dia suka padaku? jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apa aku secantik itu? Ah akukan memang cantik jadi wajar saja he he." Sakura mengayunkan kakinya dengan girang. Tapi kemudian langkahnya melambat lagi.

"Tidak. Dia terlihat seperti pria playboy yang membenci anak-anak. Dan aku memiliki Sarada. Aaaah selamat tinggal pria tampan." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Dia ingin pulang, tapi akan sepi karena Saradanya di culik pria pirang tukang pamer. Tayuya sedang berlibur karna butik sedang di renovasi. Dan Sasori... Dimana pria itu? Sakura tersenyum malas. Tidak ada Sarada Sasoripun jadilah. Sakura melangkah gontai menuju rumah Sasori dan Deidara. Iya, mereka tinggal berdua. Sejak kapan pastinya Sakura tidak tahu. Yang jelas lebih dari enam tahun lalu saat mereka membantu Sakura melahirkan Sarada mereka sudah tinggal bersama di rumah itu. Sakura tak tahu dan tak mau tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya apa. Bukan tidak perduli, tapi Sakura rasa jika mereka tak bercerita berarti itu hal yang bersifat privasi. Dan Sakura tak akan melanggar itu.

Saat Sakura masuk kerumah bergaya tradisional itu dirinya langsung di tubruk seseorang yang memeluknya erat. Hampir saja Sakura memukul orang itu sebelum menyadari rambut merah menghalangi sebagian sudut pandangnya. Sasori. Menangis. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan lalu mendorong kasar tubuh Sasori agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau... kau tidak pantas jadi wanita." jerit Sasori. Sakura berdecih meninggalkan Sasori menuju kulkas. Dia bisa punya penyakit gondok kalau harus kesal sepanjang hari. Dengan rakus Sakura menghabiskan sebotol air dingin dan melempar sembarangan botol kosongnya ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pantas jadi wanita." sinis Sasori.

"Kau juga tidak pantas jadi pria. Dan akting menangismu buruk. Sangat buruk." Balas Sakura tak kalah sinisnya seraya merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruang tengah. Rumah dan isinya tak sinkron. Batin Sakura untuk yang sekian kalinya setiap datang kerumah ini.

"Aku akan senang jika kita bertukar jenis kelamin." Sakura menatap horor pria yang duduk di lantai menonton tv. Apa otak pria ini bergeser? "Apa?" Ucap Sasori tak suka saat Sakura menatapnya lama. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau gila."

"Gila?! Tidak. Andai aku wanita, Andai Sarada berasal dariku..." Sakura bergidik memikirkan bentuk Sarada jika berasal dari Sasori. Merah menyeramkan. "...aku akan punya alasan kuat untuk melarang Dei menjual Sarada-chan. Tapi apalah daya, posisiku hanyalah paman. Sama seperti Dei." Sakura mengangguk-angguk sok prihatin pada curhatan pria itu. Curhatan? Tentang apa tadi?

"APA? DEI MENJUAL SARADA?!" Jerit Sakura sampai menegakan tubuhnya. Berita ini membuat tubuhnya meremang ketakutan akan kehilangan Saradanya. "Katakan padaku, dimana si pirang brengsek itu!" Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori dan mengguncangnya tak sabar.

"Sakura kau... bisa... membunuhku." panik Sasori karena sesak nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Katakan kemana Dei membawa Sarada? setelah aku membunuhmu aku akan membunuh Dei." Sasori melepas paksa cengkeraman Sakura dan berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Sasori melambai-lambaikan tanganya menyuruh Sakura tenang.

"Jangan khawatir. Sarada hanya akan berkurang sedikit. Dei tidak akan melepas Sarada begitu Saja." Berkurang sedikit? Sakura sesak nafas dan memucat saat membayangkan Saradanya tanpa jari kaki, atau tanpa jari tangan, atau tanpa telinga, atau... atau... ugh mungkin Sakura akan lebih dulu mati jika itu terjadi.

"Aku... Harus mencari Saradaku." Sasori menarik Sakura agar kembali duduk di sofa.

"Nanti juga Dei akan membawa Sarada-chan pulang." Sakura berontak. Tapi kemudian Sasori menghimpitnya diantara tubuh pria itu dan sofa. "Kau percaya Dei akan menyakiti Sarada-chan? Jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan bisa tidak sih?" Sakura menatap Hazel yang hanya beberapa centi dari emeraldnya. Emosinya terasa membludak mendengar tuduhan Sadari. Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali mendramatisir keadaan? Sadari brengsek. "Dei hanya menjadikan Sarada-chan pancingan atas apa yang di inginkanya" Ujar Sadari ringan seolah bukan dia yang melebih-lebihkan ceritanya tadi.

"Aku benar-benar harus menjauhkan Saradaku dari kalian. Saradaku bisa tak normal jika terus bergaul dengan kalian." Dengus Sakura dengan wajah jengkel. Sasori memasang wajah sama jengkelnya.

"Seolah kau ibu yang normal saja. Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Jika Sarada-chan pulang dalam keadaan tak utuh, kita gunduli sama-sama si pirang itu."

"Sepakat. Jadi turun dari atas tubuhku. Kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas." Sakura mendorong Sasori hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Errr padahal aku bermaksud menggodamu melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau tak masuk kriteriaku."

"Apa aku bilang kau masuk kriteriaku? Aku hanya bilang ingin menggodamu!" Sasori tak terima.

"Terserah." Sakura meninggalkan Sasori untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan di kulkas.

.

.

Sarada mengikuti Deidara yang masuk ke sebuah restoran keluarga. Restoran ini adalah restoran tradisional yang terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Dua orang beda umur itu mengikuti seorang pelayan yang mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan dengan simbol bunga peoni di pintunya. Saat mereka masuk seorang bocah menerjang Sarada dan memeluk Sarada erat.

"Nee-chan, aku kangen." Kenichi berujar dengan suara cemprengnya. Sarada menghela nafas. Deidara lebih protektif dari pada Sasori. Dan benar Saja, Deidara langsung memisahkan Kenichi dari Sarada.

"Pantas saja Sasori mati-matian melarangku membawa Sarada-chan. Kau seperti remora, ah tidak, tapi fish doctor yang harus di jauhkan dari Sarada-chan." Deidara berdiri di depan Sarada menghadang Kenichi yang berupaya menggapai Sarada. Sarada mendengus mendengar mulut jahat Deidara mengeluarkan racun.

"Kenichi-kun." Mikoto meraih tubuh cucunya. Kenichi menurut meski bibirnya mengerucut tak suka. Kenichi bisa membantah siapapun, tapi dia akan kesulitan jika terlalu membantah neneknya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum manis pada dua orang tamunya. Tapi jika di perhatikan fokusnya lebih kepada Sarada. Dalam hati Sarada mengerang malas. Sepertinya bertambah satu lagi orang yang terobsesi padanya. Rasanya sarada ingin merubah sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuat orang terobsesi. Tapi sayangnya dia tak lebih dari seorang anak tanpa uang. Menyebalkan.

"Ah aku tak tahu apa yang kalian sukai jadi aku memesan banyak makanan." Sarada hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan mikoto yang menjelaskan berbagai macam makanan yang di tata di meja oleh pelayan. Sarada melirik paman pirangnya. Pria itu terlihat tak suka dengan segala jenis makanan yang ada.

"Aku memang jarang makan enak, tapi... apakah ini sejenis sogokan atau sesuatu?" Sarada dengan cuek membiarkan pamannya bicara sesukanya. Bahkan Sakura lebih memilih makan dari pada mendengarkan tawa lembut Mikoto. Biarkan saja para orang dewasa membahas hal absurd. Yang penting Sarada kenyang. Kenichi juga lebih memilih makan dan berceloteh tentang rasa makananya pada Sarada.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku cukup senang bisa makan bersama Sarada-chan. Tidakah kau pikir kami mirip?" Ucap Mikoto tanpa peduli wajah shock Deidara. Mikotoksin menyadari ini setelah sampai di rumah kemarin. Rasa familiar itu karna Sarada-chan memiliki ciri seorang Uchiha yang sangat kentara. Dia pikir mungkin saja Sarada-chan masih kerabat jauhnya. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Apa? Tidak. Anda tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Sarada-chan." Sarada yakin pamannya itu berucap tanpa berpikir.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku senang setidaknya bisa bertemu dengan Sarada-chan." Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya akan meraih wajah Sarada. Tapi dengan cepat Deidara menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke depan Sarada sehingga menghalangi Mikoto yang ingin menyentuh gadis kecil itu.

"Paman, kau ingin membunuhku?" ucap Sarada kesal. Deidara kelabakan menatap Sarada. "Paman bisa membuatku tersedak." Onix Sarada menatap kesal Deidara.

"Ah tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Sarada-chan kau menakutiku." Rajuk Deidara. Mikoto terkekeh melihat interaksi dua orang berbeda rambut itu. "Jangan tertawa. Anda boleh melihat Sarada tapi tidak boleh menyentuhnya." Sewot Deidara. Diam-diam Sarada-chan memutar bola matanya malas. Drama ala Deidara selalu membuatnya jengah. Tapi dia tahu dia tak akan terlepas dari ini selama hidup dengan dua paman juga ibunya. Mereka penuh drama berlebihan.

"Kenapa?" Mikoto bingung. Sedangkan Sarada mendorong Deidara sedikit minggir dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Kenichi menyambut Sarada dengan ocehan cerianya tentang orangtuanya, pamannya, dan semua orang di sekelilingnya. Sarada melirik Kenichi yang mulai menceritakan tentang para pelayan di rumahnya.

"Jika anda menyentuh Sarada nanti anda ingin memeluknya. Setelah memeluknya anda pasti ingin memonopolinya. Aku tidak siap menambah Saingan. Sasori dan Sakura saja sudah membuatku keteteran. Menyebalkan." Deidara cemberut memikirkan waktunya bersama Saradanya akan semakin sedikit. Mikoto takjub mendengar penjelasan Deidara. Tapi sebentar kemudian Mikoto terkekeh lagi.

"Lama kelamaan paman bisa memasukanku ke dalam kotak kaca." Gerutu Sarada. Deidara menoleh ke arah Saradanya yang mulai melambatkan makannya.

"Aah kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Aku bisa merancang bentuknya dan Sasori yang membuatnya. Ku rasa kayu dan kaca tidak jauh berbeda. Aku sudah tak sabar." Deidara terlihat lebih bersemangat. Sarada meletakan sumpitnya di meja dengan keras membuat terkejut tiga orang di sana.

"Terima kasih makananya nyonya."

"Ah tidak. Tidak. Panggil aku obaa-san." Ucap mikoto lembut.

"Terima kasih obaa-san. Aku sudah harus pulang, mama pasti sudah menungguku."

"Begitu. Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada mama Sarada ya." Sarada hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku boleh ikut nee-chan?" Tanya Kenichi seperti anak kucing minta si kasihani.

"Tidak sekarang Kenichi-kun. Obaa-san janji lain kali, ok?" Kenichi mengangguk menyetujui, tepatnya terpaksa setuju.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu di lain kali itu." Desis Deidara seraya melotot pada Kenichi dengan aura rival yang kuat. "Pokoknya aku sudah mempertemukan anda dengan Sarada-chan. Lain kali tidak akan semurah ini bertemu dengan Sarada-chan. Dia lebih berharga dari pada artis manapun." Mikoto tertawa renyah seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil seolah menyetujui ucapan Deidara. Setelah mengatakan selamat tinggal seadanya Deidara cepat-cepat menyusul Sarada.

"Kenapa kau cepat-cepat pulang Sarada-chan?" Tanya Deidara ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bukankah paman yang ingin cepat pulang?" Sarada mendengus malas mendengar kekehan Deidara. Dia sudah tahu kebiasaan Deidara jika ingin segera meninggalkan acara tertentu.

.

.

Sakura dan Sarada sampai di apartemen di antar Betynya Deidara. Pria itu sedang berusaha mengambil hati Sakura agar tidak di larang bertemu Sarada. Wanita pink itu benar-benar ngambek padanya. Bahkan ketika mereka turun, hanya Sarada yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Deidara. Sakura bertekad mendiamkan Deidara, tapi biasanya itu tidak berhasil. Tak ada salahnya Sakura mencoba lagi untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya bukan?

"Benarkah tak ada hal aneh yang si pirang itu lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sakura sembari merapikan meja makan. Tadi pagi dia meninggalkan meja makan dalam keadaan berantakan. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, hanya kebiasaan buruk.

"Ya mama. Lebih baik khawatirkan rumah kita." Sarada masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apanya? Tempat tinggal kita baik-baik saja." Sakura mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan mencuci piring. Dia tak akan masak makan malam. Saradanya bilang Deidara sudah memberikannya cukup makan. Sialan. Si pirang itu pasti sombong karna Sarada tak membutuhkan makan malam lagi darinya. Dan dia tak akan selera makan tanpa putrinya, alasan pertama. Alasan kedua, dia sudah mendapatkannya di rumah para pria itu.

"Sarada-chan, Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kalian membuatku tinggal bersama pria aneh. Kau tau, aku bosan mendengar dan melihat Sasori dan boneka kesayanganya itu." Sakura memeluk Sarada yang sedang menonton tv dari belakang. Sakura menarik tubuh gadis kecilnya ke pangkuannya. Tadi Sasori berhasil membuatnya hampir mati kebosanan karna mendengarkan pria itu menjelaskan setiap detil yang di lakukannya saat membuat manekin cantik dari kayu.

"Paman Dei juga sama anehnya." Sarada menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada ibunya.

"Yah setidaknya ada kau. Rasanya menyebalkan tanpa Sarada-chan." Sarada tertawa kecil melihat ibunya merajuk.

"Mama." Sarada menatap Sakura. Gadis kecil itu bertopang dagu dan menatap ibunya. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Sarada dapat mencium wangi ibunya. Wangi yang sangat di sukainya. "Apa mama akan marah jika aku bertanya dimana papaku?" Sakura menatap Putrinya beberapa detik lalu tertawa.

"Kau sudah menanyakanya sayang. Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa marah padamu." Sakura menyentil dahi Sarada. Sedangkan Sarada mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi, di mana papaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu sayang." Sarada mengrenyit. Tapi hanya sebentar wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Siapa nama papaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu sayang." kernyitan di dahi Sarada semakin dalam.

"oke..." ucap Sarada lamat-lamat. Gadis kecil itu mulai gusar. "Seperti apa wajah papaku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagian itu sayang." Sakura mengedikan bahunya acuh. Sarada bergeser menjauh dari ibunya dan bersidekap. Matanya memicing tak suka menatap Sakura.

"Apa ibu sedang ingin membuatku kesal?"

"Oh tidak tidak tidak Sarada-chan." Sakura panik melihat wajah tak suka Sarada. Dia bisa gila jika Sarada marah padanya, mengacuhkanya, atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Sialan. Harusnya setidaknya Sakura bertanya nama pria yang di tidurinya dulu.

"Katakan padaku, apa mama di perkosa?" Sakura ternganga mendengar kata-kata frontal putrinya. Bajingan mana lagi yang mengajarinya?

"Sarada-chan. Siapa yang..."

"Mama jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Potong Sarada. Bagus. Sekarang dia harus bersyukur atau mengutuk otak pintar putrinya. Harusnya putrinya masuk kelas satu SMP bukan kelas satu SD. Sakura tak merasa sepintar Sarada saat kecil. Lalu apakah itu berarti papa Sarada seorang profesor di usia enam belas tahun? sangat menakjubkan.

"Tidak. Siapa yang berani memperkosaku?" Ucap Sakura lirih salah tingkah. Sungguh apa yang ada di otaknya membicarakan hal ini dengan anak berusia enam tahun. Sakura akan mendaftarkan diri ke guiness world sebagai orang teraneh di dunia.

"Aku tau. Menma sensei yang meliburkanku seminggu bisa jadi saksinya?" Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Model bicara apa sebenarnya yang di gunakan putrinya. Kenapa Sakura harus berfikir tiap kali Sarada mengrluarkan kata-kata.

"Oke." Sakura sudah memutuskan menjadi orang aneh. "Aku mabuk dan Terjadi sesuatu dengan orang asing dan... dan..." wajah Sakura memerah antara malu dan pusing memikirkan kata apa yang pantas untuk di ucapkan pada Saradanya. "Aaaarrrgh Intinya aku tidak tau nama, wajah, dan tempat tinggal papamu. Aku tak tahu siapa papamu. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingat. Yang jelas dia sangat tampan karna bisa membuatku khilaf." erang Sakura frustasi.

"Baiklah. Intinya aku tidak punya papa." Sakura tertohok mendengar nada menyerah Sarada. Sakura kembali meraih tubuh putrinya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakanya?" Tanya Sakura lembut seraya mengusap surai gelap Sarada.

"Aku hanya tak bisa menyimpannya lagi. Dulu ku pikir salah satu dari paman Dei atau paman Saso adalah papaku. Tapi aku selalu memanggil mereka paman. Aku tak apa-apa melihat teman-teman sekolahku, bahkan Boruto di jemput tou-sannya saat pulang. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan Kenichi. Anak cerewet itu mempunyai kaa-san, tou-san, obaa-san, ojii-san, dan ji-san dan pengawal dan... banyak. Aku merasa iri. Aku hanya punya mama dan dua paman. Rasanya..." Sarada membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan putrinya.

"Maaf jika Sarada-chan tidak punya banyak anggota keluarga." Bisik Sakura lirih. Perasaannya terluka melihat Saradanya merasa iri. Sakura bisa hanya dengan Sarada. Tapi Sakura tahu Saradanya tak begitu saja bisa menerima perbedaan keluarganya dengan keluarga normal lainnya. Sakura mengecup puncak kepala putrinya berkali-kali. Dia tak bisa membuat sarada mempunyai nenek dan papa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **11/8/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Berkas tentang Sakura yang di terimanya dari Kakashi benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Sakura seorang single parent. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan mental jika Sakura masih bersama degan pria yang di jodohkan dengannya dulu. Sasuke bahkan sudah menyiapkan trik licik untu membuat Sakura bercerai dari suaminya. Terdengar jahat? Sakura lebih jahat lagi karna membuat Sasue tak bisa mencelup wanita manapun! Setidaknya wanit merah muda itu harus bertanggung jawan dengan mau dicelupnya setiap saat.

Bagian lainnya tak terlalu mengejutkan, putri Sakura sudah berusia enam tahun. Namanya Haruno Sarada. Sekarang yang perlu di pikirkan adalah tanggapan keluarga merepotkannya juga keluarga Sakura. Memikirkan Sasuke menginginkan janda beranak satu membuat kepala Sasuke pusing dengan kemungkinan pendapat orangtuanya. Terutama makhluk ungu yang hobi menyudutkannya.

Tunggu. Sarada? sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa panjang. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya berusaha mengingat di mana dia mendengar nama itu. Brak! Sasuke hampir melonjak mendengar suara pintu di banting. Matanya memicing tajam melihat pelaku pendobrakan pintu ruanganya.

"Ji-saaaaan!" Dan jeritan menyebalkan masuk ketelinganya dari tubuh mungil yang berlari siap menerjangnya. "Ji-saaan." Sasuke menahan dahi Kenichi yang bersiap memeluknya. Yang benar saja. Bocah tengil ini seperti tak pernah senang membiarkannya tenang.

"Hentikan kenichi. Aku malas meladenimu." ucap Sasuke malas-malasan. Konan sangat tak bertanggung jawab. Kenapa hanya bisa membuat tanpa mau menjaga sih. Sasuke merutuki tingkah Konan. Lagi pula siapa yang membawa anak ini ke kantor?

"Ji-san, antar aku ke tempat Sarada nee-chan... ayo.. ayo..." Sasuke menopang kepalanya malas. Bocah ini selalu banyak maunya dan merepotkan. Sasuke tak bisa menitipkan Kenichi pada salah satu wanitanya lagi. Tunggu. Tadi dia bilang siapa? Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap Kenichi dengan antusias. Ini pertama kalinya dia antusias pada Kenichi.

"Siapa tadi kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kenichi yang belum berhenti merengek.

"Sarada nee-chan ji-san... Sarada nee-chan... obaa-san tidak bisa mengantarkanku. Dan kaa-san tak bisa di harapkan." Kenichi berucap tak sabar. Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya ide menyiksa Konan menggunakan Kenichi patut di coba. Lagi pula dia ingin memastikan Saradanya Kenichi dan Saradanya Sakura sama atau tidak. Sasuke pikir nama Sarada tidak terlalu pasaran.

"Ji-san ayo... antarkan aku..." kini Kenichi menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Pergilah temui Ojii-san mu. Katakan kau ingin mengajaku pergi dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat Sarada nee-chanmu jika ojii-san mengijinkan kita pergi." seringai Sasuke muncul saat mata Kenichi berbinar girang.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Kenichi. Sasuke mengangguk meyakinkan keponakannya.

"Ya ya sana merengeklah pada ojii-sanmu." Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kenichi cepat pergi. Seperti Kenichi yang antusias bertemu Sarada, Sasukepun sangat antusias bertemu gadis cilik itu. Banyak hal yang berkeliaran di kepalanya. Semua rencana mendekati Sakura buyar menjadi buram. Sasuke jelas yakin seberapa dia menginginkan Sakura, tapi dia tak bisa seyakin itu tentang Sarada. Entahlah, Sasuke hanya berpikir jika Sakura pasti mementingkan pendapat Sarada dalam hal apapun. Dan itu pasti merepotkan untuk Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana cara Kenichi merengek pada kakeknya yang berwajah datar bak tembok dan berperangai keras bak militer hingga mereka berdua mengantongi ijin berpelesir. Sepanjang perjalanan ke butik Sasori -Kenichi hanya tahu tempat ini- untuk menemui Sarada, Kenichi tak berhenti mengoceh tentang ingin begini dan begitu dengan Sarada. Bahkan bocah itu memaksa pamannya membeli banyak kue di toko Nyonya Kushina untuk Sarada. sebelumnya bocah itu sudah memboyong banyak mainannya ke dalam mobil untuk di bawa ke tempat Sarada. Sasuke memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Jelas penampilan mereka seperti akan pindahan melihat banyaknya kardus makanan dan mainan yang di bawa Kenichi. Kenichi seperti penjilat ulung jika sudah menyangkut masalah Sarada.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tega... keterlaluan sekali... tak berperasaan... ibu durhaka..." Sakura menggeram mendengar ocehan kurang ajar dan menyakitkan Sasori dan Deidara. Dou pria brengsek ini sangat mengganggu dirinya yang sedang konsentrasi bekerja. Mereka meributkan Sarada yang di tinggal di apartemen oleh Sakura. Memprotes Sakura dengan kata-kata menyebalkan yang menyebut Sarada masih terlalu kecil. Seharusnya mereka mengatakan itu di depan Sarada dan Sakura akan sangat senang melihat mereka menelan kata-kata pedas dari gadis kecilnya.

"Kalian tidak punya hal lain untuk di kerjakan?!" Geram Sakura menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap pria berbeda rambut di sampingnya dengan sebal.

"Tugas kami memastikan Sarada-chan baik-baik saja." Sakura memijit keningnya melihat betapa kompaknya Sasori dan Deidara mengatakan hal itu dengan angkuh serta berkacak pinggang. Mereka seperti menyaingi peran Sakura sebagai ibunya.

"Sarada-chan bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik dariku..."

"Memang. Aku sampai tak tahu bagaimana bisa kau jadi ibu." dengus Sasori. Sakura menganga.

"Benar. Kau sangat payah. Bagaimana mungkin kami tenang membiarkan Sarada-chan bersamamu. Aku sangat ingin tahu dewa yang membuat Sarada-chan berasal darimu." Sahut Deidara yang membuat wajah Sakura mengeras.

"Sungguh sangat di sayangkan Sarada-chan yang manis berasal dari yang bukan wanita seperti ini." Telinga Sakura panas. Tadinya dia berniat membuat mereka tak mengkhawatirkan Sarada dan segera meninggalkannya dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sepertinya dia akan sangat tak rela membiarkan mereka pergi dengan selamat sekarang.

"Kalian mau bertemu dewakan?" geram Sakura mengeluarkan aura yang mematikan.

"Ah Aku harus membuat rancanganku. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Sakura-chan..." ucap Deidara dengan nada manis sarat ketakutan.

"Benar. Aku akan membelikanmu AC baru agar ruangan ini lebih nyaman." ucap Sasori gugup. Perlahan mereka beringsut ke pintu menjauhi pusat aura tak menyenangkan di ruangan ini.

"Kalian... AKAN KU BUNUH KALIAN!" Sakura bergerak mengejar Sasori dan Deidara yang berlari tunggang langgang menghindari amukannya.

"Waaa..." Sakura berhasil menarik rambut panjang Deidara dan menjatuhkan pria itu lalu menindihnya. "Aaakhhh Sasori toloooong...!" Lolong Deidara di tengah penganiayaan oleh Sakura. Wajah Sakura berubah menyerupai iblis berambut pink yang tak membiarkan Deidara lolos darinya meski berusaha berontak dengan keras.

Sementara itu Sasori menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Tayuya yang meringis ngeri melihat keberingasan Sakura menarik-narik rambut Deidara. Tayuya menoleh pada Sasori yang mengatupkan tangannya dan terlihat khusyuk berdoa. Wanita berambut merah itu mengrenyit di tengah usaha menyelamatkan pendengarannya dari teriakan mengerikan Deidara dan auman ganas Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak menolong Deidara? dia bisa mati di tangan Sakura-san." ucap Tayuya menatap Sasori tak mengerti.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku yang mengalaminya." Tayuya menepuk dahinya takjub mengetahui pola pikir bos merahnya. "Sepertinya kita membutuhkan renovasi lagi hari ini." desah Tayuya melihat sebagian butik berantakan. Dia tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga terjebak di antara para manusia bar-bar ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Kenichi mengernyit mendengar suara ribut dari dalam butik aneh ini. Di tambah lagi dari luar mereka melihat beberapa barang tumbang di tabrak dua orang yang sepertinya sedang bergulat. Sasuke dan Kenichi saling pandang. Mereka ragu kalau saat ini adalah saat yang tepat mengunjungi Sarada. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit berpikir saat menangkap warna kuning dan pink yang bergulat di antara jajaran manekin. Pink? Seperti warna Sakuranya. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakuranya tidak mungkin sebrutal itu.

"Itu tidak baik untuk tontonan anak-anak. Mungkin saja Saradamu tak ada di sana." ucap Sasuke.

"Ji-saaaan... aku mau ke tempat nee-chan." rengek Kenichi. Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel. Tapi... bukankah dia ingin memastikan Saradanya Kenichi sama dengan Saradanya Sakura atau tidak. Sasuke menyeringai. Ini belum tentu berhasil tapi layak di coba. Dia akan menemui putri Sakura baru setelah itu memutuskan akan mengambilnya sepaket dengan Sakura atau mengenyahkanya dengan cara terlicik nan cantik yang bisa terfikirkan oleh otaknya.

"Kita akan ke tempat Sarada yang lain." Sasuke menginjak gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku mau Sarada nee-chan ji-san..." rengek Kenichi tak mengerti maksud Sasuke. Pria itu mendengus mendengar betapa berisiknya Kenichi.

"Iya kita ke tempat Sarada." yang penting Saradakan? Masalah Saradanya Sakura adalah Sarada yang di maksud Kenichi atau bukan pikirkan saja nanti.

"Memangnya ji-san tau di mana Sarada nee-chan?" Tanya Kenichi tak yakin.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Benarkah. Dari mana jii-san tau?" Sasuke menggeram mendengar betapa cerewetnya bocah di sampingnya. "Ji-san benar-benar akan membawaku ke tempat Sarada nee-chan kan?"

"Diamlah Kenichi. Jika tidak aku akan mengantarkanmu pada kaa-sanmu." ucap Sasuke kesal. Yang dia tau keturunan Uchiha bersifat cool dan keren. Kenapa Kenichi bisa secerewet ini? Konan benar-benar merusak gen Uchiha dengan baik.

Perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Sakura cenderung sepi. Kenichi sedang mengkerut mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menggerutu akan mengadukan pamannya pada ibunya. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar gerutuan bocah itu. Meteka sampai di depan pintu apartemen seperti yang di informasikan oleh Kakashi. Sasuke dan Kenichi saling pandang.

"Ji-san benarkah ini tempatnya?" Tanya Kenichi ragu.

"Seharusnya begitu." jawab Sasuke asal membuat Kenichi memberengut tak suka. "Pencet belnya." perintah Sasuke.

"Sarada nee-chan belum tentu ada di dalam. Aku tak mau." Kenichi bersidekap Seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini jadi anak kecil pembangkang sekali sih?" Gerutu Sasuke tak suka.

"Ji-san yang aneh aku kan..."

"Tekan saja apa susahnya..." Ting tong. Sasuke dan Kenichi terdiam melihat Sasuke yang berniat menggertak dengan memukul tembok justru memukul bel. Sasuke panik. Apa yang harus di katakannya.

"Siapa?" Suara mungil bernada malas terdengar dari interkom. Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Kenichi dan mendekatkanya ke interkom.

"Ini Kenichi..." ucap Kenichi ragu-ragu seraya melirik pada Sasuke dan mendapatkan pelototan galak pria itu. "Sarada nee-channya ada?" Sasuke mendengus mengejek ucapan Kenichi. Seolah mereka sudah yakin saja ini tempat tinggal Sarada. Tapi dia lebih mengejek dirinya yang bertingkah konyol bersama seorang bocah.

Setelah suara dengusan tak ada apapun yang terdengar lagi dari interkom. Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Kenichi dan mengreyit bingung. Apa mereka di abaikan? Orang di dalam sana tak menyangkal juga tak membenarkan ini tempat tinggal Sarada atau bukan.

"Ji-san bagaimana kalau yang di dalam bukan nee-chan?" Kenichi tampak gelisah.

"Mana aku tahu." sungut Sasuke dengan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Pintu apartemen terbuka memunculkan sosok mungil yang mereka harapkan. Sarada memandang malas dua orang yang berkutat di depan pintu apartemennya. Sedangkan Kenichi langsung berteriak kegirangan berusaha memeluk Sarada namun di tahan oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Mau apa ke sini?"

"Tentu saja mau main bersama." ucap Kenichi ceria seraya menunjukan beberapa kotak besar di belakangnya hasil memaksa pamannya untuk membawa benda itu dari mobil. Sarada memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu apa ji-san juga mau ikut main?" Sasuke tersentak karna pertanyaan Sarada. Tadinya dia masih menduga-duga di mana kemiripan anak ini dengan Sakura.

"Mana mungkin. Aku hanya mengantar bocah merepotkan itu." sungut Sasuke dengan kalem. Sarada mendengus.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ji-san salah tempat. Memangnya aku terlihat bisa di repotkan oleh bocah ini?" Sasuke ternganga mendengar ucapan Sarada. Dia tak tahu bocah macam apa yang di gilai Kenichi ini. Tapi jelas bermulut tajam. Sialan. Kenapa ibunya bersikeras uchiha masih berkerabat dengan bocah menyebakan ini?

"Kau sangat tidak sopan sekali pada orang yang lebih tua." Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah coolnya dan nada bicara datarnya. Tidak ada sejarahnya ada anak kecil yang bisa membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Ji-san sok kenal sekali." Sasuke nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya ke tanah mendengar balasan Sarada yang mengacuhkan rengekan Kenichi. "Meski pernah bertemu ditempat kerja mama bukan berarti kita saling kenal sampai paman bisa berkunjung ke sini kan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Bahkan di tambah rasa panas seperti terbakar dan mau meledak. Dia sendiri cukup terkejut dengan efek ucapan gadis kecil itu. Selama ini tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan seperti itu. "Aku tak akan membantumu membawa barang-barang merepotkanmu itu masuk." lanjut Sarada yang di tujukan pada Kenichi sebelum masuk meninggalkan satu bocah yang bersemangat dan satu pria dewasa dengan harga diri hancur. Sasuke terdiam, tadi dia bilang tempat kerja mama? Apa Sakura bekerja di butik itu? Sasuke tak membaca informasi pekerjaan Sakura. Dia terlalu fokus pada fakta Sakura adalah single parent. Tapi Dengan cepat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan pikiran jika yang sedang bergulat tadi adalah Sakura.

"Jii-san bantu aku memasukan ini. Setelah itu ji-san pulang saja." Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati melihat kekurang ajaran Kenichi. Sial sekali hidupnya. Sudah sering di bully Kenichi dan sekarang di bully Sarada. Sasuke sampai tidak tahu dia ini usianya berapa. Kenapa dari yang balita sampai lansia begitu leluasa membullynya.

Setelah bersusah payah memasukan kardus-kardus makanan dan minuman mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Hari ini dia sudah dua kali melakukan pekerjaan kasar karna Kenichi. Sarada menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa tunggal di samping sofa yang di tiduri Sasuke.

"Kenapa ji-san tak pulang?" Tanya Sarada dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Sasuke mengerang jengkel. Dia akan cepat botak karna stres jika berada di tempat ini. "Wajah ji-san tak seperti orang yang suka pada anak-anak." lanjut Sarada sembari memperhatikan Kenichi yang membongkar kardus-kardus bawaannya mengeluarkan makanan dan mainan yang dia bawa.

"Ya ya aku sama sekali tak menyukai anak-anak menjengkelkan seperti kalian." dengus Sasuke sembari mendudukan dirinya. Dia mengrenyit melihat Sarada memutar bola matanya dan terlihat geli. Demi tuhan, yang dia hadapi ini harusnya masih anak SD. Kenapa perilakunya lebih menjengkelkan dari para wanitanya.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Aku hanya membayangkan reaksi mama dan dua pamanku jika mendengar ucapan ji-san." Sasuke terpukau melihat Sarada terkekeh. Sasuke tak menyangka jika gadis kecil ini begitu menawan di matanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengetok-ngetok kapalanya pelan. Menjauhkan pemikiran buruk tentang dirinya yang mungkin berpotensi menjadi seorang pedofil. Sasuke meringis membayangkan reaksi keluarganya jika mengetahui dia terpesona oleh gadis yang bahkan belum lulus SD.

"Nee-chan, ayo main." seruan Kenichi menarik Sasuke kembali ke alam sadar.

"Ya ya." Sahut Sarada malas-malasan sembari turun dari sofa dan duduk di lantai menemani Kenichi bermain lego.

"Siapa nama ibumu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sarada balik tanya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Sasuke agak aneh dengan pemikirannya ini. Tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal jika bicara dengan Sarada seperti bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Sangat nyaman tanpa ada pertentangan sedikitpun. Katakan saja Sasuke sudah gila.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawaban Sarada membuat Sasuke menyeringai sementara Kenichi meneriaki pamannya jengkel karna mengajak Sarada bicara terus hingga nyaris mengabaikan ucapan Kenichi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk ramennya malas. Dia merasa tak bisa makan dengan tenang sebelum melihat Sarada makan. Padahal ini sudah sangat terlambat jika di sebut makan siang. Perutnya berteriak nyaris semenit sekali tapi seleranya sama sekali tak bagus tanpa Saradanya. Putrinya memang lebih baik dari pada anak-anak lain dalam hal menjaga dirinya. Tapi kenyataan itu tak pernah mampu menghilangkan segala kekhawatiran Sakura sebagai seorang ibu.

"Ah makan tanpa Sarada-chan rasanya tidak enak." keluh Sasori. Seperti setiap hari makan bersama Sarada saja, cibir Sakura dalam hati.

"Jangan memancingku lagi Sasori. Aku akan jadi botak jika membangunkan monster untuk ke dua kalinya hari ini." keluh Deidara. Pria ini sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan sangat sabar dan hati-hati. Terkadang dia meringis merasakan sakit yang menyengat kepalanya saat rambut yang di sisir terlalu kusut. Dan setelah itu dia akan menyambung ringisanya dengan gerutuan mengutuk Sakura tanpa henti. Tentu saja dengan suara pelan. Dia tak akan mengambil resiko menjadi botak dengan mengumpat Sakura secara terang-terangan.

"Pekerjaanku hanya tinggal sedikit, bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" Sakura memasang wajah manisnya. Sasori dan Deidara melengos tak mau menanggapi ucapa Sakura. Wanita itu sangat menyeramkan jika marah. Tapi akan sangat menggemaskan jika merengek. Dia wanita pink sialan yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Tidak. Kau selalu menyisakan pekerjaanmu. Itu tak baik bagi butikku." sahut Sasori tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku jadi tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu?" Rajuk Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Jangan menoleh. Jangan menoleh. Dia hanya monster menyeramkan. Sasori dan Deidara menguatkan hatinya. "Ah aku sangat merindukan Saradaku..." Bisik Sakura lirih plus nelangsa. Dua pria di depannya menelan ludah gugup. "Bagaimana kalau Saradaku belum makan? Bagaimanapun dia masih kecil." rengek Sakura. Sasori dan Deidara menoleh begitu mendengar nama Sarada di sebut. Dan mereka harus rela kalah saat melihat wajah memelas Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut dan emerald bening yang berkaca-kaca. Mereka mengeluhkan tingkah Sakura yang tak sesuai umur.

"Baiklah." Sasori mendesah kalah. "Demi Sarada." tambahnya. Sakura bersorak lalu berlari mengambil barang-barangnya. Wanita pink itu melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi membuat mereka mengumpat.

"Apa aku boleh pulang cepat juga?" Tanya Tayuya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Apa kau lupa kalau jam kerja berakhir masih dua jam lagi?" ucap Sasori sinis. Tayuya merengut. Dia mengumpati kelakuan bosnya dalam hati. Ah betapa senangnya jika dia memiliki Sarada.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat jarum pendek berada di angka empat. Gila. Ayahnya pasti akan menceramahinya karna meninggalkan pekerjaan sangat lama. Mungkin saja kali ini Kenichi tak akan bisa membantunya.

"Kenichi, kita harus pulang." ucap Sasuke. Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam seolah kata-kata Sasuke adalah angin lalu. "Kenichi, ojii-san akan marah. Kita terlalu lama di sini." geram Sasuke. Kenichi menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan ji-san. Katakan aku menginap." ucap Kenichi dengan wajah polos cenderung acuh tak acuh.

"Anak ini." Sasuke meraih tubuh Kenichi dan mengempitnya. Membawa bocah yang memberontak itu ke arah pintu.

"Aku tak mau pulang! Lepas! ji-san aku tak mau!" jerit Kenichi sembari memberontak. Gerakan Kenichi membuat Sasuke tak seimbang dan akhirnya jatuh karna tersandung ujung sofa. Brak. Bruk.

Sarada memandang paman dan keponakan yang sedang bergulat di lantai. Sasuke bersikeras membawa Kenichi pulang sedangkan Kenichi yang tak mau pulang menendang apapun yang akan meraihnya.

"Sial Kenichi. Aku bersumpah tak akan membawamu ke sini lagi." geram Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dia tak pernah menyangka berurusan dengan anak kecil akan semelelahkan ini. Selama ini hanya menyebalkan.

"Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga." Sasuke menoleh pada Sarada yang bersidekap memperhatikan mereka. "Kelakuan kalian mirip." lanjut Sarada. Sasuke merasa ada batu seberat satu ton yang di jatuhkan ke kepalanya. Demi apa dia di samakan dengan anak kecil oleh anak kecil. Seumur-umur Sasuke tak pernah sepening ini menghadapi anak kecil. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang sebelum mendadak mempunyai penyakit jantung atau darah tinggi.

"Kenichi. Kalau kau masih tak mau pulang akan ku tinggal." ancam Sasuke dengan wajah garang. Dia sama sekali tak bisa memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Hm hm." Kenichi mengangguk- angguk kalem. "Hati-hati di jalan ji-san." Lanjut Kenichi yang membuat Sasuke mengerang dalam hati melihat reaksi Kenichi pada ancamannya. Kepala Sasuke berdenyut. Dia pulang bersama Kenichi saja masih berpotensi mendapatkan sengatan listrik dari ayahnya apalagi pulang tanpa Kenichi. Bukan cuma ayahnya yang memberikan sengatan listrik. Tapi dua pasang uchiha di rumahnya pasti mengeroyoknya lagi. Sasuke bergidik. Cukup sekali dia di sudutkan dua hari yang lalu.

"Oke. Kenichi, ji-san akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi nanti. Tapi kita harus pulang dan mandi dulu." Bujuk Sasuke setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menekan segala kejengkelannya. Dia juga menahan diri agar tidak meledak saat mendengar dengusan remeh Sarada. Gadis kecil itu sangat ahli membuatnya kesal.

"Aku bisa mandi di sini dengan nee-chan." Sasuke mengutuk gadis kecil yang terlihat menahan senyumnya. Sangat menjengkelkan melihat gadis kecil itu tak melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kenichi begitu terobsesi padanya. Sedangkan dia dengan sangat menyedihkan seperti merengek meminta agar keponakan nakalnya menurut.

"Oke. Bisakah kau mengatakan padanya agar pulang. Kurasa kau tak akan mau repot mengurusi mandinya dan makan malamnya dan jam tidurnya dan apapun." ucap Sasuke kalah dengan nada penuh kejengkelan pada Sarada.

"Ji-san benar." Sarada mendesah. "pulanglah." Sasuke nyaris tertawa mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Sarada. Gadis kecil ini sedang bercanda atau apa?

"Tapi nee-chan..." rengek Kenichi dengan nada memelas. Sarada hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sasuke takjub melihat tingkah Sarada. Gadis kecil itu terlihat begitu dewasa sekaligus menjengkelkan di matanya.

"Aku tak mau bicara denganmu jika kau jadi pembangkang." Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kata gadis kecil di depanya. Seolah dia bukan pembangkang saja.

"Nee-chan..."

"Kau bisa ke sini lagi. Aku masih punya waktu meladenimu sampai hari selasa." Ucap Sarada tak mau di bantah.

"Baiklah nee-chan. Tapi besok aku ke sini lagi ya." seru Kenichi ceria. Wow. Haruskah Sasuke bertepuk tangan untuk Sarada.

"Hn. Kau tak sekolah?" Sarada cukup terkejut karna kepeduliannya.

"Aku bosan. Sekolah sama sekali tidak asyik." Tanpa Sadar Sarada tersenyum tipis mendengar nada tak suka Kenichi. Dan lagi-lagi senyum Sarada membuat Sasuke terpukau. Sasuke segera berdehem menyadarkan dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan begitu? Kita pulang Kenichi?" ucap Sasuke cepat-cepat saat Sarada dan Kenichi menoleh padanya karna dehemannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke pintu di ikuti Kenichi dan Sarada. Saat dia membuka pintu dia di kejutkan sosok pink yang sepertinya juga terkejut melihatnya. Manik emerald yang selalu menghiasi setiap mimpi dan fantasi liarnya terbelalak menatapnya dan dua anak kecil di sampingnya bergantian.

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis penuh percaya diri.

.

.

tbc~~

.

.

Buat reader yang gak login, maaf ya gak bisa bales review kalian..

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **13/8/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis penuh percaya diri.

Sakura masuk dan menggeret Sarada meninggalkan Sasuke yang ternganga. Sakura mengabaikannya untuk ke dua kalinya? Sungguh menakjubkan. Apa dia sangat tidak menarik di mata wanita pink itu. Ugh jadi janda beranak saja sikapnya menyebalkan begitu, apalagi jika seorang gadis. Sasuke tak mampu membayangkan betapa menjengkelkannya Sakura jika seorang gadis. Ibu dan anak sama-sama menjengkelkan.

"Bukankah mama sudah bilang jangan memasukan orang asing ke dalam apartemen?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Sarada memutar bola matanya malas. Dan tanpa mereka berdua ketahui Sasuke juga memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kekhawatiran Sakura. Memangnya tampangnya seperti penjahat sampai wanita itu tak perlu menanyakan siapa dia dan justru langsung memarahi Sarada.

"Aku mengenal mereka ma."

"Mereka orang asing Sarada-chan. Kenal sehari dua hari tak membuatmu mengenal mereka dengan baik."

"Mereka akan main di sini sampai hari selasa." Sakura melotot lalu menoleh pada Sasuke dan Kenichi yang menonton dibelakangnya. Sakura beralih berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke dan Kenichi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan mendekati Sarada-chan?" Ketus Sakura. Dia mengabaikan protes batinnya yang berkali-kali menjeritkan betapa tampannya pria ini. Sakura mengerang dalam hati, batinnya seperti sudah meneteskan air liur melihat betapa menawannya Sasuke. Dia merasa familiar dengan perasaan ini. Ah benar, dia pria bertampang playboy yang menyapanya kemarin. Hanya itu? Sakura masih merasa tak puas dengan kesimpulannya. Lupakan. Sakura menguatkan hatinya, kebaikan Sarada lebih penting dari apapun.

"Aku mau Sarada-nee jadi onee-chanku." Sahut Kenichi lantang. Dahi Sakura berkerut melihat Kenichi. Sedangkan Sasuke melengos, tidak mungkinkan dia bilang mendekati Sarada agar bisa memiliki ibunya.

"Dengar ya anak kecil... Aku tak pernah berniat menikah dengan tou-sanmu jadi Sarada-chan tak akan pernah jadi nee-chanmu. Pulanglah." Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengusir dua pria itu dari apartemennya.

Sasuke nyaris tertawa mengetahui Sakura salah sangka tentang hubungannya dengan Kenichi. Dan bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa menyimpulkan Kenichi menginginkan ayahnya menikahi Sakura. Terlebih lagi jika Konan mendengar ucapan Sakura, pasti akan terjadi perang dunia shinobi ke lima.

Saat Sasuke akan menyahuti ucapan Sakura ponselnya berbunyi. Rentetan pesan dari ayah, ibu, kakak dan kakak iparnya masuk bersamaan. Sangat mengejutkan. Apa mereka merencanakan penganiayaan pada psikis Sasuke bersama? Terserah. Yang jelas sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan adalah pulang.

"Ah maaf, tapi kami harus pulang." Sasuke tersenyum manis. Dia akan memikirkan ini lagi nanti. Tapi Sakura butuh shock terapi untuk kesalahannya karna melupakan Sasuke. Tanpa di duga siapapun Sasuke mengecup ringan pipi Sakura membuat tubuh wanita pink itu membeku. "Dah Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lalu menggeret Kenichi pergi dari situ sebelum Sakura sadar dan mengamuk. Melihat Sarada dan bagaimana Sakura memarahi gadis kecil itu cukup memberi petunjuk pada Sasuke sedikit tentang sifat Sakura. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia masih sangat menginginkan Sakura, mungkin dengan Saradanya sekaligus tidak akan menjadi hal buruk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sementara itu Sarada mengerang kesal melihat mamanya telah menghancurkan beberapa barang di apartemen mereka. Terutama kardus-karsus bekas makanan yang di bawa kenichi dan juga sebagian besar mainan yang di tinggalkan bocah itu. Sarada sama sekali tak pernah habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala raven Sasuke. Bukankah mereka baru kenal tapi berani sekali pria itu mencium mamanya. Benar-benar prilaku buruk yang seharusnya tak dilakukan di depan anak kecil. Biar bagaimanapun dia dan Kenichi seharusnya belum boleh melihat hal seperti itu.

"Aaaah apa yang tadi dia lakukan?" Sarada memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Sakura memegang ke dua pipinya yang memerah malu-malu. Dalam kurun waktu satu menit satu detik mamanya bisa berubah dari monster mengerikan menjadi gadis kemayu. Sarada semakin malas melihat mamanya duduk di sofa dan bergerak-gerak tak jelas dengan senyum aneh yang belum pernah Sarada lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin mamanya tiba-tiba menjadi gila. Gadis itu lebih memilih membereskan kekacauan yang di buat Sakura.

Di mulai dari sore itu hampir semua yang Sakura lakukan tidak ada yang benar. Saat Membantu Sarada mengumpulkan pecahan barang yang Sakura banting tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya berubah merah dengan cepat. Wanita pink itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dua tangannya menangkup pipinya. Dan berakhir dengan pecahan barang yang sudah di kumpulkan berceceran kembali.

"Mama..." protes Sarada yang akhirnya memilih membersihkan itu sendirian.

Saat membuat makan malam entah kenapa Sakura mengomel dan menyebut 'tidak baik bagi Sarada' dan 'playboy tampan' dan 'tidak menyukai anak kecil' dan 'sepertinya ayah dan anak merepotkan'. Sarada mengalihkan tatapannya dari hikayat Genji pada mamanya yang lebih cocok di bilang mengamuk daripada memasak.

"Mama..." tegur Sarada yang hanya di jawab dengan cengiran oleh Sakura.

Dan saat mereka tidur berkali-kali Sakura terkikik geli. Dan berkali-kali Sakura mendengus kasar dan menggerutu tak jelas. Sarada hanya menghela nafas malas membiarkan Sakura bergerak-gerak tak jelas di ranjang. Sebenarnya sangat mengganggunya.

"Mama menyukainya?" akhirnya Sarada menyerah membiarkan Sakura bertingkah tak jelas. Gadis kecil itu berguling menghadap Sakura.

"Ah Sarada-chan bicara apa sih? Itu tak mungkin." Sarada menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terkesan sok meyakinkan. Gadis kecil itu meragukan posisinya sebagai anak karna saat ini Sakura jauh lebih pantas menjadi anaknya.

"Aku tak keberatan jika mama menyukainya. Mama seperti lebih membutuhkan suami daripada aku yang membutuhkan papa." Sarada tersenyum meyakinkan Sakura melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Sudah cukup Sakura selalu mengatakan demi kebaikannya. Mamanya perlu memikirkan apa yang di butuhkannya tanpa menjadikan Sarada sebagai penghalang.

"Sarada-chan... Kau yang terpenting bagi mama. Mama tak akan menempatkanmu di posisi sulit." Sakura mengusap lembut wajah putrinya. Memangnya mamanya tak berpikir, melihat mamanya bertingkah tak jelas juga termasuk posisi sulit.

"Aku akan bilang jika aku kesulitan. Lakukan apapun yang mama sukai sampai aku protes." Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan putrinya. Dia sangat tahu Sarada selalu di luar ekspektasinya. Dia tak akan bisa bertingkah bagai pahlawan di depan putrinya.

"Kau manis sekali Sarada-chan." Sakura menarik Sarada ke pelukanya.

"Hn." Ucapan Sarada menjadi kata terakhir malam itu. Mereka tidur dengan berpelukan dan senyum di bibir masing-masing. Sarada menyadari ketertarikan mamanya pada Sasuke karna mamanya tak pernah bertingkah aneh seperti ini jika itu bukan Sasuke yang melakukan. Sakura pernah di peluk Sasori, tak sengaja berciuman dengan Deidara, merangkul pemilik pet shop, tak sengaja di rangkul Menma saat terpeleset dan tak ada yang berubah dari sikap mamanya. Dalam kasus Kiba dan Menma justru dua orang itu yang salah tingkah. Sarada tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya merasakan nafas Sarada sudah teratur. Gadis kecilnya sudah terlelap. Sakura menekuri wajah mungil kesayangannya. Dia tak bisa menahan segala tingkah anehnya hari ini. Dan putrinya begitu menakjubkan dengan memberinya kesempatan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sakura tak mungkin bisa bilang jika ada perasaan familiar saat melihat Sasuke dan perasaan melambung saat di cium pria itu. Sakura tak bisa bilang jika pria itu sangat mengingatkannya pada bayangan buram pria yang bercinta dengannya. Bahkan surai raven dan onix itu membuatnya seperti melihat Saradanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dia tak akan berharap banyak untuk dirinya, baginya Sarada adalah yang terbaik darinya dan sumber kebahagiaannya. Dia akan melakukan seperti yang Sarada mau.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengencangkan dasinya. Dia menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar suara langkah menghentak-hentak menuju kamarnya. Apa tak puas wanita ini mengganggunya sejak semalam? Telinga dan otaknya bisa stres jika harus mendengar ocehan panjang tak jelas.

"Kenichi-kun." ah suara lembut tapi menyebalkan ini harusnya bisa mempertimbangkan terlalu pagi untuk mengacau kamarnya. Ini kamarnya, kenapa wanita itu bertingkah seolah ini kamar bocah tengil yang masih mimpi indah di ranjangnya. "Kenichi-kun bangun. Ojii-san sudah menunggumu di meja makan." Konan menggoyang pelan tubuh Kenichi.

"Kaa-san." Kenichi mengucek lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba bocah itu terduduk cepat membuat Konan Sangat terkejut. "Ji-saaan!" jerit Kenichi mengejutkan Konan dan juga Sasuke yang berniat membuka pintu.

"Ji-saaaan aku tak mau di tinggal." Kenichi berlari dan memeluk kaki Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak dan mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Kenichi. Sejak dia menjanjikan akan membawa bocah itu ke tempat Sarada lagi kemarin, Kenichi sama sekali tak mau berpisah darinya. Bocah itu sangat takut Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Kenichi-kun, kita mandi dulu ya." bujuk Konan. Wanita ini sejak semalam uring-uringan karna Kenichi benar-benar mengacaukannya. Siapa suruh terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga sering menitipkan Kenichi padanya.

"Aku mau mandi dengan ji-san." rengek Kenichi.

"Tidak. Kau tidak lihat penampilanku? tidak mungkin aku memandikanmu." ketus Sasuke. Yang benar saja. Bocah ini sangat merepotkannya sejak tadi malam, dia bahkan tak punya waktu memikirkan Sakura dan Sarada karna Kenichi benar-benar tak mau lepas darinya. Anak ini terus memegangi baju atau celananya.

"Kau. Jaga nada bicaramu. Kenichi masih kecil, tak pantas mendengar ucapan pedasmu." ketus Konan memasang wajah sangar.

"Dia sama sekali tidak seperti anak kecil. Terlalu menyebalkan."

"Beraninya kau bilang dia menyebalkan! Kau pikir kau siapa? Kenichi seorang Uchiha." _Memangnya aku bukan uchiha?_. "Kenichi adalah cucu dari Fugaku yang merajai dunia bisnis." _Aku anak raja bisnis itu._ "Kau harusnya memperlakukan Kenichi dengan baik." _Kau juga harusnya memperlakukanku dengan baik_. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menyahuti segala ucapan Kenichi begini dan begitu Konan dalam hati.

"Ji-saaan." teriakan Kenichi terdengar ke seantero kediaman megah Uchiha saat Sasuke melangkah menyeret kakinya yang di gelayuti Kenichi.

"Kenichi-kun lepaskan dia." Konan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kenichi pada Kaki Sasuke yang terus berusaha berjalan mengabaikan Kenichi yang merengek di kakinya.

"Aku merasa terluka melihat kalian seperti itu." Ucap Itachi yang berdiri di tangga. Sepertinya dia berniat menyusul mereka. Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kakaknya itu.

"Jangan bilang aku harus menjelaskan ini." Ketus Sasuke. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya yang entah apa artinya. Pria itu mendekati Kenichi yang masih menempel di kaki Sasuke seperti kotoran.

"Kenichi ayo sama tou-san." ucap Itachi lembut.

"Aku cuma mau sama ji-san. Tou-san sama kaa-san saja." Wajah Itachi memucat mendengar ucapan putra tunggalnya. Di dalam lubuk hati pria itu menyesal jarang meluangkan waktu bersama Kenichi. Sekarang bahkan putranya lebih memilih bersama pamannya di banding dirinya.

"Lihatkan. Dia sudah meracuni otak Kenichi-kun, sayang." tuduh Konan yang dari tadi kesal karna Kenichi tak mau lepas dari Sasuke. Pria raven itu cemberut mendengar tuduhan Konan. Memangnya siapa yang berinisiatif mencampurkan Kenichi dengannya setiap hari?

Setelah adegan saling umpat dan rengekan serta teriakan dan berakhir dengan ikut campurnya Mikoto, masalah selesai. Kenichi tak lagi menempel pada Sasuke tapi mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Seperti anak itik yang berjalan di belakang induknya. Sangat menggemaskan untuk sebagian orang, namun sangat menjengkelkan untuk Sasuke.

Belum lagi kelakuan Mikoto yang bagai gadis labil banyak pertanyaan saat tahu kemarin Sasuke membawa Kenichi bertemu Sarada. Sasuke jadi penasaran sebenarnya pelet macam apa yang di gunakan anak itu sampai hampir tiap orang yang berurusan dengannya bagai anak anjing manis penjilat.

Dan fakta mengejutkan baru Sasuke ketahui saat dirinya memutuskan membaca berkas tentang Sakura secara keseluruhan. Wanita pink itu tak pernah menikah. Di usir dari keluarga besarnya. Dan pindah dari kotanya ke kota ini. Itulah alasannya selama ini Sasuke tak bernah bertemu secara kebetulan di kota tempat dia sekolah. Keluarga Sasuke baru pindah ke kota ini setelah pria itu lulus kuliah.

Sasuke mendesah. Tak ada hal spesifik yang menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupan Sakura setelah terusir dari rumah karna kehamilannya. Lagi pula Sasuke tak bisa memikirkan alasan Sakura tak menikah. Mungkinkah pria yang di jodohkan dengannya kabur setelah menghamilinya? Jika memang begitu seharusnya mudah saja bagi wanita itu mencari pasangan sementara untuk menutupi aibnya. Haruno Kizashi, ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis Uchiha. Itu berarti mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah finansial. Jadi apa sebenarnya alasan wanita pink itu memilih terusir dari rumah?

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Mungkin bisa jam makan siangnya di gunakan untuk mengantarkan Kenichi ke apartemen Sarada. Bocah itu benar-benar keras kepala. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan Mikoto yang mengunjungi panti asuhan milik yayasan keluarga mereka. Padahal biasanya Kenichi akan senang jika di ajak bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Ternyata bocah itu begitu terhipnotis oleh pesona Sarada.

.

.

.

.

Sarada mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pipinya. Dia melirik paman merah dan paman pirangnya yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Mereka bilang makan siang, tapi Sarada tak yakin karna baunya sangat jauh dari bayangan makan siang yang setidaknya layak.

"Hei Sasori. Apa yang kau masukkan? Kenapa warnanya hitam begini?" oceh Deidara mengerutkan keningnya. Niatnya membuat nasi goreng tapi kenapa jadinya seperti... entahlah.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku hanya memasukkan kecap seperti yang kau bilang." elak Sasori. Mana mau dia menjadi pihak yang bersalah. Sarada menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan dua pamannya. Mereka memaksa menemani Sarada dengan alasan dunia sudah tak aman. Akan banyak penculik yang mengincar Sarada. Padahal mereka lebih menyeramkan dari pada penculiknya. Lagi pula mereka seperti pengangguran kelas kakap saja.

Putri tunggal Sakura itu menatap lama nasi goreng buatan Sasori dan Deidara yang di hidangkan di depannya. warnanya agak kehitaman. Potongan cabenya seperti ban mobil. Telur mata sapinya tak punya mata. Sebenarnya bagaimana cara ke dua pamannya membuat nasi goreng. Perlahan Sarada mendongak menatap dua pamannya yang menunggu reaksinya dengan cemas. Cengiran mereka nyaris menyerupai orang yang sedang sembelit.

"Paman?" Akhirnya Sarada mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Tapi justru itu yang semakin membuat Sasodei makin tak tenang. Mereka menggerutui jasa katering yang biasa mereka gunakan karna tak mengajari mereka memasak.

"Y... ya Sarada-chan..."

"Kalian menyamakan mulutku dengan tong sampah?" Sasodei menganga tak mengerti maksud ucapan gadis kecil mereka.

"A... apa maksudmu Sarada-chan?" Sarada menghela nafas kesal memandang dua pamannya. Dia sangat tahu betapa pamannya melakukan ini dengan sangat serius. Tapi sungguh, dia bukan lelucon yang harus memakan makanan yang jauh dari bentuk makanan yang layak.

"Sudahlah... Aku..." Ucapan Sarada terputus saat bunyi bel terdengar. Sarada akan beranjak namun Deidara cepat mendahuluinya.

"Aku yang akan membukanya Sarada-chan." Sarada mendudukkan kembali bokongnya di kursi. Dia menatap Sasori yang masih nyengir padanya.

"Paman benar-benar ingin aku memakan ini?" Tanya Sarada. Belum sempat Sasori menjawab, teriakan dan suara gaduh terdengar dari ruang depan. Sarada dan Sasori bergegas beranjak menuju ke sumber keributan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekan bel apartemen Sakura. Dia mengantar Kenichi bertemu Sarada lagi. Gadis kecil itu yang mengatakan bisa menemani Kenichi sampai hari selasa nanti. Jadi seharusnya tidak masalah menyenangkan hati keponakannya kan? Sebenarnya dia juga butuh Sarada untuk mengoreksi informasi yang lebih pribadi tentang Sakura. Katakan dia sudah gila, tapi Sarada terlalu lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, menurutnya.

"Ji-san kuning?!" ucap Kenichi terkejut saat melihat Deidara yang membuka pintu.

"Kau? Remora?" Ucap Deidara tak kalah terkejut. Otak Deidara langsung bekerja cepat saat melihat tuyul saingannya berkunjung ke rumah Sarada-chan. Dia tak akan membiarkan bocah ini bertemu dengan Saradanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat kilatan persaingan di mata pria pirang ini dan keponakannya.

"Jangan harap aku... waaaa heeeii!" Kenichi menerobos masuk tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Deidara. Dengan geram Deidara mengejar Kenichi. "Kembali kau remora!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar panggilan Deidara pada Kenichi. Biarpun dia tak menyukai Kenichi bukan berarti dia suka mendengar keponakannya itu di panggil dengan sebutan yang menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Waaaa... Ji-saaan... nee-chaaan..." Kenichi berteriak dan berusaha memberontak saat Deidara menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Jangan coba-coba..."

"Kau yang jangan coba-coba menyakitinya pirang." Sasuke menarik rambut panjang Deidara yang langsung panik mengkhawatirkan rambut indahnya yang baru saja di sembuhkan dari penderitaan karna serangan Sakura kemarin. Sementara tangan kirinya tak melepaskan Kenichi yang sibuk memberontak tangan kanannya berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari genggaman Sasuke. Tak lupa mulutnya yang berteriak mengimbangi teriakan Kenichi. Sasuke yang melihat kepanikan Deidara hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pria itu terlihat tak rela rambutnya di tarik dan tak rela melepaskan Kenichi. Tapi Sasuke tak akan melepaskan rambut pirang di genggamannya sebelum pria itu melepaskan Kenichi. Biar bagaimanapun dia harus melindungi Kenichi dari mara bahaya. Luka Kenichi sama dengan kesialan baginya. Bayangkan saja empat ekor macan Uchiha yang sedang sibuk dengan urusanya masing-masing nun jauh di sana.

"Apartemen ini seperti taman kanak-kanak." Desis Sarada seraya bersidekap saat melihat kelakuan tiga orang itu. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduga keributan macam apa yang akan terjadi di apartemennya jika mereka semua berkumpul. Sedangkan Sasori menatap waspada pada dua pendatang baru. Sarada mendesah malas melihat reaksi Sasori. Tak adakah yang bisa bersikap normal di sini?

"Hei. Hentikan si pirang yang menyerang Kenichi ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah saat tak sengaja dia melihat sosok yang menjadi obsesi semua orang. Mana mungkin seorang Sasuke meminta tolong dan memohon pada seorang gadis kecil.

"Kau. Jangan bertingkah sebagai pewaris di sini. Tak ada satupun yang boleh memerintah Sarada." Sarada mendengus melihat paman merahnya berkacak pinggang menantang Sasuke. Gadis Kecil itu merutuki ketenangan hidup yang hampir tak pernah menghampirinya. Anggapan ibunya tentang skorsingnya sebagai liburan salah besar. Ini lebih membuat stres di banding pelajaran sekolah.

"Dia akan menurutiku." ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Sasori melotot tak terima. Begitu juga Deidara. Belum sempat dua orang itu memprotes suara Sarada lebih dulu menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

"Aku akan mengusir kalian tanpa kecuali jika membuat keributan di sini." Ancam Sarada.

"Sarada-chan..."

"Nee-chan." Sarada justru membuka pintu dan menatap empat orang di depannya. Gadis cilik itu mengangkat bahunya sembari melirik ke arah luar.

"Ah aku melepaskannya. Jangan usir aku." Deidara melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Kenichi membuat bocah itu tersungkur dan mengaduh. "Lepas." Deidara menarik rambutnya hingga terlepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Pria pirang itu mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit kusut dengan sayang. Dia tak peduli rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat tarikan Sasuke, yang penting rambutnya sehat.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya tak acuh. Dalam hati dia sangat penasaran dengan pengaruh Sarada pada semua orang. Bahkan ibunya menaruh perhatian lebih pada gadis cilik ini. Sasuke tak mau mengakui ini, tapi dia juga menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sarada. Yah meskipun itu karena dia putri dari Sakura. Mungkin lain kali Sarada harusnya mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden.

Akhirnya kondisi bisa tenang karna masing-masing tak mau membuat Sarada marah. Deidara dan Sasori menahan diri saat Sasuke mengatakan masakan mereka lebih cocok masuk ke tempat sampah dari pada ke mulut. Sarada tersenyum sinis mendengar pemikiran Sasuke yang entah kenapa mirip dengannya.

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati saat Deidara dan Sasori menghalangi niatnya mengobrol dengan Sarada. Padahal dia sangat ingin mencari tahu informasi pribadi Sakura. Dan yang paling berisik Kenichi. Berkali-kali bocah itu berteriak kesal saat Sasori dan Deidara bekerja sama menghalanginya yang berusaha menarik perhatian Sarada.

Sasuke menghela nafas bingung saat jam makan siang akan berakhir. Kenichi pasti tak akan mau kembali ke kantor bersamanya. Bocah itu menghabiskan sehari semalam menempel padanya untuk bertemu dengan Sarada. Sasuke tak akan meninggalkan Kenichi di sini. Ada dua monster yang akan menyiksanya dengan leluasa. Sebagai paman yang baik dia tak akan tega meninggalkan Kenichi bersama bahaya yang sudah pasti. Sasuke melirik Sasori dan Deidara yang membereskan dapur karna perintah Sarada. Yah itu memang pantas mereka dapatkan karna mengacak-acak dapur Sakura.

"Kenichi." Panggil Sasuke. "Kita akan menculik Sarada..." Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Kenichi saat bocah itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Kau ingin leluasa bermain berdua kan dengan nee-chanmu?" Kenichi mengangguk. "Karna itu kau harus siap berlari kuat dan bawa ini." Sasuke menyodorkan setoples kelereng milik Kenichi yang di tinggal di sini oleh bocah itu kemarin.

Sasuke membekap Sarada yang duduk tenang mendengarkan dua pamannya berceloteh saat mencuci piring. Sebelum dua pria jadi-jadian itu menyadari, Sasuke membawa Sarada keluar apartemen. Sarada memutar matanya mengetahui kenyataan konyol yang di lakukan Sasuke dan Kenichi. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam saja di dekapan Sasuke yang masih membekapnya. Sarada tak tahu alasannya, dia hanya ingin diam seperti ini. Dekapan Sasuke terasa hangat dan nyaman baginya. Onixnya bergulir melirik wajah Sasuke, dan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya yang di bekap Sasuke. Kilat ambisi sekilas terlihat di matanya sebelum kembali datar saat mendengar teriakan dua pamannya yang di kelabui Sasuke tadi.

"Sarada-chan!" Sasuke dan Kenichi mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan panik Sasori dan Deidara.

"Brengsek. Kembalikan Sarada-chan!" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan ikut panik saat melihat Sasori dan Deidara mengejar mereka. Sialan. Sejak kapan dia hobby main kejar-kejaran. Sasuke akan membuat Kenichi menurut padanya setelah ini.

"Kenichi sekarang!" perintah Sasuke. Dengan susah payah Kenichi membuka toples kelereng dan menaburkannya.

"Waaaa waaaa." jeritan terkejut di susul teriakan kesakitan dua orang yang mengejar mereka membuat Kenichi dan Sasuke saling lirik dan tersenyum puas.

"Polisi! Polisi! ada penculik!"

"Kembalikan Sarada-chan, pantat ayam brengsek!" Jeritan Sasori dan Deidara mereka abaikan. Kecuali bagian pantat ayamnya, Sasuke menggerutu bertanya-tanya siapa yang mereka sebut pantat ayam.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan tenang. Kenichi sangat tenang bila bersama Sarada. Sasuke sampai ingin menanyakan trik jitu Sarada membuat Kenichi begitu memurut padanya. Sasuke sedikit tertegun menyadari ada yang berbeda pada pola pikirnya. Jika dulu dia akan sangat keberatan dan melakukan banyak cara agar ruang kerjanya tak menjadi tempat penitipan anak. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, ruangannya seperti menjadi taman bermain dadakan dan Sasuke merasa tak keberatan. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

"Jam berapa Sakura pulang kerja?" Tanya Sasuke saat jam pulang kantor. Sarada mengangkat wajahnya dari permainan lego yang akhirnya hanya di mainkannya sendiri karna Kenichi tertidur di sampingnya.

"Ji-san kenal mamaku?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin Sarada menyimpulkan begitu karna panggilanya pada Sakura yang terkesan akrab. Sasuke tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Sarada.

"Aku menganggapnya takdirku." Sarada tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke cukup terkejut melihatnya sangat terbuka dengan anak kecil. Ini akan masuk rekor teraneh yang di miliki Sasuke.

"Baguslah." Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung mengartikan ucapan gadis kecil yang kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lego. "Ku pikir akan bagus jika ji-san bersikap baik pada mama. Mama terlalu banyak berpikir, itu terkadang membuatku khawatir."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh menanyakan hal ini. Tapi mulutnya terbuka begitu saja. Dia sungguh takut karna saat ini hatinya di penuhi harapan yang sepertinya sedikit sulit di wujudkan. Atau mungkin tidak juga.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika ji-san menyukai mama." Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Sarada. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang gadis kecil begitu gamblang mengutarakan pemikirannya. Lagi pula pemikirannya kenapa terlalu begitu. Harusnya tidak masalah, tapi ini tentu saja masalah di saat anak kecil seperti menelanjangi perasaanmu.

"Kau hanya anak kecil, jangan asal bicara." Sasuke merasa terintimidasi oleh onix yang menatapnya tajam. Senyum meremehkan muncul di bibir gadis kecil itu dan terlihat sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke.

"Aku ini orang nomer satu yang berpengaruh pada mamaku. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang tak ku inginkan bisa mendekati mamaku." Apa ini ancaman? Sebenarnya bagaimana cara berpikir gadis kecil ini? Sasuke merasa berhadapan dengan ayahnya saja. Tanpa di sadari Sasuke menelan ludah mendengar ucapan atau mungkin ancaman Sarada. Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah Sarada benar.

"Hn. Aku menyukai mamamu. Jadi, apa aku mendapat dukunganmu?" Sasuke merasa kalah. Tapi tentu saja dia tak akan menunjukkannya.

"Kita mempunyai warna mata dan rambut yang sama, ku pikir bukan hal buruk menjadi ayah dan anak." lagi-lagi Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya mendengar ucapan Sarada. Gadis kecil di hadapannya benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Sasuke sudah menyadari kesamaan mereka itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tak merubah apapun, dan Sarada mengatakan tak masalah karna persamaan itu. Haruskah Sasuke bersyukur?

"Kau hapal nomer ponsel mamamu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya yang di jawab dengan anggukkan Sarada. "Kita harus menghubungi mamamu agar menjemputmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ji-san bisa membayar jasaku dengan dinner." Sasuke menatap Sarada tak mengerti. "Untuk nomor ponsel mama." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar lanjutan ucapan gadis cilik itu. Sesaat kemudian pria itu menatap Sarada heran. dinner?! Benarkah yang di hadapannya adalah anak kecil? Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum memilih mengabaikan keanehan Sarada.

Setelah Sarada mencatat nomor ponsel Sakura di ponsel Sasuke, pria itu langsung menghubungi Sakura. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lututnya menunggu jawaban dari wanita pink yang entah sedang apa di suatu tempat.

"HALO!" Sasuke nyaris terlonjak mendengar nada ketus dan kasar Sakura.

tbc~~

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **3/9/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

Ponsel Sakura berdering tak ada hentinya. Demi tuhan dia tak akan menjawab jika panggilan itu berasal dari dua orang yang bersikeras makan siang bersama Sarada. Sebenarnya dia tak rela membiarkan mereka memasakkan makan siang untuk putrinya karna di yakini akan mengancam keselamatan putri semata wayangnya itu. Dia saja pernah hampir mati saat makan masakan Sasori setelah melahirkan Sarada dulu. Saat itu Sakura mengutuk hujan badai yang membuatnya hampir melahirkan sendirian di tepi jalan jika dua pria itu tak menemukannya. Dan untuk ke dua kalinya di hari yang sama dia mengutuk hujan badai karna tak bisa memesan makanan sehingga harus memakan makanan mematikan karya Sasori. Bahkan Deidara saja sampai mulutnya berbusa. Jika Sakura tidak dalam kondisi lemah dia pasti sudah menghajar pria berwajah bayi itu. Tapi sekarang Sakura yakin putrinya tak akan memakan masakan mereka berdua. Gadis kecilnya terlalu cerdas untuk terjebak pada hal mengerikan seperti itu. Kembali pada ponsel yang masih bergetar, Sakura tersenyum sinis. Dia tak akan kembali sebelum rambut dan tubuhnya seharum bunga. Sulit mengakuinya, tapi karna tak ada yang tahu dan dengar Sakura mengakui jika kejadian kemarin sore adalah penyebab dirinya mulai memperhatikan penampilan. Ugh ini memalukan, tapi apa boleh buat. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan pria itu lagi dan mendapatkan ciuman? Bukan berarti Sakura berharap. Dia hanya tak ingin di anggap tidak terawat. Sebenarnya Sakura menjelaskan pada siapa?

Empat jam Sakura habiskan untuk melakukan perawatan di salon. Kuku? kinclong. Kulit? kinclong. Wajah? kinclong. Rambut? mengembang, bersih, berkilau, sehat dan kinclong. Sempurna. Dengan senyum manis Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempatnya bekerja. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Ugh, Sakura menatap kesal nama Sasori yang terpampang di layar. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Terhitung hampir seratus panggilan tak terjawab yang semuanya dari dua pria itu. Saat di salon wanita pink itu men-silent-kan ponselnya karna terlalu berisik dan tidak bisa membuatnya rileks. Tapi jika melihat jumlah panggilan sekarang sepertinya ada hal aneh. Meski tiap hari juga dua pria itu melakukan hal aneh.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, sudah sangat sore. Dia mendesah saat lagi-lagi merasakan getaran ponselnya dari dalam tas. Sebenarnya kesurupan apa sih dua orang ini sejak tadi bergantian meneleponnya. Apa mereka keracunan kata-kata pedas putrinya? Itu wajar saja jika mereka benar-benar memasakkan makan siang untuk Saradanya.

"Halo." Akhirnya Sakura menjawab panggilan Deidara dengan malas.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!" Reflek Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Sepertinya pria pirang di seberang sana benar-benar kesurupan. "Jalang brangsek! pink seenaknya! Kenapa kau masih hidup jika dari tadi tak bisa mengangkat teleponku!" Omel Deidara yang langsung membuat Sakura cemberut. Dia memang salah karna menghabiskan waktu di salon saat jam kerja. Tapi seharusnya si pirang itu tidak semarah ini, bukannya dia yang bilang sedang ingin bersama Sarada-chan di banding merancang pakaian?

"Kau mencari gara-gara denganku?!" rajuk Sakura. Merasa melakukan kesalahan membuat Sakura tak bisa bersikeras.

"Kau! Kau yang keterlaluan!" Kali ini suara Sasori yang membentaknya. Dua pria ini sedang memusuhinya. Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal, pertanda buruk.

"Ayo katakan apa salahku." Tantang Sakura.

"Salahmu tak mengangkat telepon kami. Kau tahu, Sarada-chan di culik!" tubuh Sakura membeku. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kalian bohongkan?! Kalian hanya mengerjaiku. Tak akan mempan lagi." Sakura tertawa kaku.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, kali ini kami serius." lirih Sasori. Wajah Sakura pias seketika. Dunianya serasa runtuh. Saradanya. Putri tercintanya. Satu-satunya hal berharga yang dia miliki. Tak terasa kristal bening meluncur begitu saja di pipi kinclongnya. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya mengeras. Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Sasori wanita itu menghapus air matanya dan berlari menuju butik. Tidak ada waktu bersedih. Dia harus segera mengetahui siapa penculik Saradanya. Dia akan memburu orang itu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Dan sebelum itu, dia harus memberi pelajaran dua pria lalai yang menyebabkan putrinya di culik.

Sakura membuka pintu butik dengan kasar mengagetkan tiga orang yang sedang duduk berdiskusi. Tanpa basa-basi wanita pink itu menarik kerah Sasori dan membantingnya ke lantai. Erangan Sasori tak menuai belas kasihan dari Sakura. Kalau saja Sasori tak memiliki keahlian bela diri mungkin rasa sakitnya akan jauh lebih parah dari ini melihat betapa kuatnya bantingan yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Sakura!" Teriak Deidara yang justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari emerald Sakura. Dengan sigap Deidara menghindar Saat Sakura akan melakukan hal yang di alami Sasori padanya. Deidara cukup siap karna mendapatkan giliran ke dua serangan Sakura. "Dengar aku dulu!" Ucap Deidara was-was. Dia tahu Sakura kuat, tapi dia tak tahu jika wanita itu menguasai judo. Sasori jadi korban pertamanya.

"Benar. Katakan siapa yang menculik Sarada-chan." Ucap Sakura dengan nada berat nan mengerikan. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori, Deidara apalagi Tayuya melihat Sakura sangat marah. Biasanya wanita pink itu hanya suaranya yang menggelegar di banding serangannya.

"Kau bisa beladiri?" Tanya Sasori yang di bantu Tayuya berdiri. "Ini sakit sekali." keluh pria berambut merah itu.

"SD judo. SMP karate. SMA taekwondo. Jadi, siapa yang menculik Sarada?" Ulang Sakura dengan nada yang membuat tiga orang lainnya meneguk ludah. Bukan hanya karna aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura tapi juga kenyataan hobby Sakura di bidang berkelahi.

"Uchiha." Sahut Deidara lirih.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melapor ke polisi?" tuntut Sakura. Demi tuhan harusnya mereka sudah melaporkan ini ke polisi mengingat mereka berusaha meneleponnya sejak tadi siang.

"Salahkan saja dia." ujar Sasori menunjuk Deidara dengan cemberut. Yang di tunjuk melotot tak terima. Sakura menghela nafas. Dia harus tenang. Dia juga bersalah karna tidak mengangkat telepon mereka sejak siang. Setelah tarik nafas buang, tarik lagi buang lagi, Sakura menatap Deidara yang menggigiti kukunya.

"Jadi, Apa maksud Sasori?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang lebih terkontrol, mengurangi kepanikan di wajah yang lainnya.

"Aku menelepon nyonya Uchiha. Kukatakan putranya menculik Sarada-chan. Tante-tante itu justru tertawa. Dia bilang 'begitu ya? Sekalian saja Sarada-chan tinggal bersama kami dan tidak usah pulang-pulang', menyebalkan kan?" Ucap Deidara yang sebelumnya mengikuti gaya bicara nyonya Uchiha. Sasori mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Deidara. Sedangkan Sakura memijit kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Sebenarnya jenis perilaku apa saja yang ada di dunia ini?

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mengancamnya akan melaporkan si pantat ayam itu ke polisi, tapi tante-tante itu malah bilang 'Wah coba saja, tapi aku bisa memastikan jika laporan itu tak akan di tanggapi' begitu. Orang kaya sialan kan?." ucap Deidara yang lagi-lagi setelah meniru gaya bicara nyonya Uchiha. Sakura makin pusing. Sebenarnya putrinya itu terbuat dari berlian atau apa? Kenapa banyak sekali yang ingin memilikinya? Sebagai ibu Sakura merasa di rugikan jika hak miliknya direbut.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apalagi? Ya aku meneleponmu. Lawannya terlalu kuat dan kami harus mengibarkan bendera putih." Sakura menatap tak percaya wajah polos Sasori. Selama ini dia begitu memuja Sarada tapi kenapa mengibarkan bendera putih dengan sangat mudah? Dasar payah.

"Jadi ke mana Sarada-chan dibawa?" Tanya Sakura menyerah. Dua pria kesayangannya setelah Sarada itu tak bisa di andalkan.

"Mana aku tahu." Sasori dan Deidara mengangkat bahunya acuh. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"JADI USAHA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN UNTUK MENEMUKAN SARADA?!" Tiga orang di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget karna teriakan Sakura.

"Sa...Sakura-chan..."

"KALIAN..." Dering ponsel memutuskan ucapan Sakura. Dengan kesal Sakura menggeser tombol hijau di ponselnya. "HALLO!" bentak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"HALLO." Sasuke nyaris terlonjak mendengar nada ketus dan kasar Sakura. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berdehem.

"Hallo, Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke kalem dengan suara paling menawan. Dalam hati pria itu menggerutu karna dirinya tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Bukan hanya karna bicara dengan Sakura tapi juga tatapan intens gadis kecil di depannya.

"Siapa ini?" keketusan suara Sakura belum berkurang. Sasuke mendesah, kenapa dia harus menyukai wanita mengerikan ini sih.

"Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan siapa aku..." Ucap Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura melukai harga dirinya lagi dengan mengatakan tidak mengenalnya. Pria itu tak akan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti cara Sakura. Tapi dia bertekad dialah yang akan memaksa Sakura mengikuti caranya. "...Sarada bersamaku. Jadi apa kau akan menjemputnya?"

"Sialan. Kau yang menculiknya seharusnya kau yang mengantar pulang Saradaku. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" Sasuke tertohok mendengar umpatan Sakura. Dia sangat tak terima dan merasa di lecehkan karna Sakura menyebutnya tak bertanggung jawab. Hei, dia tak akan merelakan kantornya menjadi wahana bermain jika tak merasa bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya.

"Terserah. Kau mau menjemputnya atau biarkan dia tak pulang?" Ketus Sasuke yang mendapatkan pelototan Sarada dan geraman Sakura di seberang sana.

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan setelah mengatakan alamat kantornya pada Sakura. Dia sedikit berdehem menghindari tatapan tak suka Sarada padanya. Gadis kecil itu mendengus lalu tertawa sinis.

"Semoga beruntung ji-san." ucap Sarada pelan.

Sasuke cemberut mendengar ucapan Sarada. Apa maksudnya? Dia bahkan tak melakukan apapun yang patut di khawatirkan. Jika maksud Sarada adalah Sakura, Sasuke kali ini cukup percaya diri bisa mengendalikan wanita itu. Dia akan memakai trik cantik yang menggoda pada wanita itu. Seringai Sasuke muncul membayangkan ini dan itu yang akan di lakukannya untuk meredakan kemarahan wanita takdirnya. Iya, Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti marah padanya. Tidak mungkin dua pria jadi-jadian itu tak mengadu padanya. Tapi kenapa butuh waktu setengah hari?

Dua kepala berwarna rambut sama itu menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke ruangan Sasuke. Senyum anggun Mikoto adalah pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat sebelum Fugaku menyusul masuk. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat orang tuanya yang sangat tumben masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oh benar-benar ada di sini..." Mikoto langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sarada. "Kau manis sekali Sarada-chan." Dengan gemas Mikoto mencium pipi Sarada. Sementara itu Sarada meringis geli mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang kurang akrab dengannya. Dia memang sering mendapatkan ciuman tapi hanya dari mama dan dua pamannya. Ini pertama kalinya orang yang bisa di bilang asing menciumnya.

"Kaa-san melupakan cucu lamanya." ucap Sasuke yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan oleh Fugaku. "Apa-apaan tou-san?"

"Bicaramu yang apa-apaan? Kamu pikir ada cucu baru dan cucu lama." Fugaku mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Tentu saja ada, lihat buktinya, ibunya bahkan tidak melirik Kenichi yang tertidur di sisi lain Sarada. Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku sudah bilang pada dua pamanmu jika kau akan menginap di rumahku." Hah? Sarada menatap Mikoto tak mengerti. "Tadi mereka menelepon dan bilang kau di culik Sasuke, jadi sekalian saja ku bilang kau akan menginap. Sayang sekalikan kalau menculikmu hanya sehari." Ucap Mikoto terlalu riang. Dua pria dewasa di ruangan itu melengos malu mengakui Mikoto adalah keluarga mereka, itu kalau bisa. Nyatanya Mikoto masuk daftar teratas orang yang dua pria itu sayangi.

"Sayangnya mamaku akan segera menjemputku."

"A...apa? oh kalau begitu aku akan meminta pada mamamu agar membiarkanmu menginap."

"Ku rasa itu sulit."

"Jika sulit aku akan memaksa." Sarada terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugakupun terpukau pada pesona Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari tiga pasang mata memperhatikannya. Dia tersenyum lembut yang justru semakin membuat tiga orang itu terpesona.

"Ku rasa mamaku sedang dalam kondisi buruk karna Sasuke ji-san menculikku. Lagi pula aku ada janji dinner. Dan aku lapar." Kali ini Sasuke yang nyaris terkekeh melihat orang tuanya terpaku menatap Sarada. Sasuke tahu ayah dan ibunya heran melihat sikap Sarada yang bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari pada para wanitanya.

"Begitu..." Mikoto mendesah lesu. "Lain kali aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Kali ini ku rasa aku akan puas dengan menciummu." Mikoto mencium pipi Sarada dengan gemas. Senyum manis Sarada Mengembang saat Mikoto dan Fugaku beranjak membawa Kenichi pulang.

Suasana hening cukup yang cukup lama tercipta setelah kepergian tiga Uchiha itu. Sasuke berdiam tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Dia menerka-nerka isi pikiran gadis cilik yang senyumnya belum luntur di depannya. Pria raven itu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, melihat senyum Sarada membuatnya merasa damai. Seolah memang inilah yang dia butuhkan. Perasaannya pada Sarada berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Sakura. Setidaknya dia tenang karna mengetahui jika dia bukanlah seorang pedofil.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di depan gedung bertingkat yang kelihatannya mewah. Ugh, hal-hal mewah membuat perasaannya tak enak. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. Dia sangat ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Jangan tanyakan kenapa. Sakura sedang tak mau membahasnya, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Aku di depan gedung kantormu." Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas setelah mendengar Sasuke akan membawa Sarada turun.

Beberapa menit menunggu Sakura melihat gadis kecilnya berjalan keluar bersama pria tampan yang lancang menciumnya kemarin. Lupakan pria tampan dan ciumannya. Sakura berlari memeluk Saradanya. Gadis nakalnya ini sudah membuatnya jantungan. Sakura cemberut menatap Sarada.

"Mamakan sudah bilang, kau harus menghilangkan sifat merepotkanmu itu." rajuk Sakura. Dia tak akan mampu membentak Saradanya meski sudah membuatnya panik setengah mati.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun mama." Sarada mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ugh. Sarada begitu menggemaskan membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Jadi siapa yang harus ku salahkan?" Sarada melirik ke arah Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan mamanya. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sarada, wajahnya sedikit merona saat melihat pria tampan beronix menawan itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan perasaan anehnya. Dia menurunkan Sarada dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Dalam hati Sakura mengeluhkan batinnya yang beradu argumen dengan logikanya.

"Jadi apa alasanmu menculik Sarada-chan. Kau tahu, seharusnya aku melaporkanmu pada polisi. Dan sialan. Gara-gara kau aku membanting Sasori." Wow. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Saradapun takjub mendengar Sakura membanting Sasori. Bukan hanya takjub, tapi juga peringatan bagi Sasuke agar bersiap-siaga jika berada di sekitar wanita perkasa itu. Sasuke mengerang karna khawatir akan kalah perka... sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan si raven ini.

"Tak ada. Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Sakura dengan cepat menutup ke dua telinga Sarada sedangkan gadis kecil itu memutar bola matanya. Mamanya yang terobsesi pada kepolosannya mulai bertingkah.

"Hei. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal berbahaya di depan Sarada-chan." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Di mana yang berbahaya dari kata-katanya? "Kau mengatakan gombalan picisan yang menggelikan." Sasuke tersinggung lagi. Kenapa Sakura selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggungnya? Bukankah itu lebih berbahaya dari pada gombalannya? Sedangkan Sarada menggerutu dalam hati karna dia tetap bisa mendengar meskipun telinganya di tutup oleh tangan mamanya. Apa yang di lakukan mamanya sangat tanggung.

"Maaf jika gombalanku picisan dan menggelikan. Aku tak bermaksud menggombal, asal kau tahu." Sungut Sasuke. Lagi pula sejak jaman Madara bayi sampai Kenichi mulai menyebalkan tak ada sejarahnya Uchiha menggombal.

"Mama, aku lapar." Sakura menatap wajah mungil kesayangannya. Benar, Sarada tak akan mungkin sudah makan jika yang memasak Sasori dan Deidara. Penculik tampan itu juga tak bertanggung jawab memberi Saradanya makan. Ugh, kenapa Saradanya selalu berada dalam bahaya?

"Ah ayo kita makan." Sakura sudah akan beranjak tapi terhenti karna Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian." Blush. Wajah Sakura memerah, berusaha galak tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa yang menguasai dirinya saat ini. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menekan segala hal yang membuat wajahnya memanas. Mungkin dia memang harus memikirkan kesehatan jantungnya dan kebutuh...han...bi...bi... aaaaah Sakura merutuki otaknya yang mulai tak beres.

"Tidak..." Sakura akan menolak karna tak yakin bisa memaksa jantungnya berdetak normal jika terus berada di sekitar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya mama harus makan malam sendirian karna aku ada janji makan malam dengan Sasuke ji-san." Sakura cemberut mendengar ucapan putrinya. Jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk pulang lagi? Yang benar saja. Lagi pula kenapa Sarada sama sekali tak memberinya pilihan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Sarada-chan." _Karna aku mungkin akan bertingkah aneh_. Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak. Kita bisa makan malam bertiga." Sarada menggandeng Sasuke dan Sakura untuk pergi makan malam. Tanpa dua orang dewasa itu sadari Sarada mengulum senyumnya.

Sementara itu Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. Dia melirik Sasuke yang berjalan tenang dengan sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Sakura menggigit kukunya agar bisa menahan senyumnya. Melihat bagaimana mereka berjalan bertiga membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merona. Dia tak pernah memimpikan melakukan ini. Lebih tepatnya dia tak membiarkan dirinya bermimpi untuk ini.

Di sisi lain Sasuke mati-matian menahan senyumnya. Mengetahui Sakura memiliki seorang putri memang tak begitu menyenangkan mengingat dirinya yang masih single. Bohong jika dia bilang biasa saja saat menerima kenyataan yang di sukainya bukan single. Tapi jika itu Sarada Sasuke pikir tak apa-apa. Gadis cilik ini entah bagaimana caranya sudah menguasai sisi lain hatinya. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke jadi berpikir orang yang Menjadi ayah biologis Sarada adalah seorang Uchiha mengingat banyaknya ciri mencolok seorang Uchiha pada diri Sarada.

Makan malam berjalan lancar cenderung tenang. Sarada terlalu pendiam untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sakura dan Sasuke terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan berkali-kali Sakura tersedak saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu, padahal itu sesuatu yang biasa dan wajar. Seperti 'mau tambah?' atau 'apa makananya enak?' yah sejenis itu. Sasuke jadi takut berbicara lagi dan membuat Sakura tersedak. Jangan sampai Sakura meninggal karna tersedak seperti yang terjadi di perlombaan makan yang di adakan sebuah restoran ayam. Orang akan menderita karna menahan tawa.

Sarada hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah aneh dua orang itu. Jika bisa gadis kecil itu ingin segera menghilang agar tak melihat hal-hal konyol yang di lakukan mereka. Karna itulah saat mereka sampai di apartemen Sakura, Sarada langsung keluar mobil dan meninggalkan dua orang dewasa yang bertingkah aneh itu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura malu-malu sembari menggigiti bibirnya gugup. Dia berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berubah jadi wanita kemayu. Bagaimana bisa selalu melindungi Sarada jika dia merasa selemah ini.

"Hn. Kau tak mengingatku?" Sakura menatap onix yang langsung mengunci emeraldnya. Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, kau yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyapaku di depan mini market." Sasuke mendesah kecewa.

"Kau memperkosaku saat mabuk tujuh tahun lalu Sakura!" ucap Sasuke kesal. Iya Sakura mabuk. Tapi harusnya dia tidak melupakan wajah orang yang di nodainya. Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tak mengamuk.

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Dia menatap tak percaya pria di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin kebetulan ini bisa terjadi. Inikah alasan perasaan familiar yang akhir-akhir ini Sakura rasakan? Diakah ayah kandung Sarada? Sakura merona merasakan senang saat mengetahui fakta ayah kandung Sarada setampan ini. Berarti seleranya tetap bagus meski sedang mabuk. Tapi tunggu, Sakura memicing menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mau menipuku? Banyak pria yang bisa mengaku di pe... per..." Wajah Sakura memerah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengakui memperkosa seorang pria? OMG dia tak seperkasa itukan? Dia wanita. WANITA. "Apa buktinya?" ucap Sakura kemudian dia melotot garang tak terima di tuduh memperkosa seorang pria. Itu fitnah yang kejam.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Wanita ini tak mau mengakui perbuatannya. Bagaimanapun dampak psikologis yang di alami Sasuke karna pelecehan seksual itu bukan hal kecil. Dia jadi tak bisa bermimpi selain dari hal-hal berbau erotis. Dia jadi menderita tak bisa bercinta dengan wanita lain karna kepala pink dan emerald itu menjajah otaknya. Dia jadi maniak gila karna membingkai celana dalam dan meletakkan di...CELANA DALAM! Sasuke menyeringai Sadis.

"Aku akan memberikan buktinya besok. Sebelum itu kau harus menerima hukumanmu,kan?" Tanpa di duga Sakura, pria raven itu menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya. Bukan ciuman erotis penuh nafsu. Hanya ciuman lembut sarat kerinduan. Sakura merasa lututnya lemas. Irama jantungnya sangat cepat melebihi genderang mau perang. Wajahnya memanas, tapi dia... suka. Tanpa Sakura bisa kontrol lengannya mengalung di leher Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tak terjatuh. Sebelah tangan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dan membawanya merapat ke posisi yang lebih intim.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan Sakura menarik nafas. Onixnya melembut menatap emerald sayu di depannya. Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Sasuke memberi kecupan kecil di bibir menggoda wanitanya. Bagaimanapun Sakura harus menjadi wanitanya.

"Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk merasakan ini. Aku sangat menginginkanmu jadi milikku." Bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali memagut bibir manis Sakura. Lidahnya bergerak pelan dan teratur di dalam mulut Sakura. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu rasapun yang di miliki wanitanya.

"Eeeennnggg..." Sakura mengerang di mulut Sasuke. Tubuhnya meremang merasakan kenikmatan di cumbu seorang pria. Dia bahkan sudah hampir lupa rasa memabukkan ini. Sekarang semuanya terasa buram. Di kepalanya hanya berisi sesuatu yang sangat mendesak ingin di lakukannya. Hasratnya membuncah. Sakura baru menyadari betapa dia merindukan sentuhan dari seorang pria. Suhu tubuhnya naik drastis. Dan sialannya, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa basah dan berkedut merengek membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Mama..." Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar suara dari orang kesayangannya. Sarada kembali karna mamanya tak kunjung masuk. Dan dia mengerang mendapati apa yang di lakukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak suka. Tapi karena dua orang itu jadi tontonan orang yang lewat. Demi tuhan mereka melakukan itu di pinggir jalan dan ini belum cukup malam untuk membuat jalanan sepi.

Setelah tersadar dengan posisi mereka Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke kuat agar menjauh darinya. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan rintihan pria itu karna punggung Sasuke menabrak mobil. Sakura panik melihat Sarada yang memandangnya tak suka. Demi tuhan dia tak bermaksud melakukan hal ini di depan Sarada. Dia tahu Sarada masih kecil dan tak pantas melihat apa yang di lakukannya.

"Sa...Sarada-chan..." ucap Sakura gugup.

"Aku bisa menginap di tempat paman Sasori jika kalian mau melakukannya di dalam apartemen." Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan Sarada. Bahkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan salah tingkah saat di tatap Sarada. Tawarannya bukan hal buruk, tapi yang menawarkan adalah orang yang belum pantas mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Sasuke sangat menyayangkan hal itu.

"Apa... maksudmu Sarada-chan... kami tidak..."

"Kalau melakukannya di sini kalian menjadi tontonan orang mama." Sakura dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengerang bersamaan. Insting binatang sialan. Sakura melirik Sadis Sasuke dan menyalahkan pria itu dalam diam. Sasuke balas melirik Sakura tak terima. Di sini seharusnya Sakura yang bisa menahan diri, karna dia wanita.

"Dah ji-san." Sarada menggeret mamanya meninggalkan Sasuke setelah mendengus melihat interaksi mereka. Dia merasa benar-benar tercemar karna melihat hal yang tak seharusnya dia lihat.

 **tbc~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **11/9/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Sakura meletakkan Sandwich dan segelas jus tomat di depan Sarada. Dengan tenang gadis kecil itu memakan sarapannya. Tentu saja tenang, Sarada menganut paham apapun makanannya minumnya jus tomat. Ah jangan lupakan jika sandwichnya di dominasi potongan tomat. Putrinya terlalu aneh dan maniak tomat. Sakura rasa pahamnya sedikit bergeser menjadi apapun menunya yang penting tomat mendominasi. Lupakan. Pagi ini Sasori menelepon, si merah itu bilang dia dan Deidara jatuh sakit karna mengkhawatirkan Sarada. Ujung-ujungnya mereka meminta atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Sakura mengantar Sarada ke rumah mereka. Sakura hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan malas. Suara mereka terlalu ceria untuk ukuran orang Sakit. Sakura pikir ini hanya akal-akalan mereka untuk mendapatkan simpati Saradanya.

Pintu rumah dua orang itu langsung terbuka lebar begitu Sakura dan Sarada turun dari taksi. Benarkan kata Sakura, mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk ukuran orang sakit dan putrinya melangkah menuju dua orang yang menunggu mereka di pintu dengan senyum lebar. Tepatnya menunggu Sarada. Mereka harus meminum racun dulu baru bersedia menunggu Sakura.

"Sarada-chan, aku merindukanmu." Deidara langsung memeluk Sarada dan memutar tubuh gadis kecil itu. Di sisinya Sasori cemberut sembari bersidekap. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa kalah dengan Deidara. Si pirang itu selalu selangkah lebih cepat darinya jika menyangkut Sarada.

"Umurku hampir tujuh tahun paman, ini tidak cocok lagi." protes Sarada kalem. Deidara tersenyum manis dan menurunkan Sarada.

"Kau dengar itu Dei, turunkan Sarada-chan." Sasori sudah bersiap memonopoli Sarada. Sayangnya Deidara membelakanginya dan mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya dia harus benar-benar mengibarkan bendera permusuhan dengan teman satu rumahnya ini.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu? Aku sudah membuat kostum inuyasha girl, ayo ke dojo dan menambah koleksi fotomu." ucap Deidara riang.

"Tidak Dei. Jangan memberi putriku pakaian aneh. Lagi pula kau sakit, harusnya berbaring di tempat tidur." tegas Sakura membuat Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sasori menyeringai mengejek di belakangnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengadakan piknik untuk hari terakhir skorsmu besok Sarada-chan." Ucap Deidara berusaha mengabaikan Sakura dan Sasori.

"Terima kasih paman." Sarada mengecup pipi Deidara dan tersenyum manis. Tubuh dua pria yang berada di sana membeku. Perlahan Deidara menyentuh pipinya. Tatapan takjubnya mengarah pada Sarada.

"Aaaah!" Sakura menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan dua orang berbeda makna. Salahkan saja Sarada, gadis kecil itu memang sering menerima ciuman dari banyak orang. Bahkan ada yang bertubi-tubi. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Sarada mencium orang selain Sakura. Kejadian langka yang cukup mengejutkan. Mungkinkah suasana hati gadis kecil itu sedang bagus?

"Sarada-chan menciumku! Menciumku!" jerit Deidara kegirangan melebihi saat bisa membeli Bety.

"Tidaaaak! Sarada-chan aku akan membawamu rekreasi kemanapun yang kau mau. Ayo lakukan itu padaku..." Sasori dengan beringas menyodorkan pipinya pada Sarada. Gadis kecil itu memutar matanya malas dan beranjak masuk menghindari Sasori.

"pemenang selalu ada satu, paman." ucap Sarada santai meninggalkan Sasori yang hancur berkeping-keping di depan pintu dan Deidara yang masih belum selesai dengan euforianya. Sakura tak tahu kalau dari hari ke hari kelakuan dua pria ini semakin parah.

"Deidara... sialan. Kau mencuri start!" Sasori menarik rambut Deidara menarik masuk nyawa pria itu kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Awww. Rambutku. Rambutku baru keluar dari salon kemarin Sasori. Sialan." Deidara memukul-mukul tangan Sasori berusaha menyelamatkan rambutnya.

"Aku pergi." Sakura meninggalkan dua orang yang sepertinya akan bergulat dalam waktu lama. Sangat malas sekali menjadi saksi pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi. Dia hanya akan menunggu hasilnya. Setidaknya akan mengurangi jumlah orang yang ingin mengeksploitasi anaknya. Sekarang kan sedang trend acara eksploitasi anak. Jangan sampai Sarada mengalaminya.

.

.

Keadaan butik kelewat tenang tanpa adanya dua pria aneh itu. Sakura menyeruput kopinya sembari melirik Tayuya yang membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada pengunjung yang selesai berbelanja. Tayuya mendesah lalu berbalik. Dia cukup terkejut melihat ada Sakura di sana, gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Mau ku buatkan kopi? Sepertinya kau lelah." Tawar Sakura melihat wajah Tayuya yang sedikit pucat.

"Anemiaku kambuh. Ini menyebalkan." gerutu Tayuya.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja." ucap Sakura enteng. Wanita pink itu meletakkan kopinya di meja kecil yang berada disamping sofa. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Tayuya yang sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku pinjam Sarada-chan?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti maksud ucapan Tayuya. Sejak kapan gadis ini mengikuti jejak-jejak orang kurang kerjaan yang mengejar Saradanya. "Sarada-chan akan membuatku mendapat ijin pulang dengan mudah dari bos merah sialan itu." Lanjut Tayuya yang tak menyembunyikan nada kesal saat menyebut Sasori. Sakura terkekeh. Tayuya bisa berada dalam bahaya selama bekerja di sini jika Sasori mendengar umpatannya.

"Pulang saja. Aku akan jadi tamengmu kali ini..." Sakura tertawa kecil saat Tayuya menatapnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkannya. "... dan Sarada-chan akan jadi tamengku." mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Memangnya tenaga monstermu butuh tameng?"

"Tayuya. Aku akan membatalkan kebaikanku." ancam Sakura.

"Aku pulang. Terima kasih Sakura-san." Tayuya meraih tasnya dan beranjak diiringi lambaian juga senyuman Sakura. Sakura meringis saat melihat Tayuya jongkok di depan pintu. Dengan cepat wanita pink itu menghampiri Tayuya.

"Kelihatannya parah. Mau aku antar ke rumah sakit?" Sakura menatap Tayuya cemas. Sedangkan yang di cemaskan justru terkekeh meski kernyitan di dahinya menunjukkan bahwa pemilik rambut merah itu tak baik-baik saja.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang yang kelebihan uang. Ini akan baik-baik saja dengan obat penambah darah, tidur, lalu susu dan telur." Sakura cemberut.

"Jangan khawatirkan biaya, aku akan memeras bosmu." ucap Sakura sembari membantu Tayuya berdiri. Lagi-lagi Tayuya terkekeh, menambah jumlah kernyitan di dahi Sakura. "Apa sih sebenarnya yang kau tertawakan?" Gerutu Sakura.

"Ku pikir kau hanya bisa jadi monster Sakura-san, ternyata kau baik hati juga. Jika benar-benar ingin membantu, tolong panggilkan taksi saja. Aku hanya ingin dirawat kaa-san di rumah." Sakura terdiam. Raut wajahnya menyendu. Dirawat kaa-san ya? sepertinya Sakura sudah melupakan hal itu. Kaa-san. Bahkan keluarga. "Sakura-san." Panggilan Tayuya menyadarkannya.

"Ah ya. Duduklah di sofa dulu." Setelah mendudukkan Tayuya di sofa, Sakura segera menelepon taksi. "Ngomong-ngomong kau dua kali menyebutku monster dan banyak tertawa. Apa anemia membuatmu tiba-tiba jadi gila?"

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan pikiran yang mengganjal dan menghambat otakku. Jika aku sakit kau tak akan menyerangku apapun yang aku katakan." Ucap Tayuya sembari terkekeh geli. Matanya terpejam. Sepertinya dia kesakitan, tapi suaranya baik-baik saja. Hanya nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"Ternyata anemia membuatmu gila." putus Sakura sembari bersidekap yang hanya disahuti dengan kekehan Tayuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke cemberut. Dia merelakan kantornya menjadi tempat penitipan anak kemarin-kemarin. Merelakan kantornya menjadi taman bermain juga. Dan sekarang ada apa dengan keluarga kecil Uchiha yang manis ini berada di kantornya seolah berada di ruang keluarga? Sepertinya keluarganya mulai terkontaminasi oleh virus dua pria aneh itu.

"Seharusnya bukan seperti itu tou-san. Sarada-nee membuatnya lebih bagus dari ini." suara siapa lagi ini kalau bukan suara cempreng cucu kesayangan yang posisinya hampir tergeser. Sasuke mendoakan penggeseran itu akan berhasil agar dia bisa mengontrol bocah itu dan orang tuanya -terutama ibunya- dengan mudah. Sasuke tertawa jahat dalam hati membayangkan posisinya lebih unggul jika membawa Sarada masuk ke keluarga ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu membandingkan kami dengan Sarada?" sungut Konan tak suka. Seringai Sasuke melebar melihat perpecahan kubu ibu dan anak itu.

"Karna nee-chan bisa membuatnya lebih bagus." Sahut Kenichi mantap. Wow. Bahkan bocah itu memandang malas ibunya. Virus Sarada menular. Ini hal bagus 'kan bagi Sasuke?

"Sejak kapan dia jadi nee-chanmu?" Konan mulai berkacak pinggang tak terima.

"Sejak aku memanggilnya nee-chan, kaa-san. Lagi pula Sarada-nee memang akan jadi nee-chanku." Kenichi terlihat ngotot. Konan mengacak rambutnya tak terima. Kenichi memang keras kepala dan egois juga cerewet, tapi tak pernah membantahnya. Dan orang bernama Sarada ini benar-benar pengaruh buruk untuk Kenichi.

"Sudahlah Konan. Tak perlu berlebihan begitu..." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk menyetujui kakaknya jika Konan memang berlebihan. "... Kenichi hanya butuh teman bermain."

"Tapi sayang... Kenichi jadi menjauh dari kita. Dia lebih memilih di sini daripada liburan bersama kita. Dia jadi suka membantahku." Konan tak terima. Dia seratus persen menganggap Sarada dan Sasuke pengaruh buruk.

"Tiap hari aku bersama ji-san dan Sarada nee-chan, aku tak akan apa-apa tanpa kaa-san dan tou-san." Ucapan Kenichi menohok kedua orang tuanya. Wajah Konan merah padam menahan marah, sedangkan Itachi pucat lesu. Dan jangan lupakan satu-satunya orang yang senang mendengar ucapan Kenichi. Dia mati-matian menahan tawanya dengan berwajah datar. Tentu saja dia tak akan mengambil resiko dibenci Itachi dengan tertawa di tengah penderitaan dua orang itu.

Telepon Itachi berbunyi dan pria itu mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Konan diam sebelum wanita itu sempat memuntahkan amarahnya. Sepertinya yang di terima Itachi telepon penting. Karna setelah itu dia mengatakan akan kembali ke kantornya.

"Bermainlah dengan kaa-san. Tou-san mencintaimu." Itachi mencium kening Kenichi lalu pergi setelah berpamitan singkat pada Konan dan Sasuke. Ah benar. Sasuke jadi mengabaikan pekerjaannya karna mengamati keluarga tidak bahagia itu.

"Ayo Kenichi, kita ke disneyland." ajak Konan berusaha antusias. Suaminya mengosongkan semua jadwalnya karna ingin agar dia bisa lebih sering bersama Kenichi.

"Aku dan ji-san akan ke rumah Sarada nee-chan nanti." Sahut Kenichi dengan raut polosnya. Dan kekosongan jadwalnya terasa menyebalkan bagi Konan saat Kenichi sama sekali tak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"Jangan membantah." Konan menggendong Kenichi yang masih merengek tidak mau pergi. "Kau membuatku seperti ibu tiri yang kejam Kenichi-kun." ucap Konan jengkel sembari keluar dari ruang Sasuke.

"Kau cocok dengan peran itu nee-san." Kekeh Sasuke dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup butik dan menguncinya. Dia merutuki kelakuan Sasori dan Deidara yang sama sekali tak mau membantunya, padahal hari ini cukup ramai. Tapi mengingat alasannya yang menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk piknik bersama Sarada besok membuat Sakura tak bisa marah. Mereka memanfaatkan Sarada dengan baik.

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara klakson di belakangnya. Dia tak bisa menahan kedutan di bibirnya untuk tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke bersandar di badan mobilnya. Dengan mengulum senyumnya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan pose coolnya.

"Hai." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Sakura.

"Issh kau kuno sekali." Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

"Uhm... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berniat membentak. Tapi nyatanya nada bicara yang keluar justru terdengar malu-malu. Sakura merutuki sikap konyolnya.

"Mengajarimu mengucapkan 'hai' dengan benar."

"Kau terlalu vulgar."

"Kau harus bercermin jika mengataiku begitu. Sudahlah. Ayo ku antar pulang." Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Ada yang sedang kau inginkan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke curiga. Kelakuan pria ini terlalu manis untuknya.

"Hn. Aku ingin kau masuk dan ku antar pulang." Sakura sedikit mendengus lalu masuk ke mobil. Sasuke mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang bisa disamakan dengan semut. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Ini sih sama saja dengan berjalan kaki. Sakura meminta Sasuke ke rumah bosnya dulu untuk menjemput Sarada. Sasuke tidak percaya Sakura membiarkan Sarada bersama orang aneh seperti mereka. Sakura hanya terkekeh dan menjawab enteng bahwa dua orang itu adalah teman Sarada sejak bayi.

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di rumah Sasori. Sepi. Sakura langsung saja nyelonong masuk ke dalam. Gerak-gerik Sakura yang seolah sudah biasa masuk ke rumah ini membuat Sasuke merengut. Dia sama sekali tidak rela Sakura berakrab ria dengan pria manapun selain dirinya. Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memikirkan cara menjauhkan Sakura dari dua pria aneh pemilik rumah ini. Lagi pula kenapa harus tinggal berdua? Mereka terlalu berbeda untuk di sebut saudara. Satu-satunya alasan yang muncul di kepala Sasuke justru membuatnya bergidik geli.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" KLANG. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sakura loyang yang di pegang Sarada jatuh. Sakura shock melihat Sarada berdiri di atas kursi di depan oven. Dengan celemek dan sarung tangan anti panas. Ada krim di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sangat menggemaskan. Bukan itu. Sangat berbahaya bagi Sarada yang masih kecil berdiri di depan oven. Bisa saja kursi yang menjadi pijakannya oleng dan dia jatuh ke... tidak. Tapi demi tuhan, yang di jadikan pijakannya adalah kursi bundar berkaki tiga yang kestabilannya sangat buruk. Sakura sangat ingin membunuh dua pria yang justru menumpukan dagunya di lipatan tangan di atas pantri dan memandangi Sarada dengan takjub. Dua pria itu terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Sa...Sakura!" Sasori buru-buru menyambar tubuh mungil Sarada dan menurunkannya dari kursi. Gadis kecil itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ha...hai Sakura-chan." Ucap Deidara gugup.

"Akukan sudah bilang, jangan menempatkan Sarada-chan dalam bahaya..." Sakura terdiam karna di kalimat terakhir suaranya bercampur dengan suara Sarada yang mengeja apa yang di ucapkannya sama persis. Wanita pink itu memandang Sarada tak mengerti. Sementara Sarada memandang mamanya serius.

"Mama, Sara sudah bukan anak TK lagi. Sara bisa menjaga diri, ini hanya membuat kue. Sara hanya... " Gadis kecil itu mendesah pelan melihat pelototan Sakura. "Maaf ma. Sepertinya Sara hanya ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu. Untuk piknik besok." ucapan Gadis kecil itu melemah. Ke dua bahunya terangkat acuh. "Mungkin ini aneh. Tapi aku... ini hanya... yang ku sukai berbeda dengan teman-temanku." Sarada melepas apronnya dengan lesu dan berjalan melewati Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

"Selamat. Kau adalah orang ke tiga yang merasa bersalah pada Sarada-chan hari ini." Bisik Sasori di samping Sakura yang menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan pandangan sedih.

"Benar. Kami sudah melarangnya, tapi dia bilang ingin membuat sesuatu sendiri untuk piknik besok." Kali ini Deidara yang berbisik. "Kau tahu. Kami terpaksa membeli banyak peralatan itu agar Sarada selalu main di sini. Kalau perlu tinggal di sini." Sakura mendengus jengkel mendengar cekikikan dua orang di sampingnya yang berbisik-bisik. Ini sangat aneh. Sejak kapan bisikan menjadi salah satu cara berkomunikasi di sini.

"Kalian akan piknik besok?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan dengan ceria.

"Lebih banyak orang lebih seru bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut dua pria itu lagi.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sepertinya tak apa-apa jika keluargaku ikut besok. Kami sedang tak akur dan butuh liburan."

"Tentu saja." Dua pria itu masih menyahuti dengan ceria. Tapi kemudian suasana hening. Di sini yang pria hanya Sasori dan Deidara. Sakura tak akan mungkin memiliki suara bariton seperti itu. Dan Sakura tak punya keluarga. Dengan cepat dua pria itu menoleh dan melihat hal yang paling tak ingin dilihat mereka di dunia ini. Sasuke plus lambaian cantiknya.

"Kita akan pergi jam berapa besok?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara kalem dan senyum manis serta lambaian tangan say hello.

"TIDAAAAAAK! Sama sekali tak ku ijinkan kau ikut!" Jeritan dua pria itu lagi-lagi membuat Sakura menutup telinganya. Rumah siputnya terkena gempa susulan sepertinya.

"Terlambat. Kalian sudah menyetujuinya tadi dan itu tak akan bisa ditarik lagi." Senyum manis Sasuke terlihat bagaikan senyuman iblis dari dasar neraka. Berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hubungan mereka dengan Sarada.

"Aku tak pernah menyetujuinya!" Sasori bersidekap mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Kau orang yang sangat tidak di harapkan ada!" Deidara meniru tingkah Sasori.

"Ah Sarada-chan..." Sapa Sasuke yang membuat semua orang menoleh pada Sarada yang terlihat lebih baik penampilannya.

"Hn."

"Keluargaku akan bergabung untuk piknik besok. Kau tak keberatankan?"

"Hn."

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Hn. Dah paman..." Sasuke dengan cepat menggandeng Sakura dan Sarada membawa dua perempuan itu masuk ke mobilnya. Seringainya muncul saat mendengar jeritan jengkel dari dua orang yang baru sadar dari keterpanaannya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke benar-benar akan memonopoli ibu dan anak ini. _Perang dimulai, para pria aneh_. Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Dia rasa bukan hal sulit membuat keluarganya mau berlibur dan melakukan piknik besok. Dia hanya perlu melumpuhkan pemimpinnya, dalam hal ini ibunya dan Kenichi. Dan yang paling menakjubkan hanya butuh satu mantra untuk melumpuhkan mereka.

Setelah mengantar Sakura dan Sarada, pria raven itu langsung pulang. Dia masih punya misi dadakan yang harus berhasil. Ini akan membawanya dalam keuntungan. Memperkenalkan Sakura dengan cara halus pada keluarganya. Dia akan melihat berapa persentasi keberhasilan hubungan mereka.

Sementara itu Sarada menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri. Setelah berganti baju dia duduk disamping gadis kecilnya yang tengkurap di sofa.

"Kau marah pada mama?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Mama marah pada paman dei dan paman Saso?" Sarada balik bertanya sama lirihnya.

"Mama marah. Mama khawatir melihatmu berdekatan dengan benda panas berbahaya itu. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" Sarada beranjak dari sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sakura. Manik kelamnya menatap emerald yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku merasa sudah besar ma. Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin mencoba membuat makanan sendiri. Mungkin saja bisa ikut program chef cilik di TV." Kekeh Sarada yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum. "Tapi aku tak suka hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu."

"Sarada-chan benar. Kau lebih suka membuat orang kerepotan." Ibu dan anak itu terkekeh bersama. Sejenak kemudian suasana kembali sunyi.

"Besok kita akan punya keluarga. Meski hanya sehari." Sarada terdiam. Sakura sama sekali tak berani menyahuti ucapan putrinya. Dia takut salah bicara dan membuat putrinya bersedih. "Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi memiliki banyak keinginan. Apa aku sudah berubah menjadi anak yang menyusahkan, mama?" Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sarada.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyusahkan. Mama bahkan tak tahu sama sekali apa keinginanmu sayang. Mama hanya khawatir melihatmu melakukan ini itu tanpa tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Maafkan mama ya..." Sarada terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku sayang mama."

"Mama juga sangat sayang Sarada-chan." Sakura menciumi puncak kepala Sarada. Hingga gadis kecil itu mendongak.

"Mama..."

"Ya sayang?"

"Besok jangan melakukan adegan dewasa di depanku dan Kenichi ya."

"Sarada-chan!" Sakura menjerit tertahan mendengar ucapan putrinya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu?"

"TV." ucap Sarada dengan nada malas.

"Kau tak boleh menonton benda kotak itu lagi!"

"Mama...!" protes Sarada yang justru mendapat gelitikan dari mamanya. Akhirnya ibu dan anak itu saling serang dan tertawa lebar. Setidaknya besok mereka akan bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

tbc~~~

.

.

Terimakasih banyak buat semua apresiasinya! Aku mencintai karyaku dan readerku!

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/10/2017**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

Mikoto mengemas berbagai makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Sasuke yang melihat kesibukan ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil. Dalam hal ini ibunya sama dengan Kenichi, terlalu suka membawa banyak barang. Alasannya sudah pasti untuk kenyamanan. Mikoto juga berhasil membuat Fugaku menyetujui piknik dadakan ini dengan trik cantik yang mungkin sebenarnya menyeramkan. Sasuke juga sangat ingin tahu cara Mikoto membujuk pria berwajah datar dan gila kerja seperti ayahnya.

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga, Satu mantra yang dia ucapkan mampu membuat Mikoto dan Kenichi menyetujui piknik dadakan ini dalam sekejap. Setujunya dua orang itu berarti setuju bagi seluruh keluarga. Mau tidak mau Fugaku, Itachi dan Konan mengesampingkan segala pekerjaan dan mengikuti maunya dua manusia paling berkuasa di keluarga Uchiha itu. Dan entah bagaimana Sarada mampu menakhlukkan dua penguasa itu dalam sekejap. Bakat yang sangat mengerikan.

"Cepatlah Fugaku-kun. Kita sudah sangat terlambat. Sasuke, kau sudah dapat konfirmasi di mana keberadaan Sarada-chan?" Sasuke mengecek ponselnya dan menggeleng. "Aku yakin, Sarada di sembunyikan dengan baik. Apa kita suruh Kakashi mencari keberadaan mereka saja agar lebih cepat?" Gumam Mikoto yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku punya seseorang yang bisa memberi informasi lebih akurat kaa-san, jangan khawatir." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Aku harap itu benar-benar akurat." Ucap Mikoto lalu memanggil Konan, Itachi dan Kenichi yang belum juga turun.

Setelah semua barang sudah masuk ke mobil, Sasuke mendapatkan pesan yang memberitahunya lokasi piknik Sarada. Sasuke terkekeh mengetahui di mana lokasinya. Dua pria aneh itu memang tak pernah berhenti melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan.

"Sepertinya kita harus memakai helly. Tempatnya cukup Jauh." Ucap Sasuke membuat empat orang lainnya keheranan. "Gurun Kaze di Suna."

"Apa? Kau gila! Piknik jenis apa yang dilakukan di gurun?" Suara melengking Konan mewakili rasa tak percaya semua orang.

"Dua pria aneh itu sepertinya harus benar-benar disingkirkan." Celetuk Mikoto. "Panggil Kakashi. Suruh dia menyiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk piknik digurun. Kita harus berangkat dalam dua puluh menit."

"Mikoto..."

"Kaa-san..." ucap Fugaku, Itachi dan Konan bersamaan karna tak percaya Mikoto akan sampai seperti itu hanya untuk piknik.

"Apa?!" sahut Mikoto galak yang langsung membungkam mulut tiga orang yang akan protes. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ini baru ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerang mendengar bunyi bel yang dipencet sebanyak seratus kali dalam sedetik. Sebenarnya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang melakukan hal itu di jam lima lewat sedikit -Mata Sakura belum terbuka sempurna untuk melihat lewatnya berapa- pagi? Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi? Yang benar saja. Kotanya sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada teroris atau apapun yang masuk surat kabar.

"Mama..." Sakura segera beranjak mendengar keluhan Sarada. Wajar saja. Suara bel makin lama makin berisik dan mengganggu. Sepertinya orang ini mengeluarkan kemampuan super memencet bel sebanyak seribu kali perdetik.

Dengan derap langkah kesal Sakura melangkah menuju pintu. Dan dia sangat ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh saat melihat dua orang menyebalkan pelaku pemencet bel sadis berdiri di depan pintu. Dan apa-apaan wajah mereka yang seperti dikejar hantu.

"Kalian sudah gila? Tak punya jam dirumah? Oh aku tahu jika kalian gila, tapi jangan libatkan aku dengan kegilaan kalian." Cerocos Sakura meluapkan kejengkelannya.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang Sakura-chan." Ucap Deidara dengan wajah serius.

"Hah?!" Sakura merasa jadi orang bodoh dalam sekejap. Dia menatap penampilan Sasori dan Deidara. Rapi. Tapi itu sama sekali tak memberi petunjuk bagi Sakura tujuan mereka pergi pagi-pagi buta.

"Piknik. Piknik." Ujar Sasori tak sabar.

"KALIAN GILA!" Umpat Sakura seketika. Dia sangat tahu rencana piknik mereka hari ini. Bahkan butik tutup karna Tayuya sakit dan mereka pergi piknik. Tapi orang gila mana yang pergi piknik di jam segini? Sepertinya orang gila baru didepannya.

"Kau sudah cantik. Tak perlu mandi. Kau bisa berganti pakaian di dalam Bety. Aku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan kita berempat. Termasuk bajumu dan Sarada-chan." Cerocos Deidara. Sementara itu tanpa Sakura sadari Sasori menerobos masuk dan menggendong Sarada yang masih setengah tidur.

"Ayo berangkat." Sasori menerobos keluar lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Sakura bersama Sarada di gendongannya.

"Hei Mau kau bawa kemana Sarada-chan!" Sakura dengan jengkel mengejar Sasori. Demi tuhan putrinya sedang tidur, dan iblis merah itu dengan seenaknya membawa Sarada pergi. Otak mereka perlu dibenarkan.

Sementara Sakura mengejar Sasori yang sudah berdiri di depan sambil berteriak-teriak ganas, Deidara mengunci pintu apartemen Sakura dan berlari kecil menyusul tiga orang didepannya. Sebelum sempat Sakura memuntahkan sumpah serapahnya dan merebut Sarada dari gendongan Sasori, Deidara mendorong wanita pink itu masuk ke dalam lift yang membawa mereka turun.

"Kalian memang gila. Aku bersumpah akan mendaftarkan kalian ke rumah sakit jiwa saat kita kembali..." Serentetan sumpah serapah dan umpatan Sakura lontarkan saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam Bety yang berjalan layaknya mobil yang kehabisan bahan bakar.

"Salahkan saja Uchiha brengsek yang berniat merusak waktu berkualitas kami bersama Sarada-chan." Sahut Deidara tak kalah kesal. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus jengkel. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus surai hitam putrinya yang masih berkedap kedip mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Tak mandipun kalian terlihat manis." Hibur Sasori yang mengemudikan Bety dengan tingkat kehati-hatian yang tinggi hingga jalannya nyaris menyamai kecepatan siput. Tentu Saja Saradanya manis dengan piyama berbentuk kucing yang imut. Tapi bagaiman Sakura yang memakai piyama berbentuk kepompong? Sakura mengerang untuk banyak hal, kecepatan mobil, ucapan penghibur yang Sakura yakini hanya basa basi, dan perjalanan panjang ke antah berantah.

Karna masih mengantuk akhirnya membuat ibu dan anak itu jatuh tertidur kembali. Dan mungkin saja akan tidur lama jika saja perjalanannya terasa nyaman. Tapi Bety terlalu tua untuk berpergian jauh. Terkadang jalannya lancar lambat seperti siput, terkadang seperti katak bahkan terkadang seperti larinya babi hutan. Intinya sangat sulit tidur nyaman di dalam Bety.

Sakura melihat pemandangan luar dan ternganga. Ini bukan lagi wilayah Ame, kota tempat tinggal mereka. Ini wilayah kota lain yang sangat dikenalinya, Konoha. Sakura cemberut. Sebenarnya mereka akan piknik kemana? Pergi pagi buta hingga keluar wilayah Ame.

"Ini sebenarnya piknik atau merantau sih?" Gerutu Sakura. Pasalnya Ame ke Konoha membutuhkan waktu tiga jam lebih perjalanan menggunakan kendaraan normal. Jika menggunakan Bety, Sakura tak bisa memprediksi.

"Aku hanya mencari tempat aman yang jauh dari jangkauan Uchiha sialan itu." Dengus Deidara. "Dan gurun Kaze adalah tempat terbaik."

"Kau gila." Desis Sakura tak percaya.

"Ini bukan gila Sakura-chan. Kau tahu kami menghindari para pengganggu. Dan jelas para Uchiha itu pengganggu." Ucap Sasori mantap.

"Akh aku mulai ikut gila. Piyama, tanpa mandi, tanpa ponsel..." ucapan Sakura terputus saat Deidara menyodorkan ponselnya. "Waw. Apa aku harus berterima kasih?" Cibir Sakura seraya menyahut Ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Itu kompensasi."

"Ini barangku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebutnya kompensasi?" Sungut Sakura tak terima yang di acuhkan oleh dua manusia yang memilih mendengarkan lagu jadul dari pemutar radio Bety.

"Mama? Kita di mana?" Perhatian tiga orang itu teralihkan pada Sarada yang melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Para pamanmu berubah profesi jadi penculik." Jawab Sakura asal.

"Jangan merusak citra kami Sakura." Sakura mendengus. Citra apanya? Ini terlalu berlebihan. Dengan malas-malasan Sakura mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku piyamanya. Seseorang di luar sana butuh informasi tentang tujuan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Deidara menjadi seorang pemandu wisata dadakan. Dia menceritakan setiap hal dan tempat yang mereka lewati pada Sarada yang sudah pindah ke pangkuan pria itu di samping kursi pengemudi. Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum, mungkin Sarada akan sedikit kelelahan untuk sekolah besok tapi jalan-jalan bukanlah hal buruk bagi gadis kecilnya. Sakura belum pernah mengajak Saradanya keluar ke kota manapun. Gadis kecilnya itu hanya mengenal seluk beluk Ame. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada dua orang aneh yang baik hati ini. Meski selalu dengan cara tak biasa, mereka banyak melakukan hal berarti bagi putrinya. Sebenarnya baginya juga.

Pandangan Sakura menyendu saat melewati jalan yang terasa familiar diperbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Jalan ini terlalu jelas melekat di otaknya meski lebih dari enam tahun dia meninggalkannya. Tiga orang yang berada di bagian depan sampai mengrenyit saat tiba-tiba mendengar kekehan Sakura. Bahkan Sarada menyuarakan keheranannya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Dan lebih kurang sembilan jam sejak mereka mulai melakukan perjalanan tiba-tiba, mereka sampai di tempat pilihan Sasori dan Deidara untuk menjadi lokasi piknik mereka. Gurun Kaze milik Suna. Sakura dan Sarada langsung menyipitkan matanya saat keluar dari Bety, tentu saja setelah mereka berganti baju casual yang di siapkan dua pria berkelakuan aneh itu. Jam dua lebih siang hari menjadi saat paling panas-panasnya di gurun Kaze ini.

"Kita seperti masuk ke neraka dengan suka rela." Gerutu Sakura.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku tetap bisa sekolah besok?" Gumam Sarada.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita akan menggunakan kereta ekspress pulang nanti." Ucap Sasori yang menancapkan payung lebar di pasir.

"Kau pikir Bety bisa naik kereta?"

"Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab pada Betymu Dei, Aku bertanggung jawab pada Sarada-chan." Sahut Sasori acuh tak acuh.

"Kau..." Ibu dan anak itu memutar bola matanya melihat Sasori dan Deidara saling berkejaran yang dilanjutkan dengan pergulatan sengit di bawah terik matahari. Mereka memang gila. Dan Sakura harus pasrah tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dari dua orang itu. Sungguh sangat tidak adil.

Sakura menyuruh Sarada berteduh di bawah payung sementara Sakura mengambil tikar dari Bety lalu menggelarnya di bawah payung. Setelah mendapatkan teriakan ultra sonic Sakura akhirnya dua pria itu berhenti bergulat dan membantu Sakura menurunkan dua kotak es berisi berbagai minuman. Sakura tersenyum melihat ada beberapa botol jus tomat di antara banyak botol dalam kotak. Bahkan mereka membawa banyak kipas angin mini portable, konyol sekali tapi berguna untuk sedikit meringankan rasa panas yang mendera. Setelah semua bawaan di turunkan mereka beristirahat di bawah payung. Menikmati udara panas, angin dari kipas, dan makanan serta minuman dingin.

"Kenapa harus di tengah pasir sih? Kan lebih baik disekitar oase." Sungut Sakura masih tak mengerti.

"Itu sangat umum dan mudah ditemukan. Ini lebih sederhana dan sedikit sulit di temukan. Tanpa petunjuk." Kekeh Sasori dan Deidara puas.

"Jejak Bety sangat jelas paman, mungkin saja mereka akan tahu karna jejak Bety." Celetuk Sarada sembari asik meminum jus tomat dinginnya. Gadis kecil itu justru terlihat sangat santai, berbeda dengan Sakura yang kelabakan karna masih merasa kepanasan meski sudah duduk di depan beberapa kipas angin yang berjajar.

"Ah kau benar Sarada-chan." Dan Sakura harus menganga melihat dua orang itu berlari untuk menghapus jejak Bety. Dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan lambat karna menghapus setiap jejak langkah mereka.

"Percuma saja, mereka tetap datang." gumam Sakura. Empat orang itu mendongak saat mendengar suara bising dari arah atas. Dan mereka menganga melihat sebuah helikopter airbus H155 turun tepat di samping mereka. Saking terpananya mereka sampai tidak sadar payung dan beberapa barang mereka beterbangan.

Gerakan berkedip Sasori dan Deidara yang slow motion di interupsi suara tak enak yang bergema di kepala mereka saat melihat orang pertama yang turun dari heli dengan gerakan anggun nan mempesona. Mikoto memegang topi cartwheelnya agar tidak terbang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi padang pasir. Baling-baling heli sudah berhenti omong-omong. Wanita paruh baya yang masih mempertahankan kecantikannya itu menoleh dengan gerakan dramatis menatap empat orang yang sama sekali tidak takjub melihatnya. Sakura karna kurang menyukai hal-hal berbau glamour. Sarada karna sudah melihat tingkah asli Mikoto. Sedangkan dua pria di sana tidak akan tertipu, mereka melihat Mikoto sebagai ancaman. Entah kenapa empat orang itu memutar bola matanya bersamaan.

"Padahal kita sudah sejauh ini, tapi masih bisa di temukan." Keluh Deidara.

"Konglomerat memang ancaman paling mematikan." Dengus Sasori tak menyadari wanita di sampingnya yang garuk-garuk kepala sok sibuk.

"Ah Sarada-chan." Dengan ceria Mikoto berlari kecil menghampiri Sarada yang menatap bosan. Bukan Mikoto, tapi perilaku seperti itu sudah terlalu sering Sarada lihat hingga dia tak bisa berkomentar.

"Nee-chaaan." Belum lagi Mikoto sampai di dekat Sarada, seorang bocah melesat bak peluru menuju target yang menjadi sasaran semua orang.

Sasori dan Deidara menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan berhasil membuat langkah cucu dan nenek itu berhenti karna terhalang. Empat pasang mata saling menatap tak suka ala masing-masing. Sementara Sarada mendengus bosan, Sakura menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas melihat Sasuke yang baru turun dari heli dan menyeringai seksi padanya. Di belakang Sasuke Konan mencak-mencak karna Kenichi turun dengan terburu-buru dan sangat membuatnya khawatir. Sementara Itachi dan Fugaku stay cool. Sebenarnya mereka tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa melihat segala jenis prilaku yang bukan Uchiha sekali.

Deidara dan Sasori harus menahan kekesalan mereka yang menumpuk di ubun-ubun melihat Kakashi yang menurunkan segala perlengkapan piknik ala Uchiha. Tepatnya ala Mikoto dan Konan. Tenda besar tanpa dinding terpasang, dua set meja dan kursi piknik tersusun rapi lengkap dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman di atasnya. Di sudut yang lain permadani bak rumput tergelar lengkap dengan berbagai bantal berbentuk boneka lucu. Mikoto bilang itu untuk Sarada. Konan langsung cemberut mendengarnya. Tak ketinggalan beberapa kipas besar sekaligus gensetnya. Ini seperti mengejek dua paman Sarada. Seolah mengatakan dengan lantang perbedaan bangsawan dan rakyat jelata. Membuat Sasori dan Deidara misuh-misuh.

"Hei." Sasuke mendekati Sakura saat semua orang sibuk. "Aku membutuhkan salam." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, hampir saja dia berhasil mengecup bibir Sakura jika telunjuk wanita itu tak menghalangi bibirnya.

"Sarada-chan sudah berpesan padaku agar tak melakukan adegan dewasa." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sakura. Putri Sakura benar-benar mengejutkan. Sepertinya untuk beberapa saat dia harus menahan diri.

Semua orang berkumpul di meja piknik, meski tak rela setengah mati Sasori dan Deidara terpaksa ikut berkumpul demi mengamankan Sarada dari Mikoto dan Kenichi. Gadis cilik yang duduk di antara Sasori dan Deidara itu dengan cuek memakan makanan yang tersedia. Dia malas mengikuti debat sengit yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Di lihat dari manapun dia hanya anak kecil yang terlihat menyebalkan, kenapa Kenichi-kun menyukainya?" cibir Konan membuka percakapan dengan cara yang ampuh membuat tiga orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan dua orang berjenis kelamin perempuan kecuali orang yang mencibir dan di cibir melotot galak ke arah Konan. Wanita itu sepertinya berbakat membangunkan banyak monster sekaligus. Tiga pria yang berada di zona netral merinding merasakan aura hitam seperti menyelimuti mereka.

"Konan, kau sangat tidak sopan." Tegur Mikoto dengan anggun. Konan merengut.

"Dia sumber dari sifat menyebalkan Kenichi." cibir Deidara. Konan membeliak tak terima.

"Dia hanya iri pada Sarada-chan." vonis Sasori. Konan menggeram jengkel.

"Putra mu sudah gila karna menyukai anak kecil yang terlihat menyebalkan." Desis Sakura berbahaya. Bahkan Sasuke yang di sampingnya bergidik.

"Kaa-san aneh sekali, kenapa tak menyukai nee-chan?" Ucapan Kenichi benar-benar membuat Konan tertohok. Wajahnya merah padam, bahkan putra kandungnya membelot karna Sarada. Benar-benar penyihir kecil yang berbahaya. Di sisi lain ada dua orang yang menyeringai puas, meski alasannya tak seratus persen sama. Sasuke dan Sarada.

"Kau lihat itu sayang? dia penyihir berbahaya. Bahkan dia membuat Kenichi-kun membenciku." raung Konan tak terima. Itachi mengusap punggung Konan menenangkan istrinya.

"Kaa-san, ini Sakura, mama Sarada-chan." Dengan manis Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada Mikoto, mengalihkan situasi dari keributan yang mungkin terjadi. Sakura mengangguk sopan sembari memperkenalkan dirinya. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang dan terkontrol nyatanya dia gugup setengah mati. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang bagaimana jika orang tua Sasuke tak menyukainya berseliweran... tunggu. Memang apa yang Sakura harapkan dari orang tua Sasuke jika menyukainya?

"Waaaah cantiknya... tapi... gak terlalu mirip ya." Sakura tertohok mendengar ucapan Mikoto yang bolak balik melihat dia dan putrinya. Sakura sangat ingin melotot garang melihat Sasori dan Deidara menahan agar tawa mereka tak menyembur. Tapi dia tidak mampu. Mentalnya sudah terlalu down.

"Kaa-san..."

"Kaa-san benar. Mungkin saja dia anak yang di pungut dari suatu tempat menjijikkan." Konan memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan senang. Hei dia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan menjatuhkan Sarada.

"Konan..." Tegur Mikoto dan Itachi bersamaan dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

"Wanita ini..." Desis Sasori, Deidara dan Sakura bersamaan. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyeruput teh di cangkirnya. Sementara Sasuke menyayangkan sikap Konan yang mungkin saja akan dapat peluru rudal mendadak, dia membatin sembari menyeringai senang menunggu detik-detik kejatuhan Konan.

"Kenichi hanya mewarisi sifat menyebalkan baa-san, selain itu tak ada yang mirip." Ucap Sarada kalem memotong ucapan para paman dan mamanya. Bahkan gadis itu masih sempat memakan sandwich penuh potongan tomat saat melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Konan yang membeku. Di sisi lain Seringai Sasuke luntur berganti kernyitan melihat yang di makan Sarada.

"A... apa? BERANINYA KAU BOCAH!" Konan berdiri tegak seperti pemburu yang siap membinasakan Sarada.

"JANGAN MEMBENTAK SARADA-CHAN!" Sakura ikut berdiri menantang Konan. Deidara dan Sasori menyusul berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tak akan selamat dari monster ini jika lebih dari ini." Dagu Deidara terangkat angkuh dan entah kenapa mengarah pada Sakura saat mengucapkan kata monster.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MONSTER?!" Sakura melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Deidara tanpa kontrol tenaga, hingga pria kuning itu langsung terduduk merintih kesakitan. Semua orang yang berada di sana memandang horor ke arah Sakura dan iba ke arah Deidara. Sasori sangat bersyukur dia duduk di antara Sarada dan Kenichi, nol kemungkinannya dua bocah itu membuatnya cedera. Dan entah kenapa Sasori bisa tidak sadar saat Kenichi mencengkeram bajunya karna ketakutan. Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura merasa tegang, jantungnya berpacu karna waspada. Dia hampir tak bisa memikirkan alasannya menyukai monster di sampingnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tenang adalah Sarada, Fugaku sudah kehilangan ketenangannya sejak menyadari keberadaannya bersama tiga orang wanita paling menyeramkan yang dia tahu.

"Ternyata memang cocok. Ibunya monster, putrinya penyihir." Cibir Konan setelah lepas dari shocknya. Sakura menggeram. Semua orang panik. Konan vs Sakura mungkin akan menghasilkan perang dunia shinobi ke lima. "Apa?" tantang Konan bersidekap angkuh.

"Sayang..." Bujuk Itachi. Dia sudah pusing dengan urusan Kenichi yang kurang akrab dengan mereka, seharusnya tak boleh ada tambahan masalah.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke, Sasori dan Deidara membujuk Sakura. Tapi panggilan mereka benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan kemarahan Sakura. Mikoto cuek. Fugaku ketar-ketir. Kakinya sudah siap untuk berlari kapan saja agar tak kena dampak lemparan kursi dan meja. Dan di situasi genting itu suara malaikat mungil mengudara dan menjadi satu-satunya yang berpengaruh pada Sakura.

"Mama... mungkin saja perilaku mama bisa aku contoh untuk mendapatkan skors seumur hidup." Sakura tertohok untuk kedua kalinya hari ini dalam rentang waktu yang singkat. Wajah polos putrinya yang menatapnya membuat Sakura ketakutan. Dia sangat ingin menjaga kepolosan Saradanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berprilaku yang bisa di contoh Sarada dan berdampak hal buruk. Dia akan stress mendadak jika Sarada benar-benar di skors seumur hidup yang berarti tak akan bersekolah selamanya.

"Sarada-chan... Kau bicara apa ha ha mana mungkin mama memberi contoh buruk untukmu." Dengan tingkah manis yang kaku Sakura duduk dan menyisipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

Nyaris semua orang yang berada di situ memghela nafas lega. Fugaku merilekskan kakinya yang pegal karna siaga. Sasuke entah kenapa jadi begitu memuja Sarada. Dia akan menggunakan gadis kecil itu sebagai tameng jika suatu saat Sakura mengamuk. Sasori dan Deidara? lebih baik palingkan muka daripada melihat penganiayaan Sarada dengan kasih sayang oleh dua orang itu yang membuat Mikoto dan Kenichi gigit jari karna ingin melakukannya. Memeluk Sarada dengan gemas. Oh ada satu orang yang mencibir perubahan suasana ini.

"Cih, sangat memalukan kalah oleh kata-kata penyihir kecil ini." Cibir Konan yang membuat Sakura merengut sebal.

"Kenichi..." Panggil Sarada kalem. Kenichi dengan antusias merangsek ke arah Sarada berusaha melewati Sasori yang menghalanginya. "Padahal ku pikir kita bisa main bersama di sana..." Sarada menunjuk hamparan permadani penuh boneka. "Tapi kaa-sanmu jahat sama mamaku. Aku tak suka." Kenichi berkedip-kedip mencerna ucapan Sarada. Sementara Konan menggeram.

"Kaa-saaaaaaan." Jerit Kenichi memekakkan telinga semua orang. "Jangan jahat-jahat sama mamanya nee-chan. Kalau jahat nanti nee-chan membenciku. Kalau nee-chan membenciku, aku akan benci kaa-san." Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima orang menyeringai melihat wajah shock Konan. Bahkan Itachi ikut shock mendengar ucapan Kenichi. Dia sekarang benar-benar menyesal sering meninggalkan Kenichi. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku menatap takjub Sarada yang bisa mengendalikan hampir semua orang dengan mudah.

Piknik berakhir dengan damai karna ada pengontrol keadaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu memaksa Sasori dan Deidara menekan tingkat keposesifan mereka dan berbagi waktu bersama Sarada dengan Mikoto dan Kenichi. Dia juga membuat Mikoto tak berbicara angkuh pada dua pamannya. Mereka berlima duduk tenang bermain dan bercerita meski sesekali masih saling cibir.

Di sisi lain Konan masih menggerutui nasib buruknya. Dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam volume kecil pada Sarada. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau Sarada mempengaruhi kenichi agar membencinya. Di sampingnya Itachi dengan setia mendengarkan serta merencanakan pendekatan pada Kenichi. Dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal untuk membina keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati karna sesi perkenalannya berantakan. Tapi setidaknya ibunya sudah melihat Sakura. Harusnya ibunya menyukai Sakura karna ibunya sangat menyukai Sarada.

Fugaku menyeruput tehnya yang entah sudah di tuang ke berapa kali. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat istrinya bisa tertawa ceria bersama empat orang lainnya. Mikoto memang ceria jika bersama Kenichi, tapi tak pernah suka bersama orang asing. Melihat Mikoto membaur dengan sangat baik tanpa ucapan angkuh dan ancaman membuat dada Fugaku terasa hangat. Onixnya beralih pada Sarada. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis melihat Deidara yang bersiteru dengan Kenichi. Tanpa sadar senyum Fugaku yang tipis berubah menjadi lebar.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Sakura menghampirinya. Belum sempat Sakura atau Sasuke bicara, Fugaku tiba-tiba bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau ibu Sarada?" Ucap Fugaku basa-basi.

"Ah ya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Haruno ya. Apa kau bagian dari keluarga Haruno Kizashi?"

"Ah ha ha." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah. Aku sedikit payah mengingat keluargaku, terlalu banyak anggotanya." Jawab Sakura terdengar sangat tidak yakin.

"Begitu. Uchiha juga mempunyai banyak keluarga, dan terkadang akupun sedikit kesulitan mengingat nama-nama mereka." Sakura tertawa hambar. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ayahnya bicara santai dengan orang yang baru di temuinya. "Sarada anak yang cerdas, kau membesarkannya dengan baik." Sasuke melengos. Lagi-lagi pesona anak itu yang membuat Fugaku bertingkah tak biasa.

"Ah tidak. Sarada memang cerdas dari sananya." Ucap Sakura asal sembari melirik Sasuke.

"Ha ha kau terlalu merendah. Lalu... uhm di mana ayahnya? Mungkinkah ayahnya seorang Uchiha? Bukannya apa-apa, Jika memang Uchiha mungkin saja kita keluarga." Sakura merasa nyaris mati. Dia bisa bicara yang sebenarnya pada Sarada, tapi ini Fugaku Uchiha, Ayah Sasuke, Apa yang harus dia katakan? Bilang dia tidak tahu, kesannya seperti dia bukan wanita baik-baik. Terserah jika dia memang begitu. Tapi kan aib tidak boleh di umbar, terutama pada camer... tunggu, Memangnya dia sudah yakin pada Sasuke? Bilang ayah sarada adalah Sasuke, itu harus dilengkapi kronologis kapan, dimana, kenapa, dan bagaimana proses pembuatan Sarada, itupun belum tentu di percaya. Selain itu Sakura akan mati mendadak jika dunia tahu dia memperkosa seorang pria. Dan yang Sakura bisa lakukan sekarang adalah...

"Uhm apa Konan-san baik-baik saja? Sarada tadi sangat tidak sopan." Gotcha, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Di sisi lain Sasuke sudah sangat kecewa karna dia sudah mengheningkan cipta demi mendengar dengan jelas siapa ayah kandung Sarada. Sejenak dia menoleh ke arah Sarada, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke arah Sakura dan Fugaku. Sasuke hanya merasa ada yang aneh pada perasaannya setiap melihat gadis cilik itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh Konan. Ku rasa dia baik-baik saja, karna ada Itachi di sana..." Fugaku dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Konan dan Itachi yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. "... Dia memang gampang histeris, entah kenapa selera Uchiha selalu yang mengerikan seperti itu." Sakura untuk ketiga kalinya merasa tertohok hari ini dan dalam rentang waktu yang singkat. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan berusaha menjadi wanita lemah lembut agar bisa... apa? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sudah gila karna berharap memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Sasuke. Prosesnya mungkin akan rumit. Sakura bahkan tak melihat ada jalan menuju ke sana yang masuk akal.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika mereka memutuskan pulang. Mikoto mengajak mereka semua menggunakan heli Uchiha yang berkapasitas dua belas orang penumpang. Setelah Mikoto berkata akan menyuruh salah satu anak buah Kakashi membawa Bety kembali ke Ame, Deidara langsung setuju naik heli. Kapan lagi dia memiliki pengalaman naik heli mewah.

Sementara semua orang bersenang-senang di heli, anak buah Kakashi yang kebagian jatah membawa pulang Bety menggerutu karna lari Bety yang seperti siput. Untungnya mereka di tugaskan berdua, jika tidak, mungkin siapapun yang mendapat tugas itu akan mati kelelahan dan kebosanan.

tbc~~

.

.

Update ke dua hari ini... 20.54 pm

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/10/2017**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Sakura membenarkan selimut Sarada. Kemudian dia mengecup dahi putrinya dengan sayang sebelum keluar dari kamar gadis kecil itu. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengamati jajaran foto Sarada yang nyaris memenuhi salah satu dinding ruang tamu. Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah Sakura mendekatinya. Senyum manis pria itu mengembang. Sangat menawan membuat Sakura merasakan panas menjalar dari punggung ke wajahnya. Dia merasakan sensasi asing menjalari sudut hatinya saat menyadari ada pria selain dua paman aneh Sarada di apartemennya.

"Sarada sudah tidur?" Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa depan tv.

"Mmm ya." Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan agar senyuman aneh tidak terbit di sana. Pasti akan menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Dengan pelan dan malu-malu Sakura mendekat dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hampir jam sepuluh, apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyeruput jus tomatnya. Sebelumnya Sakura sempat membuatkan Sarada jus tomat, Sasuke yang melihat itu minta sekalian dibuatkan. Pria itu sempat heran karna Sarada memiliki selera yang sama dengannya. Sakura hanya bisa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dengan ringisan aneh. Memangnya apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Uhm belum." Sakura menggeleng pelan. Demi tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa mengantuk jika ada jelmaan dewa yunani di tempat tinggalnya. Bahkan fantasinya yang liar dan menyebalkan sudah memenuhi tiap sudut otaknya. Sakura merutuki otaknya yang mesum.

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan akan langsung pulang atau melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu di sini." Sakura tak menahan jalaran rona merah di pipinya yang memanas saat dengan seenaknya otaknya melakukan sinkronisasi antara fantasinya dan ucapan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai menggoda melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang seperti mengundangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Wanita cantik ini benar-benar membuatnya menginginkan melakukan ini dan itu. Keinginan itu semakin besar saat dia melihat Sakura menggigit bibirnya sensual. Entah sengaja atau tidak tapi itu membuatnya merasakan panas yang berlebihan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pertimbangkan itu?" Ucap Sakura nyaris berbisik. Jantung wanita itu berpacu lebih cepat dari kuda. Ini berbahaya, seperti dia sedang memancing sesuatu untuk terjadi. Tapi dia tak bisa mengendalikan gerakannya yang gelisah.

"Sulit untuk di jelaskan. Lebih mudah langsung dilakukan." Nafas Sakura tercekat saat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Sakura merinding saat deru nafas pria itu menerpa telinganya dan memberikan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya. Sesaat Sakura merasa bersalah pada Sarada, tapi gadis kecil itu mengatakan Sakura boleh melakukan apapun selama dia belum mengatakan kesulitan. Lagi pula, yang Sakura inginkan saat ini adalah papa gadis kecil itu. Setidaknya secara biologis.

"Hei Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke lagi. Kali ini pria itu bicara di pipi Sakura. Tubuh Sakura menegang, sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang merengek mendambakan sentuhan. Dengan nafas tersendat-sendat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura memang di takdirkan untuknya. Dia akan mengambil tiap kesempatan dimana dia bisa menyentuh wanita ini secara lebih intim. Nafas wanita itu terasa bergetar menerpa bibirnya. Dengan pelan dan penuh hikmat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengekplor bibir menggoda Sakura.

Bruk. Kedua orang yang nyaris bercumbu itu refleks saling menjauh saat mendengar suara sesuatu membentur lantai. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh dan salah tingkah saat melihat Sarada telungkup di lantai dengan kepala mendongak menatap mereka. Cengiran dengan rasa bersalah terpatri di wajah gadis cilik itu.

"Maaf, padahal aku sudah berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin." Lirih Sarada dengan nada penyesalan. Sakura dan Sasuke sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa. Menutupi kegugupannya Sakura menghampiri Sarada dan membantu putrinya bangun. Sementara Sasuke masih salah tingkah di tempatnya. Demi tuhan, kenapa Sarada selalu melihat hal-hal mesum yang Sasuke lakukan pada ibunya.

"Kau...kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura setelah membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa seperti tersumbat batu besar. Dia selalu menghajar Sasori atau Deidara jika mengancam kepolosan Sarada. Tapi nyatanya selalu dia yang memvisualkan racun tepat di depan gadis kecil itu. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Nafsu binatangnya selalu membuat masalah.

"Aku hanya ingin buang air kecil." Cicit Sarada. Sakura mengerang dalam hati karna rasa bersalah yang terpancar jelas di wajah putrinya. "Apa aku mengganggu?" Ucap Sarada seperti akan menangis.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura kelewat cepat. "Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu sayang, Sasuke hanya sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia akan pulang." Sakura memelototi Sasuke yang hendak protes. Lupakan Sasuke. Utamakan Sarada. Logika Sakura menyeret prinsip Sakura agar kembali mendominasi otaknya. Rasa bersalah itu menjalar cepat sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sarada nyaris menangis saat merasa melakukan kesalahan. Biasanya gadis kecil itu akan tetap bersikap angkuh meski sadar telah melakukan hal buruk.

Sarada tahu mamanya berbohong. Sarada merusak kebahagiaan mamanya. Gadis kecil itu menyesal karna tidak menahan air di kandung kemihnya. Dengan rasa bersalah dan wajah menyesal Sarada menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

"Mmm ya. Aku hanya sedang mengatakan selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke terpaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Emerald Sakura sudah nyaris keluar dari tempatnya karna memberinya ancaman. Dia tak ingin bermasalah dengan wanita itu. Setidaknya dia tahu Sakura menginginkannya sama besar dengan dirinya menginginkan wanita itu. Sakura hanya lebih mementingkan Sarada. Meski ini membuatnya iri, tapi ini tak boleh merusak kemajuannya dengan wanita impiannya itu.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi. Mama akan mengantar Sasuke ke pintu sebentar, setelah itu menemanimu tidur." Sakura mengecup puncak kepala Sarada lalu menarik lengan Sasuke, membawa pria itu menuju pintu.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura lirih. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah karna bertindak seolah mengusir Sasuke. Padahal sungguh, dia merasa masih menginginkan pria itu di sini. Tapi saat ini dia masih harus memilih, Sasuke atau Sarada.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke mengacak gemas rambut Sakura, menciptakan kerucut seksi di bibir Sakura. "Lain kali aku tak akan kalah dengan Sarada." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada jahil yang menyenangkan.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkannya." Ketus Sakura sembari berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku tak bilang akan mengalahkannya. Aaah padahal tadi itu sedang nafsu-nafsunya." Keluh Sasuke memasang wajah kecewa.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Sakura tertahan. Dia merasa kesal sekaligus malu mendengar ucapan mesum pria raven itu. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Perlahan kekehan pria itu berhenti berganti dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan dalam.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ku tanyakan. Tapi sepertinya kau harus segera memeluk Sarada di tempat tidur..." Sakura menatap Sasuke serius. "...aku akan membuatmu memelukku di tempat tidur juga suatu saat nanti."

"Sasuke!" Lagi-lagi Sakura memekik tertahan mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang disertai seringai mesum pria itu. "Kalau itu yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik tidak usah." Dengus Sakura galak. Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. Wajah merah Sakura benar-benar menggoda.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Jika ada waktu aku akan menanyakannya. Dan saat itu kau harus menjawab jujur setiap pertanyaanku." Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan pria ini? "Aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura sebelum melangkah pergi. Tiga langkah kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan mengecup pipi kiri Sakura lalu pergi. Belum selesai rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura, Sasuke berbalik lagi dan mengecup dahi Sakura lalu pergi lagi. Dan Saat pria raven itu baru berbalik lagi, pintu apartemen Sakura sudah terbanting tepat di depan hidungnya. Sasuke terkekeh geli lalu melangkah pergi. Kali ini benar-benar pergi.

"Sialan." Umpat Sakura yang tak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar kegirangan. Senyum senang mengembang di bibir wanita cantik itu. Telapak tangannya menangkup wajahnya yang memanas. Jelas sekali kalau saat ini jantungnya sedang dalam kondisi gawat darurat karna berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Mama..." Sakura segera menormalkan dirinya dengan paksa saat melihat kepala putrinya nongol dari di pintu ruang tengah. "Ji-san sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Ayo kita tidur. Kita sudah kemalaman. Jangan sampai kau terlambat bangun besok pagi dan mendapatkan imej buruk lagi." Sakura menggiring Sarada ke kamar mereka. Sebenarnya ada kamar untuk Sarada sendiri, tapi baik Sarada maupun Sakura lebih suka tidur bersama. Mereka hanya berdua di rumah ini, tak ada alasan untuk tidur sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada mengecup pipi paman Sasorinya sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan sekolahnya. Pamannya itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang menjemputnya. Dengan gaya angkuh nan bos besarnya, Sasori mengusir Sakura dan Deidara agar pergi ke butik. Sebagai pemilik butik Sasori menggunakan kekuatan ancaman gaji. Dan itu manjur. Jadilah Sasori yang mengantar Sarada sekolah di hari pertama setelah menjalani skors.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapan mamamu, kau hanya harus lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan." Sasori mengacak pelan surai hitam Sarada.

"Mungkin aku harus. Pasti akan sangat menyusahkan jika aku membuat masalah di hari pertama." Ucap Sarada kalem. Sebelum berangkat mamanya sempat berpesan agar dia menjadi anak manis di hari pertama. Tidak boleh melakukan apapun yang akan menjadi masalah.

"Jangan batasi dirimu. Jangan menahan dirimu. Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu baik. Maksudku, jangan biarkan seorangpun menyakitimu." Sasori tersenyum lembut pada gadis cilik yang menatapnya datar.

"Itu terdengar seperti menyuruhku mengulangi perbuatanku agar mendapatkan skors lagi." Selama ini Sasorilah yang tahu apa yang di alami Sarada di sekolah. Pria ini yang paling sering mengantarnya ke sekolah. Terkadang menjemputnya. Sakura mengantarnya hanya sesekali karna ancaman gaji yang membuat Sasori mampu merebut tempatnya untuk mengantar Sarada ke sekolah. Tapi wanita itulah yang banyak menjemputnya sekaligus memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah. Sarada tahu Sakura kecewa padanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tak ingin kau stres dan pemurung karna selalu menahan diri. Kau matahariku, jika kau tak cerah bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum." Sarada terkekeh mendengar gombalan pamannya.

"Aku tak akan stres."

"Aku tahu, cepat masuk kelas." Sasori mengecup pipi Sarada.

Sarada turun dari Betty dan menghela nafas saat melihat Boruto juga baru turun dari mobil mewah ayahnya. Sarada mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melangkah menuju kelas saat ayah Boruto mengacak sayang rambut bocah berisik itu.

"Aaah Ku pikir kau tak akan masuk sekolah lagi." Sarada terus berjalan mengabaikan celetukkan mengejek Boruto padanya. Dia baru saja masuk sekolah dan tidak mau merusak harinya dengan meladeni Boruto. Sarada menulikan telinganya terhadap kecerewetan Boruto.

"Harusnya bocah itu memilih cara yang lebih baik untuk mendekati Sarada-chan." Kekehan geli Sasori mengiringi kepergian pria itu meninggalkan area sekolah Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap malas Kenichi yang sedari tadi merengek di ruangannya. Bocah tengil itu sangat cerewet ingin bertemu dengan Sarada. Sebenarnya pelet apa yang di pakai gadis kecilnya sampai membuat Kenichi menempel bak kotoran ikan... tunggu, sejak kapan dia menyebut Sarada gadis kecilnya? Ini salah, tapi terasa benar. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Dia pikir dia akan keberatan dengan anak yang bukan darah dagingnya. Tapi, Sarada terasa berbeda dan... benar.

"Ji-san, ayolah..." rengek Kenichi.

"Hei Kenichi, kau ada janji makan siang dengan tou-sanmu 'kan?"

"Tou-san sibuk. Aku akan makan siang dengan nee-chan." Sasuke menghela nafas. Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Anak ini sudah menyadari jika orangtuanya sangat jarang bersamanya. Bahkan mungkin sudah terbiasa. Dia hanya menganggap orangtuanya ada, tapi tak benar-benar ada.

"Tunggu saja. Tousanmu akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi..." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama yang menghubunginya.

Shion.

Pemilik onix itu menghela nafas. Rasanya hambar, tidak seperti sebelum dia bertemu Sakura. Dulu dia akan dengan senang hati bermain-main dan bermanis manja dengan para wanita. Tapi sekarang rasanya tak ada yang semenarik wanita merah jambu itu. Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan wajah bersemu Sakura. Dering ponsel berhenti, Sasuke meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja.

"Ji-san..." Ucapan Kenichi terputus oleh dering ponsel Sasuke. Bocah itu merengut kesal karna perhatian pamannya kembali pada ponsel.

"Halo." Ucap Sasuke malas menjawab panggilan dari Shion. Dia melirik Kenichi yang beringsut ke sofa dan mencomot keripik kentang.

"Sasuke-kun, Aku kangen..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar rengekan manja di seberang sana. Dia mengalihkan fokusnya pada dokumen yang belum di periksanya.

"Aku sibuk Shion." Ucap Sasuke kelewat datar. Shion sudah tak memiliki daya tarik lagi di mata Sasuke. Bahkan meski hanya untuk bermain-main. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat bayangan bibir yang mengerucut seksi milik Sakura melintas di kepalanya.

"Kau berbeda, apa yang terjadi?" Lagi Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia sadar kalau sekarang dia berbeda. Sayangnya Sasuke menyukai perbedaannya ini.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya sibuk, sampai nanti Shion." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan sebelum Shion sempat mengatakan apapun. Dia melirik Kenichi yang merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Mungkin kesal, atau kekenyangan, atau mengantuk. Entahlah. Sasuke memilih kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyeruput kopinya lalu meraih ponselnya. Dia bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah Sarada. Dia akan menjemput gadis kecilnya dan melihat hari putrinya di sekolah. Dia berharap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Potong saja gajiku, Aku tak peduli. Aku tetap akan menjemput Sarada-chan." Ketus Sakura saat berpapasan dengan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Ah baiklah." Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai menang. Pria merah itu tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berhemat. Sedangkan Sakura cemberut melihat Sasori menanggapi ucapannya dengan sangat brengsek. Tega sekali dia melakukan itu. Harusnya dia menghargai kerja keras Sakura dengan tidak menggunakan jabatan dengan sewenang-wenang. "Hei kenapa wajahmu seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau katakan."

"Harusnya kau tak mengiyakan. Kesejahteraan Sarada akan terancam jika gajiku berkurang." Omel Sakura.

"Itu bagus. Sarada akan punya alasan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama kami. Pengadilan akan mencabut hak asuhmu yang tidak mampu mensejahterakan Sarada-chan." Sakura menganga. Wajah angkuh Deidara sangat meyakinkan untuk kata-katanya yang mengada-ada. Dan semakin angkuh ketika mendengar sorakan dukungan dari Sasori.

"Dasar kotoran berjalan!" Umpat Sakura lalu pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Deidara ganti menganga mendengar julukan Sakura untuknya.

"Kau dengar itu Sasori?! Kau harus menghilangkannya dari muka bumi. Dia racun! Racun!" Raung Deidara tak terima. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang pantas di sebut kotoran? Dia terlalu elegan dan sempurna untuk di samakan dengan hal menjijikkan itu.

"Hei kotoran, aku akan membantumu balas dendam nanti." Sasori menepuk bahu Deidara dan menyunggingkan senyum paling tulus.

"SASORIIIIIII!" Sasori kabur menghindari amukan Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya dari pagar sekolah. Anak-anak baru mulai berhamburan keluar. Sakura tersenyum tipis, biasanya Sarada memang selalu jadi yang terakhir. Putrinya itu selalu bilang malas berdesak-desakkan.

"Dasar tak punya tou-san." Senyum Sakura luntur melihat tiga orang anak lelaki mengikuti putrinya sembari melontarkan ejekkan.

"Kalau punya tou-san dia tak akan seperti monster. Anak monster. Dia menyeramkan, makanya tak punya teman." Sakura mematung melihat putrinya hanya diam dan terus berjalan seolah tak mendengar ucapan itu. Inikah yang selalu dialami Saradanya hingga membuat gadis kecil itu menggunakan tinjunya? Jika Sakura tahu semenyakitkan ini mendengar putrinya di ejek, dia akan membiarkan Saradanya membunuh siapapun. Dia yang akan menanggung dosa putrinya. Karna putrinya sekarang sedang meradang di balik wajah datarnya menanggung konsekuensi dari kesalahan dan keegoisannya.

"Anak monster. Tak punya tou-san." Mata Sakura memanas mendengar ejekan yang dinyanyikan berulang-ulang oleh para anak lelaki itu. Dengan kesal Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa yang tak punya tou-san?" Ucapan sakura membuat nyanyian anak-anak lelaki itu berhenti. Mereka langsung mengerut saat melihat wajah garang Sakura. Sedangkan Sarada hanya mendengus remeh meski sebelumnya agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. Gadis itu jadi merasa punya mama monster yang mampu membungkam mulut menyebalkan teman-temannya dalam sekejap. Itu terdengar sedikit menghibur baginya. "Ayo." Sakura menyeret Boruto menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Adududuh." rengek Boruto tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukan Sakura. Sementara Sarada mengikuti dari belakang dengan malas. Kenyataannya akan sama saja. Dia membuat masalah sendiri ataupun mamanya membuat masalah karnanya.

. Sakura mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar. Dia langsung menyeret Boruto masuk setelah mendapat izin dari dalam. Sakura mendorong Boruto pelan tapi penuh kejengkelan agar maju mendekati kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Menma mengangkat alisnya bertanya.

"Dia membully putriku. Maafkan aku kalau tak sopan, tapi dia dan dua temannya sudah keterlaluan. Anda tahu Menma sensei? Dia menyanyikan lagu mengerikan yang menyebut putriku anak monster, tak punya teman karna tak punya tou-san. Yang benar saja. Apa hubungannya antara anak monster, tak punya teman dan tak punya tou-san?" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya karna nafasnya yang memburu. Sementara dia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus Sarada melengos menahan tawa. Gadis kecil itu hanya akan memukul jika kesal. Tapi Sakura akan mengomel dulu baru memukul.

Menma meletakkan penanya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia mendekati Boruto yang takut-takut. Kepala sekolah itu tak menyangka akan mendapat semprotan dari Sakura di hari pertama putri wanita itu masuk sekolah lagi.

"Apa itu benar Boruto?" Tanya Menma pelan namun penuh tekanan. Boruto menunduk dan takut-takut mengangguk. "Apa yang tak kau sukai darinya sampai kau berlaku jahat dengan mengejeknya?"

"Dia..." perlahan Boruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Dia anak monster, tak punya teman, tak mau bermain, dia... dia... TAK MENJAWAB JIKA KU SAPA!" Jerit Boruto nyaris menangis. "Dia tak punya tou-san makanya seperti itu. Jika dia punya tou-san dia tak akan menyebalkan seperti itu. Tou-sanku selalu bilang agar aku berteman dengan banyak orang. Tapi dia tidak." Menma mengusap puncak kepala keponakannya.

"Ok. Tanyakan pada tou-sanmu. Yang kau lakukan itu benar atau salah? Pergilah, tou-sanmu sudah menunggu." Boruto langsung berlari keluar setelah mendengar ucapan pamannya.

"Haruno-san aku..." ucapan Menma terputus saat Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan meminta maaf saat anda tak melakukan kesalahan. Ah tolong sampaikan pada Boruto, mulai besok Sarada-chan akan diantar sekolah oleh papanya. Aku pastikan itu. Permisi." Sakura membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu menggandeng Sarada keluar. Tak menyadari raut tak biasa di wajah kepala sekolah tampan itu.

Sarada menekuri jalan selama perjalanan mereka pulang. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ucapan mamanya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu mamanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya atau hanya sekedar ancaman kosong.

"Sayang." Sakura berjongkok di depan Sarada ketika mereka sampai di depan apartemen.

"Kenapa mama berbohong?" Tanya Sarada lirih. Ini membuatnya berharap, Sarada tak suka berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku tak berbohong. Aku akan membuat papamu mengantarmu sekolah setiap hari."

"Mama bilang tak mengenali papa."

"Mama bertemu dengannya. Mama sudah tahu siapa papamu." Ucapan Sakura menghasilkan binar indah di mata putrinya. "Mama janji. Kau tahukan mama tak pernah ingkar janji padamu?"

"Ya. Tapi mama selalu melakukannya pada paman."

"Mereka tidak lebih penting darimu. Oke. Pasang wajah cantik seharian untuk menyambut hari esok." Sarada mengangguk antusias di sertai senyum lebar. "Mama harus kembali ke butik. Jadilah anak baik di rumah." Lagi-lagi Sarada mengangguk antusias.

Sakura meninggalkan putrinya setelah mengecup kedua pipi gadis kesayangannya itu. Dia memastikan sarada sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sekarang yang akan dia pikirkan adalah cara memberi tahu Sasuke jika Sarada membutuhkannya. Ini memalukan, padahal dulu dia yakin Sarada tak membutuhkan pria manapun selain dua pamannya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

tbc...

.

.

Oke... Ini up ke tiga hari ini 21.33 pm

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/10/2017**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Sasuke memencet bel apartemen Sakura. Dia sama sekali tak mengharapkan akan bertemu Sakura di sini. Di jam makan siang begini. Salahkan saja Kenichi yang ngotot kesini, bahkan Itachi dan Konan yang sudah merencanakan makan siang berkualitas keluarga kecil merekapun akhirnya mengekor kemari. Rengekan Kenichi memang tak terkalahkan.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memencet bel dengan tak sabar. Tangannya sudah pegal membawa kantong besar berisi menu makan siang mereka. Ya, dengan alasan pria dewasa, Konan berhasil membuatnya membawa tumpukan makanan ini, sedangkan Itachi mendapatkan bagian menggendong Kenichi. Sangat berlebihan, biasanya juga anak itu bisa berjalan sendiri meski sampai gurun Kaze.

Nyaris saja Sasuke kembali memencet bel dengan lebih ganas saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis kecil yang di gilai Kenichi. Mungkin sekarang di gilai Sasuke juga.

"Kalian salah alamat, ini bukan tempat pengungsian." Ketus Sarada sambil bersidekap. Gadis itu tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan para Uchiha. Kenapa harus setiap hari mereka datang ke rumahnya. Padahal dia ingat pernah bilang kalau mereka hanya bisa bermain dengannya sampai selasa, dan itu kemarin. Sarada jadi merasa kehilangan suasana tenang di rumahnya.

Sasuke nyaris tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Sarada. Sedangkan Konan dan Itachi sudah menganga melihat sambutan tak biasa dari si empunya rumah. Mereka memang tak di undang, tapi perlakuan ini lebih buruk daripada sekedar untuk tamu tak di undang. Sangat menyakitkan. Di antara mereka sepertinya hanya Kenichi yang sudah kebal atau... tidak peka?

"Nee-chan aku bawa banyak makanan, ayo makan sama-sama." Ucap bocah itu sembari bergelayut di tangan Sarada.

"Seharusnya kita tidak ke sini." Kesal Konan.

"Karna aku sedang senang, kau boleh di sini." Sarada masuk ke dalam di ikuti Kenichi yang kegirangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu ikut masuk. Tangannya sudah butuh kebebasan dari bawaan beratnya. Di belakangnya Itachi menenangkan Konan yang mengomel. Ini semakin memusingkan bagi Sasuke.

Setelah makan siang senyap berlalu, mereka semua duduk di ruang tengah. Kenichi asik menggonta-ganti chanel tv. Sedangkan Konan dengan malas mencuci peralatan makan mereka karna bujukan Itachi. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun di rumahnya, dan sangat mengesalkan saat dia harus mencuci piring di rumah orang yang tak di sukainya.

"Kau sekolah di mana Sarada-chan?" Tanya Itachi. Dia hanya ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang gadis yang di gilai Kenichi dan ibunya ini.

"Iwagakuen." Itachi mengangguk mendengar jawaban singkat Sarada.

"Itu sekolah Boruto." Sarada menoleh mendengar gumaman Sasuke. "Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke saat menyadari Sarada terpengaruh dengan nama itu.

"Tentu. Aku sekelas dengan bayi yang suka merengek itu." Dengus Sarada. Sasuke nyaris terbahak mendengar sebutan Sarada pada putra sahabatnya itu. Jika bocah pirang itu dengar pasti akan mengamuk.

"Dia cukup dewasa lho." Sahut Itachi. Sasuke membenarkan. Faktanya memang seperti itu, Boruto adalah anak manis juga kakak yang baik. Bukan bayi yang suka merengek seperti ucapan Sarada.

"Benarkah? Sulit di percaya." Cibir Sarada. "Dia sangat anak papa."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak papa?" Tanya Sasuke tak suka. Dia tersinggung karna seseorang pernah menyebutnya seperti itu saat dia menjabat sebagai wakil presdir, wakil ayahnya.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin besok aku akan bisa menjawabnya." Ucap Sarada dengan senyum kecil penuh keantusiasan. Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Situasinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai besok papaku yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah." Sahut Sarada mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sasuke merasa ada petir menyambar kepalanya. Sarada akan di antar papanya, akan diantar papanya. Berarti Sakura...

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke mengejutkan Sarada dan Itachi. Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah mondar-mandir sembari memijit pelipisnya. Kalau papa Sarada muncul sekarang, posisinya akan terancam. Sesuka apapun Sakura padanya pasti akan lebih mementingkan kebaikan Sarada. Kebutuhan Sarada. "Tidak. Papamu tak boleh mengantarmu." Ujar Sasuke frustasi. Hei dia baru saja bahagia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Tujuh tahun dan seminggu. Sasuke pikir itu waktu yang cukup lama. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan Sakura berpaling darinya.

"Apa maksud ji-san?" Ucap Sarada sedingin kutub utara. Padahal dia menyukai pria ini, tapi pria ini bersikap jahat padanya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah besok. Oke. Aku dan hanya aku yang akan menjadi papamu. Kau mengerti?" Itachi melongo melihat keseriusan di wajah adiknya. Apalagi Sasuke mulai menjadi pemaksa pada anak kecil. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai gila.

"Ji-san. Bukan. Papaku." Tekan Sarada dengan suara serak. Dia menyesal sudah membiarkan pria ini mendekati mamanya. Pria ini akan menjadi penghalangnya untuk memiliki papa. "Ini rumahku. Kalau ji-san tak suka pada yang ku sukai. Ji-san bisa pergi." Sasuke mematung mendengar nada tak suka Sarada. Ok. Sekarang dia sudah berhasil membuat Sarada marah, dan sebentar lagi Sarada pasti menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mengontrol Sakura. Selamat datang kehancuran. Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

"Oke. Itachi kau mendukungku 'kan?" Sasuke sangat butuh dukungan untuk bertahan menghadapi Sarada. Itachi mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku masuk tim pemersatu ayah dan anak. Maaf." jawab Itachi tanpa ragu. Dia akan mendukung Sarada karna dia sedang melakukan program perbaikan keharmonisan rumah tangga. Mendukung Sarada memiliki banyak keuntungan, terutama menarik simpati Kenichi.

"Demi tuhan Itachi, aku sedang berusaha memberimu adik ipar." Erang Sasuke tak percaya melihat begitu mudah Itachi berhianat padanya.

Sasuke menatap Kenichi dan mengerang lagi. Tak ada harapan baginya untuk mengalahkan Sarada yang jelas mendominasi otak bocah itu. Tapi Senyuman Sasuke mengembang saat melihat Konan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Kau akan mendukungku 'kan kakak ipar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada super manis.

"Apa?"

"Sarada akan di antar papanya ke sekolah besok, dan aku tak setuju. Aku akan kehilangan Sakura jika papanya datang. Posisiku terancam. Kau mendukungku 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri. Konan selalu mengambil posisi yang bertentangan dengan Sarada.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku mendukung gadis tengil itu. Aku tak sudi dia jadi keluargaku." Tegas Konan yang membuat rahang Sasuke nyaris terjatuh. Sarada bahkan bisa membuat musuhnya mendukungnya. Kenapa Sarada harus di lahirkan selalu menjadi pemenang sih? Ini sangat tidak adil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok Sakura. Ini kelewatan. Kau merugikanku milyaran dolar." Pekik Sasori histeris.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. Sasori terlalu lebay, dia memang salah memotong beberapa bahan tapi itu tak akan mungkin merugikan sampai milyaran dolar. Memangnya berapa harga bahannya?

"Ini tidak akan menghabiskan sepersepuluh gajiku Sasori." Sahut Sakura dengan nada sangat malas.

"Kau mengada-ada. Aku benar-benar akan memotong gajimu." Ancam Sasori yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Sakura.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana menurutmu jika besok Sarada di antar papanya ke sekolah?" Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Sasori mematung. Pria berambut merah itu menggeleng perlahan lalu tertawa kaku. Lama kelamaan tawanya meledak dan memenuhi ruang kerja Sakura. Sakura mengrenyit bingung melihat reaksi pria merah itu. Sakura tahu Sasori memang aneh, tapi keanehannya kali ini berlebihan. Dia menertawakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Apa aku melewatkan hal bagus?" Deidara muncul membuat Sasori berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Sasori menggapai bahu Deidara di sisa-sisa tawanya.

"Kau tahu Dei, si pink ini bilang besok Sarada akan di antar papanya. Itu hal yang lucukan? Hei Dei..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Deidara bersidekap. Wajahnya serius, jelas dia merasa terganggu dengan pembicaraan ini. Sakura menghela nafas. Ini akan menyusahkan, para pria yang posisinya terancam memang menyebalkan.

"Sarada membutuhkan papanya. Ku rasa kau mengerti hal ini kan Sasori?" Sasori terdiam. Sakura tahu, diam berarti Sasori memang tahu hal ini lebih banyak dari dia.

"Apa kurangnya kami? Kami selalu memberikan yang terbaik baginya. Tak ada kebutuhannya yang tak terpenuhi." protes Deidara. Pria kuning itu benar, Sakura sangat menyadari seberapa besar kepedulian dua orang ini pada putrinya. Belum sempat Sakura membuka mulut, suara Deidara kembali terdengar. "Melihat sifat Sarada, harusnya kau bayangkan betapa menyebalkan papanya. Bisa saja dia pembunuh berdarah dingin yang keji. Atau seorang pengacara berhati busuk dengan mulut tajam." Sakura dan Sasori ternganga mendengar fantasi Deidara yang berlebihan. Dan itu sama saja menuduh Sarada akan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin atau pengacara berhati busuk dan bermulut tajam.

"Dei..."

"Dia akan memisahkan kami dari Sarada-chan. Kau tahu betapa cantiknya Sarada-chan? Itu tidak mungkin menurun darimu." Urat nadi di pelipis Sakura seketika menonjol mendengar ucapan Deidara. Bukankah itu sama saja mengatakan dia jelek?

"Papanya pasti setampan adonis, dan itu tak bagus untuk kami. Kami akan kalah saing, kau tahu betapa susahnya aku menjadi seorang yang elegan, terawat dan menawan?" Sasori mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia sangat tak setuju dengan Deidara, yang penting itu hatinya bukan tampangnya. Sedangkan Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Dei. Suka atau tak suka aku akan tetap membuat Sarada bertemu papanya." Tegas Sakura.

"Tidak. Itu sama sekali tak boleh terjadi."

"Dei..."

"Kau pikir dia akan percaya Sarada putrinya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Akan ku buat dia percaya." Sakura bersikeras melakukan niatnya. Dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Sarada.

"Kau bilang kau tak tahu siapa papanya." Dei terlihat tak terima.

"Aku bertemu dengannya. Aaarrrh bisa tidak sih kalian hanya mendukungku saja?" Raung Sakura frustasi. Bicara pada dua orang ini hanya menambah sakit kepalanya saja.

"Sakura pokok..."

"Diam kau kotoran berjalan. Aku akan tetap membuat Sarada berangkat ke sekolah bersama papanya besok." Ucap Sakura tak mau di bantah.

"Kau. Jangan menyebutku kotoran. Dasar racun." Raung Deidara tak terima.

"Apa? Kau mau berkelahi denganku?" Tantang Sakura dengan dagu terangkat. Hampir saja Deidara membuka mulutnya, namun tertutup lagi saat dia mengingat betapa perkasanya Sakura. Dengan terpaksa Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya dan surut mundur ke belakang Sasori.

"Apa kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" Tanya Sasori dengan serius. Sakura hanya bergumam sembari mengangguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. "Baiklah, kami hanya tinggal berpikir untuk mempertahankan posisi kami di samping Sarada-chan." Ucap Sasori menggeret Deidara keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi dua orang itu. Sasuke sekalipun. Mereka memiliki tempat masing-masing dikehidupannya dan Sarada. Sakura mengacak rambutnya saat kembali ingat harus memikirkan cara bicara pada Sasuke. Cara meyakinkan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mondar-mandir tak tenang di kantornya. Otaknya buntu, bagaimana caranya dia meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia bisa lebih baik dari papanya Sarada? Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba pemeran tokoh tak penting itu muncul sih? Harusnya cukup yang sudah ada saja. Sasuke merasa dunia tidak berpihak padanya. Selalu muncul orang-orang yang merusak kesenangannya.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya saat benda itu berbunyi. Dia tak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sekarang saat Sakura menghubunginya. Iya, Sakura sudah memiliki nada dering khusus di ponselnya.

"Sakura?"

"Uhm Sasuke, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah jam pulang kantor."

"Uhm aku ingin bertemu, ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan. Bisa?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah restoran tradisional jepang dengan ruangan privat. Sakura meremas jemarinya gelisah saat pelayan menghidangkan pesanan mereka. Setelah para pelayan itu keluar, Sakura berdehem membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Aaa Sasuke, uhm..." Sakura makin gelisah melihat Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Apa benar mulai besok Sarada akan di antar papanya ke sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar melihat Sakura yang hanya bergerak-gerak tak jelas. Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Da... darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Jadi benar ya?" Sasuke menyisir rambutnya frustasi. Sayangnya gerakan itu justru terlihat menarik di mata Sakura. Perlahan pipi Sakura mulai merona sebelum dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha fokus pada masalah utama. "Aku sebenarnya tak mau mengatakan ini tapi, sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu."

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sakura tak mengerti. "Saat ini putriku membutuhkan papanya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini tak bagus untukku." Tanpa Sasuke Sadari, ucapannya membuat wajah Sakura pias. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. "Lupakan papa Sarada. Aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya."

"Lupakan? Bagaimana mungkin?" Gumam Sakura seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Yang benar saja. Kau hanya tinggal melupakannya Sakura. Ada aku. Itu bukan hal sulit." Sasuke terdengar memaksa. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjadi papa yang baik bagi Sarada. Aku akan memperlakukannya seperti emas. Lagi pula kau tak pernah menikah, anggap saja aku benar-benar papa Sarada. Dan..."

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah menikah? Kau memata-mataiku?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Ugh." Sasuke merasa ada bahaya mendekat. Apa dia salah bicara? "Bukan begitu..."

"Yang tahu aku tak pernah menikah hanya keluargaku dan dua paman Sarada. Dari mana kau tahu?" tuntut Sakura. "Apa lagi yang kau cari tahu selain itu? huh kau lancang sekali." Ucap Sakura lagi sebelum Sasuke sempat menanggapi.

"A...apa salahnya aku mencari tahu tentangmu? Itu karna aku menyukaimu."

"Kau melewati batas privasi."

"Bagiku tak ada batas privasi. Semua tentangmu dan Sarada sudah menjadi kehidupanku. Dan mau tak mau kau harus melupakan papa Sarada. Hanya boleh aku Sakura." Tekan Sasuke.

"Kau membingungkan sekali. Kau bilang aku harus melupakan papa Sarada, tapi kau mau menjadi papa Sarada. Jadi yang mana yang harus ku lakukan?" Sewot Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku melupakan papa Sarada, itu berarti aku melupakanmu. Bodoh." Sasuke terdiam. Dia merasa ada saraf di otaknya yang rusak dan salah mencerna ucapan Sakura.

"Apa... maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai ragu dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia memiliki firasat dialog ini memicu serangan jantung.

"Kau papa Sarada. Jadi tolong mulai besok antarkan dia ke sekolah." Sasuke mematung. Kali ini benar-benar mematung. "Aaaah jangan khawatir, aku hanya butuh pertolonganmu sebatas mengantar. Bukan yang lainnya. Yang akan menjemputnya juga aku, karna kau pasti sibuk..."

"Papa Sarada? Mengantar sekolah? A ha ha." Sasuke tertawa kaku. Lalu berubah menjadi tawa tak percaya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukannya. Sarada tak butuh papanya jika ada aku."

"Aku tahu itu, karna kau papanya. Maksudku papa biologisnya." Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan termundur ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding saking kagetnya dengan ucapan Sakura. Wajah pria itu berubah-ubah antara merah dan pucat. Ini membuat Sakura khawatir. "Maaf? Apa kau terkejut?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Te...tentu saja aku terkejut!" Sahut Sasuke nyaris berteriak. "Aku ini seorang lajang. Aku bahkan tak pernah memasukkan kejantananku pada wanita manapun. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba aku punya anak?"

"Ta...tapi kau memasukkannya padaku." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang bicara tanpa bertanya pada otaknya.

"I... itu benar. Tapi kita hanya melakukannya sekali. Demi tuhan, apa itu bisa jadi bayi?" Erangan frustasi lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah berpikir sekali bermain langsung jadi.

"Tapi... kau orgasme beberapa kali." Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat mengucapkannya. "Lagipula apa kau tak melihat betapa miripnya dia denganmu?" kali ini ucapan Sakura terdengar tegas dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima argumennya.

"Be.. benar. Tapi ku pikir itu hanya mirip uchiha, bukan aku." Sasuke sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Kilasan betapa keluarganya sangat menyukai Sarada, berbagai ciri khas Uchiha pada Sarada dan percintaannya dengan Sakura berkelebatan di kepalanya. Gerak-gerik Sarada dan juga makanan favorit gadis kecil itu. Biar bagaimanapun dia satu-satunya uchiha maniak tomat.

"Bagaimana pemikiranmu aku tak peduli. Aku tak membutuhkan lebih, hanya antarkan saja Sarada ke sekolah. Dia..." banyak mendapat kesulitan karna keegoisanku. Lanjut Sakura dalam hati wajahnya berubah murung. Kali ini dia akan membuat Saradanya lebih baik. Tak ada yang sempurna baginya di dunia ini selain senyuman putri kesayangannya.

"Benarkah ini? Aku punya anak? Sarada anakku?" Gumam Sasuke seperti orang linglung. Dia berpikir antara percaya dan tak percaya. Haruskah dia melakukan tes DNA? Tapi itu akan melukai Sakura. Lagipula seharusnya dia senang kan? Dia benar-benar menjadi pemilik Sakura dan Sarada. Ini seperti yang di inginkannya. Tapi... rasanya ada yang berbeda saat tahu yang kita inginkan sebenarnya sudah menjadi milik kita.

Ruangan itu terasa hening. Dua manusia yang sudah kembali duduk di posisi awal masih berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Ini seharusnya bukan hal aneh, masing-masing dari mereka menginginkan hal ini sama besarnya. Tapi saat keinginan itu menjadi nyata dengan sangat mudah, segalanya menjadi terasa asing. Seolah sesuatu yang baru dan butuh adaptasi mengalir dalam darah mereka.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin aku mengantar Sarada ke sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Tangannya terulur mengambil sumpit dan mulai memilih makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu ikut mulai memilih makanan sembari menceritakan kejadian di sekolah Sarada. Hingga masalah skors yang membuat Sasuke tersedak tempura.

"Ini bukan hal aneh tapi tetap membuatku tersedak. Sarada memang sesuai dengan prilaku itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang putriku bar-bar?"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, dia juga putriku kalau kau lupa. Lagi pula aku tak menyangka Boruto akan seperti itu pada Sarada."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia putra sahabatku."

"Kau harus memberinya pelajaran suatu hari nanti. Dia penjahat tengil. Lain kali aku akan membiarkan Sarada menganiayanya."

"Itu bagus. Boruto memiliki daya tahan bagus untuk menjadi samsak latihan."

"Itu ide bagus." Suasana ringat itu kembali memberat saat Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kau percaya Sarada putrimu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu mengangguk.

"Ini terdengar aneh. Tapi aku bisa mempercayainya mengingat semua kejadian yang ku lalui."

"Kau akan mengantarnya ke sekolah besok?"

"Tentu saja. Dia putriku... " Sasuke terdiam lalu mengerang frustasi. "Ini tak akan mudah. Sarada membenciku sekarang."

.

.

tbc...

.

.

Dan up terakhir hari ini...21.59 pm

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/10/2017**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Dua pasang onix itu saling menatap. Satu meyakinkan dan yang lainnya meragukan. Cukup lama adegan itu berlangsung hingga akhirnya Sarada menghela nafas kalah. Ini menjadi hal baru bagi gadis kecil itu, biasanya dia yang menyeringai puas memenangkan adu tatap.

"Jadi, ji-san papaku?" Sasuke dan Sakura kompak mengangguk. "Apa mama yakin?" Sakura berkedip beberapa kali lalu mengangguk. " Ini aneh. Mama tidak mengarang hanya karna tak ada pilihan lain 'kan? Ku rasa aku tak buru-buru ingin punya papa."

"Sarada-chan, ini sungguhan. Dia orang yang... yang..." Wajah Sakura memerah. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Tidak mungkin dia sanggup menceritakan asal-usul terjadinya Sarada kepada gadis cilik itu dua kali. "Pokoknya dia papamu." Ucap Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mama bilang mama tak tahu wajah, nama, dan rumahnya." Wow dan sangat wow. Ingatan gadis kecil itu sangat bagus sekaligus menyusahkan. Penjelasan seperti ini seharusnya untuk remaja, bukan anak SD. Di tambah lagi...

"Sakura, jangan-jangan kau menceritakan kejadian tujuh tahun lalu pada Sarada?" Tuduh Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah Sakura benar-benar mendapatkan predikat alien teraneh.

"I... itu... " Sakura gelagapan. "Memangnya kau pikir Sarada bisa di bohongi dengan mudah?" Wanita pink itu nyaris berteriak frustasi membela dirinya.

"Ah kau benar." Sakura menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang seolah mengejeknya. Sedangkan Sarada memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lupakan saja. Ini akan membuatku terlambat. Terserah dia papaku atau pura-pura papaku, aku harus cepat berangkat." Sarada mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sadar atau tidak, nyatanya Sasuke dan Sakura cukup terluka dengan perkataan Sarada.

"Sarada-chan. Mama tak pernah sekalipun mempermainkanmu. Kau tahu itu." Rengek Sakura.

"Lalu dari mana mama tahu kalau ji-san papaku?" Sarada mengurungkan niatnya yang akan masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karna dia bilang dia pria tujuh tahun yang lalu." Sebenarnya dua orang dewasa itu merasa hal ini aneh. Sarada sama sekali tidak seperti anak kecil kebanyakan yang akan langsung lompat kegirangan jika dipertemukan dengan papanya. Dia terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

"Dan mama percaya?" Sekarang justru Sarada yang tak habis pikir betapa mudah mamanya menerima apa perkataan orang. Mamanya seperti tak punya pertahanan diri dari kebohongan orang lain. Ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kenapa Sarada jadi merasa ini terbalik?

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tak bisa membuktikan kalau dia berbohong. Lagi pula itu merepotkan. Toh tak ada untungnya juga dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai pria tujuh tahun lalu jika memang dia berbohong." Ucap Sakura tak yakin. Dia jadi merasa di sidang. Yang benar saja? siapa yang orang dewasa siapa yang anak kecil di sini? Lagi-lagi Sarada memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pembelaan diri mamanya.

"Apa ini? Kalian menuduhku berbohong selagi aku di sini? Sungguh tak bisa di percaya. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu karna meragukan sekali permainan langsung berubah menjadi bayi, yang sekarang berusia enam tahun." Kesal Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja. Sudah ku bilang kau beberapa kali orgasme. Kau pikir bagaimana orang di perkosa bisa hamil jika tak sekali permainan jadi?" Balas Sakura dengan wajah garang. Sarada mendengus jengkel, sulit dipercaya dia hidup diantara orang dewasa berkelakuan aneh.

"Hei, di sini aku yang di perkosa." Balas Sasuke tak terima. Bahkan dagu pria itu terangkat angkuh merasa berada di pihak yang benar.

"Ka... kau..." Wajah merah Sakura kali ini bukan hanya karna marah, tapi juga bercampur malu. Harusnya dia tidak mengangkat topik memalukan ini? "Itu masih tak ada buktinya. Bisa saja kau mengada-ada."

"Sudah ku bilang aku punya buktinya. Kau meninggalkan celana dalammu waktu itu dan aku mengambilnya. Jika kau mau melihatnya aku bisa menunjukkannya kapanpun karna benda itu ku bingkai dan ku letakkan di nakas. Lagi pula kenapa baru meributkannya sekarang sih, dasar..." Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ekor matanya melirik Sakura dan Sarada yang mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya seolah menatap alien atau sejenis makhluk aneh menjijikkan. Sedangkan Sarada meski wajahnya memerah tapi masih mampu menahannya dalam ekspresi datar. Sasuke mengrenyit kebingungan.

"Ma... Sarada membatalkan permintaan punya papa. Tak apa-apa di ejek Boruto setiap hari." Desis Sarada yang masih mampu di dengar Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sarada-chan. Dia bisa menjadi contoh mengerikan untukmu. Dan ancaman untuk kepolosanmu." Sahut Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Wanita itu masih tak percaya bahwa wajah tampan Sasuke hanya pajangan. Nyatanya pria itu memiliki prilaku menyimpang yang aneh. Di lain sisi Sarada cukup takjub mamanya masih mengkhawatirkan kepolosannya di tengah perkataan vulgar mereka.

"A... apa maksud kalian..." Sasuke terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu. Aaaaaaarrrrhhhh apa yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya? Ini sangat merusak citra cool dan tampan dirinya. Lagi pula tampang macam apa yang di pasang Sakura dan putrinya? "Hei... hei..." Panggil Sasuke saat Sakura dan Sarada berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah cepat.

"Sarada... Kita tidak kenal orang itu 'kan?" Ucap Sakura ditengah langkah cepatnya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa dia?" Sahut Sarada yakin dengan wajah lebih meyakinkan lagi.

"Sakura... Sarada... apa-apaan ucapan kalian itu?" Protes Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Memangnya mereka berdua terkena amnesia mendadak? Ini menghancurkan harga dirinya yang sudah di hancurkan berkali-kali oleh Sakura sebelumnya. "Aaaarrrhhhh sial." Umpat Sasuke frustasi saat dua ibu dan anak itu terus menjauh meninggalkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor Sasuke terus menggerutu. Ini sangat tidak adil baginya. Bukankah Sakura yang harusnya memohon padanya untuk mempercayai jika Sarada itu anaknya? Dan dia sudah berbaik hati melakukan itu tanpa Sakura memohon. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Perlakuan kejam dan dzolim. Sasuke kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Dan kesal. Tapi dia lebih kesal lagi saat mengingat mulutnya dengan lancar membeberkan hal konyol dan memalukan miliknya pada mereka. Tentu saja Sakura akan memandangnya seolah dia alien pengoleksi celana dalam.

"Ini gila." Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dan memukul setir. Lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di setir. Bangun dan berteriak-teriak kesal bercampur malu. Menelungkupkan kepalanya ke setir lagi. Lalu mendesah dan melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

Wajah Sasuke terliat pias dan lemas. Ini pertama kalinya dia memperoleh perlakuan tak menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa marah sekaligus malu. Sakura sudah mengobrak-abrik hidupnya jadi tidak normal lagi sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Dan sekarang wanita itu membuatnya menjadi orang terkonyol di dunia. Dan yang paling tidak masuk akal saat ini dia masih tersenyum dan tak bisa membenci dua orang itu. Sepertinya apa yang di ucapkan Konan benar, mereka penyihir yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak di antar papa, Sarada-chan?" Sakura dan Sarada menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyapa mereka. Menma. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar sekolah.

"Ah itu..." Sakura kebingungan mau menjawab. Akan memalukan jika dia mengingkari ucapannya kemarin. Tapi menceritakan yang sebenarnya demi harga diri juga bukan pilihan bagus.

"Sarada membatalkannya." Sahut Sarada yang menciptakan kerutan di dahi Menma.

"Membatalkan?" Menma terkejut. Bahkan dia masih harus menahan senyuman gelinya agar tak menyinggung perasaan ibu dan anak ini.

"Hm. Ternyata punya papa terkadang tak terlalu bagus." Kekehan Menma terdengar saat Sarada menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia tidak tahu alasan Sarada mengatakan itu. Tapi ucapan gadis kecil itu memberikannya sedikit hiburan dengan dua alasan.

Sedangkan Sakura wajahnya memerah saat teringat kembali ucapan Sasuke tentang membingkai celana dalamnya. Itu terdengar aneh, menjijikkan sekaligus seksi. Setelah terlewat beberapa menit dan di proses oleh otak datanya, Sakura jadi penasaran ingin melihat celana dalamnya yang bernasib baik itu.

"Ah sudah bel. Ayo masuk Sarada-chan." Sarada melangkah mendahului Menma. "Kau akan menjemputnya pulang Haruno-san?"

"Entahlah. Kadang Sasori suka merebut pekerjaanku yang itu." Ucap Sakura dengan mimik sebal. Menma tertawa kecil.

"Ku rasa aku akan mengajakmu makan siang jika kau yang menjemputnya nanti."

"Ah terima kasih. Itu pasti merepotkan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis. "Ah aku harus pergi kalau tidak ingin Sasori ceramah. Sampai jumpa Namikaze-san." Sakura melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju butik tanpa terlalu menghiraukan lambaian tangan dan senyuman Menma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, menurutmu bagaimana jika temanku ini pernah di perkosa tujuh tahun lalu oleh seorang cewek. Dan cewek itu meninggalkan celana dalamnya lalu di bingkai dan diletakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur oleh temanku?" Brussssh. Itachi langsung menyemburkan kopinya dan terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sulung uchiha itu menatap adiknya dengan pandangan horror. "Apa?"

"Jauhi dia Sasuke. Kau akan tertular dan mempermalukan keluarga jika sampai memiliki kebiasaan itu." Tegas Itachi. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan dan tidak boleh memiliki skandal apapun.

"Apa maksudmu? Hei dia juga tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Lagi pula itu bukan penyakit menular. Kau pikir dia bodoh membeberkan hal seperti itu pada orang lain?" Sewot Sasuke. Itachi terlalu sibuk memikirkan nama baik.

"Kau benar. Berarti dia bodoh karna membocorkan ini padamu." Ucap Itachi dengan tenang sembari kembali menyeruput kopinya. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa tertohok, ini sama saja mengatakan kalau dia bodoh 'kan? Hei dia sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura dan Sarada. Lalu sekarang pada Itachi. Kalau reaksi Itachi saja seperti ini, haruskah dia menganggap wajar reaksi Sakura dan Sarada? "Hei Sasuke, kau tidak tertularkan?"

"Apanya?"

"Membingkai celana dalam." Brusssshh. Kali ini Sasuke yang menyemburkan kopinya.

"A... apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke gugup di sertai tawa kaku. Bahkan wajahnya sudah seputih kertas dengan titik-titik kecil keringat yang mulai muncul.

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir saja. Akan sangat aneh jika kau melakukan itu." Itachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Ha ha kau benar. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya." Sasuke tertawa hambar. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat saat menoleh ke samping melarikan pandangannya dari Itachi. Mungkin bokongnya akan di tendang jika keluarganya tahu. "Ekhm. Menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku menikah?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tak mau berada di posisi terpojok.

"Itu bagus. Ku rasa kaa-san akan senang jika putranya yang satu ini bisa cepat memberinya mantu lalu cucu."

"Aku bahkan bisa memberinya mantu dan cucu sekaligus." Gumam Sasuke. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika keluarganya tahu tentang Sarada. Akankah mereka semakin menyukai Sarada atau bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Sarada membatalkan keinginannya memiliki papa?" Seruan kaget Sasori dan Deidara di jam makan siang membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. Bisa tidak sih mereka tidak teriak-teriak.

Sedangkan dua pria itu tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sakura dan Sarada. Bisa-bisanya gadis kecil mereka membatalkan acara memiliki papa seperti membatalkan acara main-main. Memangnya ini hal yang bisa di perlakukan seperti itu?

"Apa alasannya?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"I... itu..." Wajah Sakura memerah mengingatnya. Dia tidak mungkinkan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada dua orang ini? Tapi menyembunyikannya juga bukan hal yang mudah.

"Oh kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan? Padahal daerah rahasiamu saja kami sudah pernah lihat." Cibir Deidara.

"Mulutmu butuh dijahit Dei!" Umpat Sakura.

"Apa kau tak mempercayai kami sampai harus ada rahasia?" Tanya Sasori dengan tampang imut akan menangis. Eeerrrggghh Sakura merasa ubun-ubunnya berdenyut. Sangat menjijikkan melihat tampang Sasori seperti ini.

"Bukan seperti itu..." Rajuk Sakura.

"Ayolah. Kau tahu kami tidak pernah mengecewakanmu." Apanya? Ucapan pria kuning ini sangat bertentangan dengan kenyataan. "Sakura..." Oh dua wajah merengek nan imut sudah di tunjukkan. Apa lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan.

"Papa Sarada..." Sakura mendesah. Lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan dua pria itu. "Sejenis orang yang membingkai celana dalam dan memajangnya."

"Apa?!" Sasori dan Deidara nyaris melompat karna terkejut. Beberapa detik dua orang itu mematung. Lalu bersidekap.

"Kau benar Dei." Ucap Sasori dengan wajah luar biasa serius.

"Tentu saja." Deidara mengusap-usap dagunya yang lancip. "Jadi sekarang kita punya misi?"

"Hei hei apa maksud kalian? Misi apa?" Tanya Sakura merasa kelakuan dua orang itu aneh.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan 'MISI PENYELAMATAN MASA DEPAN SARADA'." Hah? Sakura sampai melongo mendengarnya. Memangnya ada apa dengan masa depan Sarada yang perlu di selamatkan. "Kami tak akan membiarkan Sarada bertemu orang itu lagi. Aku tak mau semua fantasi Dei jadi kenyataan."

"Benar. Kau pikir bagaimana jadinya jika Sarada-chan jadi psykopat setelah dewasa?" Dua orang itu terdiam lagi. Sedangkan Sakura masih menahan kekesalan karna mereka menuduh Sarada yang aneh-aneh.

"Aaaah itu pasti akan keren." Seru Sasori tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Bayangkan Sarada-chan memegang katana dengan seragam SMUnya...kyaaaa seksinya..." Sakura memutar matanya jengkel melihat dua pria itu fangirlingan. Yang benar saja. Katanya mau mencegah, tapi kenapa yang Sakura lihat justru sebaliknya.

"Kalian..." Geraman Sakura membuat gerakan Sasori dan Deidara semakin melambat. "Jangan berfantasi gila!" Raung Sakura lalu menerjang keduanya.

"Gyaaaaa hulk pink ngamuk!"

"Selamatkan diri! Siaga satu!" Sasori dan Deidara kocar-kacir sembari berteriak tanpa henti menghindari Sakura.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang pelanggan yang sedang mencoba sebuah gaun pada Tayuya.

"Oh. Bagian belakang butik ini adalah ruangan khusus orang yang sedikit..."

"Maksudmu rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Sejenis itulah." Sahut Tayuya meringis. Kalau bos merahnya tahu dia akan mengalami neraka seumur hidupnya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa di ucapkannya untuk keributan berlebihan di belakang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan semua siswa mengemas barang dengan buru-buru agar bisa keluar kelas lebih dahulu. Sarada memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan malas. Dia lebih suka melakukan apapun lebih lambat ketimbang berdesak-desakkan. Inilah kelakuan anak SD, selalu mau menjadi yang lebih dulu. Setelah menghela nafas Sarada menarik tasnya dari meja. Trak. Onixnya menangkap penggarisnya yang terjatuh di lantai. Belum sempat tangan Sarada menggapainya, ada tangan lain yang melakukannya.

"Ini." Sakura menatap Boruto yang mengulurkan penggarisnya. Setelah menatap bocah pirang itu beberapa detik, Sarada menghela nafas lalu meraihnya dan berjalan melewati Boruto. "Hei. Kau sangat tidak sopan. Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih..."

Sarada memutar bola matanya kesal. Kenapa dia harus berterima kasih hanya karna bocah itu sekali memungutkan penggarisnya. Boruto sendiri belum pernah meminta maaf setelah berkali-kali mengganggunya.

"... kau dengar tidak sih." Dengan kesal Boruto menarik tangan Sarada hingga gadis kecil itu berbalik padanya. Sarada masih memasang wajah datar meski dia sudah sangat kesal. "Kau itu tak punya mulut atau bagaimana? kaa-sanmu tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun berterima kasih ya?" Ucap Boruto sembari berkacak pinggang.

Buk. Sarada meninju wajah Boruto hingga bocah itu terjungkal kebelakang. Tanpa menghiraukan rintihannya Sarada berlalu. Boruto menggeram kesal dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya sebagai pelampiasan. Dengan cepat dia bangun dan mengejar Sarada.

Sementara Sarada semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar Boruto berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Dia tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat bocah itu tak berhenti mengganggunya. Ucapannya selalu membuat Sarada marah.

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih menjawab kalau ku panggil?" Lagi-lagi Boruto menarik tangan Sarada dengan kesal. Kali ini mereka sudah berada di pinggir jalan. Suasana sudah lengang dan sepertinya baik Sakura atau tou-san Boruto terlambat menjemput.

"Hei aku bicara padamu. Kau ini menjengkelkan sekali sih. Kau harus minta maaf karna memukulku." Kekesalan Boruto sepertinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Sedangkan Sarada hanya melengos marah. Harusnya anggap impas saja. Toh biasanya juga begitu, Boruto menggunakan mulutnya menyakiti Sarada dan Sarada menggunakan tinjunya menyakiti bocah itu. Sangat tidak adil jika Sarada harus minta maaf. Dan Sarada tak akan pernah melakukannya. Sarada berusaha menarik tangannya dari Boruto. Tapi bocah itu sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya. Kejadian tarik menarik itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Boruto melepaskan tangan Sarada. Namun karna sarada tak menyangka dan tak siap dia termundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Onix dan saphire itu terbelalak melihat sebuah mobil menyambut tubuh Sarada. Brak.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Saradaaaaaa!"

Decitan ban mobil mencengkeram aspal terdengar mengerikan di sertai tubuh Sarada yang menghempas aspal. Sarada masih sempat melihat Boruto dengan wajah pucat dan mata membeliak sebelum akhirnya matanya memberat dan tertutup.

"Oh tuhan... kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah Sakit." Jerit seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Sarada! Sarada!" Boruto menghampiri tubuh Sarada dan menjerit histeris. Air matanya bagai air bah yang tak bisa di bendung.

"Ya tuhan..." Wanita itu menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat tubuh tak berdaya Sarada yang penuh darah. "Kizashi cepatlah. Ku mohon... ya tuhan... dia harus selamat..." Wanita itu terisak.

Kizashi langsung membopong tubuh Sarada. Boruto mengikuti Sarada yang dibawa ke dalam mobil. Bahkan bocah itu menggenggam tangan Sarada dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Mobil melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori sampai di depan sekolah Sarada. Pria itu dan Deidara sepakat akan selalu menjaga Sarada secara bergantian demi menjauhkan Sarada dari pengaruh buruk papanya. Sakura hanya bisa mencibir dan membatin bagaimana jadinya jika mereka tahu kalau papa Sarada itu Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka.

"Hei Sakura... seperti habis terjadi kecelakaan ya. Ada darah di aspal." Ucap Sasori. Dada Sakura langsung bergemuruh, pikirannya mengkhawatirkan Sarada.

"Jangan menakutiku Sasori. Tapi... apa Sarada masih di dalam ya?"Gumam Sakura karna tak melihat Saradanya di depan sekolah seperti biasa. Kecemasannya mulai meningkat.

Sakura dan Sasori mengrenyit melihat Menma yang terlihat terburu-buru menuju tempat parkir. Pria itu berhenti saat melihat Sakura dan Sasori, hanya sebentar karna selanjutnya dia masuk ke mobil.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ucap Menma pada Sasori dan Sakura saat dia menghentikan mobilnya di samping dua orang itu.

"Eh tapi... Sarada..." Sakura terdiam. Firasat buruk mulai menjalari tiap pori-pori mereka.

"Ku mohon tenanglah. Ayo masuk."

Sakura meraung keras saat mendengar ucapan Menma. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Bahkan wajah Sasori tampak memucat. Mereka merasakan sakit luar biasa mendengar gadis kecil itu mengalami hal mengerikan. Sedangkan Menma merasa bersalah mengatakan hal buruk ini di mobil, tapi kapan waktu yang tepat memangnya?

"Ya tuhan... Saradaku... ku mohon tetaplah selamat... Saradaku...hiks... Sasori..." Isakan Sakura terdengar pilu. Dua pria yang duduk di bangku depan sama sekali tak mampu mengeluarkan kata apapun. Sakura terlihat sangat menderita.

"Ku mohon... hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku... Saradaku..." Sakura memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa tertusuk pedang. Sakit tak terperikan. Wanita itu tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya meski nafasnya sudah putus-putus. Bahkan dia tak bisa melihat apapun karna air mata menutupi pandangannya sepenuhnya.

Mereka bertiga berlari menuju ruang operasi. Operasi masih berjalan, langkah Sakura melambat. Di dalam sana putrinya berbaring. Di dalam sana gadis kecilnya sedang berjuang hidup. Kaki Sakura tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Oh tuhan... hiks ... Sarada... Saradaku... ya tuhan... ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... Saradaku... hiks..." Sasori memeluk Sakura yang seperti nyaris gila.

Sementara itu dua orang paruh baya terpaku melihat Sakura. Mereka tak percaya akan dipertemukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lama tak melihat wanita itu, dan kali pertamanya justru melihat Sakura histeris. Mebuki menatap Sakura lalu beralih ke ruang operasi. Seketika itu tangisnya meledak. Kizashi memeluknya. Bukan hanya Mebuki, Kizashipun shock dengan kondisi ini.

.

.

tbc...

.

Maksih buat apresiasinya...

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **9/10/2017**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

Operasi yang di jalani Sarada berjalan lancar. Gadis kecil itu sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Hanya saja meski sehari semalam sudah terlewati, putri tunggal Sakura itu tak juga membuka matanya. Dokter bilang yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menunggu.

Bersama dengan tidur tenangnya Sarada, Sakurapun kelewat tenang. Dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sisi Sarada. Tak ada ucapan dan bujukan agar dia makan atau beristirahat yang didengarnya. Sakura benar-benar tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi Saradanya. Wanita berambut pink itu sangat takut jika dia berpaling sedikit saja Saradanya akan pergi. Sakura tak akan sanggup di tinggalkan oleh putri tercintanya. Gadis kecil itu adalah semangatnya, kebahagiaannya dan hidupnya. Sarada adalah jiwanya.

"Sayang..." Bisik Sakura dengan suara parau. Air matanya mulai jatuh satu-satu seiring gerakan tangannya mengelus dan mengecupi punggung tangan Sarada. "Mama kangen... buka matamu sayang... bicaralah... hiks... Saradaku... putriku..." Isakan Sakura kembali lolos untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Matanya membengkak dan wajahnya kuyu. Sakura hancur berantakan didera ketakutan.

Di luar ruangan, Mebuki menutup mulutnya menahan histeris. Tubuhnya nyaris merosot ke lantai jika saja tak ada Kizashi yang menahannya. Memeluknya. Racauan serak dan pilu Sakura menghancurkannya. Bahkan wanita itu seolah tak menyadari sekitarnya. Pandangannya, fikirannya juga tubuhnya hanya berpusat pada gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Mebuki terisak, merasa hancur saat Sakura tak menyadari keberadaannya sejak kemarin. Sedangkan dia sama sekali tak bernyali untuk menegurnya, menegur putrinya yang entah masih putrinya atau bukan. Mebuki ketakutan bahkan sebelum mencoba mendekati Sakura. Dia begitu rindu namun takut di tolak.

"Bagaimana ini Kizashi-kun? Kita melukainya lagi. Aku takut..." Ratap Mebuki parau menatap suaminya. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya dan memeluk istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Deidara bertanya tak sabar pada Sasori yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya mengintip. Di sana pria merah itu melihat bagaimana kacaunya pasangan paruh baya yang sepertinya sedang mengintip Sakura.

"Ini mencurigakan." Bisik Sasori misterius. Dia mengerjap meyakinkan pada Deidara yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Sungguh. Mereka terlihat mempunyai suatu rahasia." Sasori melipat tangannya sok serius.

"Bukannya mereka hanya merasa bersalah?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Bisik Sasori ngotot. Wajahnya mendekati Deidara. "Mereka terlalu aneh untuk orang yang tak sengaja menabrak orang tak di kenal. Aku jelas ingat bagaimana kacaunya keadaan saat Sakura datang dan histeris."

"Sasori..." Deidara memundurkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya jengkel. "Muncrat." Lanjutnya yang membuatnya sukses mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Sasori.

"Kau... Fitnah!" Sasori menjerit tertahan tak terima.

"Apa yang kau makan?" Sasori makin senewen mendengar pertanyaan tak penting Deidara.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Bukan, maksudku mulutmu bau!" Jawab Deidara dengan kalem. Ubun-ubun Sasori seperti akan meledak. Wajahnya merah padam, hidungnya kembang-kempis siap mengamuk.

"Kau mencari gara-gara denganku? Aku akan membotakimu!" Geram Sasori mulai menjambak sadis rambut kesayangan Deidara. Sementara Deidara tersiksa menahan diri agar tak berteriak dan menahan sakit. Pria kuning itu berusaha lepas dari siksa sadis Sasori. Bungkusan makanan yang di niatkan untuk Sakura jatuh ke lantai dan nyaris terinjak jika saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang meraihnya. Gerakan perkelahian konyol Deidara dan Sasori terhenti. Mereka mendapati Sasuke, Menma dan seorang lagi yang menggendong Boruto manatap mereka seolah menatap alien. Sasori buru-buru melepaskan rambut Deidara dari genggamannya dan berdehem. Dua pria itu merapikan penampilannya dan bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ah kalian sudah kembali?" Tanya Sasori basa-basi.

"Dan kalian bahkan belum memberikan makanan pada Sakura?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. Keanehan dua pria ini seolah di luar jangkauan toleransinya. Sasuke datang setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Deidara. Waktu itu Sasori seolah tak suka dengan keputusan Deidara mengabari pria raven dan keluarganya, tapi memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan pendapat Sasori. Sasuke merasa jantungnya remuk melihat betapa hancurnya Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan mengabaikan sekitarnya. Mengabaikan bujukannya dan semua orang.

Kecelakaan Sarada membuat banyak orang menangis, bahkan Kenichi tak bisa diam dan terus memanggil nee-chan kesayangannya itu hingga Konan dan Itachi memutuskan membawa bocah itu pulang. Sedangkan orang tuanya baru pulang sebelum mereka sarapan tadi. Entah bagaimana rumah sakit ini seperti berubah menjadi penginapan untuk mereka. Memang itu bukan masalah karna rumah sakit ini milik Naruto.

"Tou-san kapan Sarada bangun?" Pertanyaan Boruto menarik Sasuke kembali kekenyataan. Bocah itu terlihat mengenaskan dengan mata bengkak dan wajah memerah. Boruto nyaris tak berhenti menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sejak kemarin.

"Dia akan segera bangun, jangan khawatir." Sasuke tak percaya melihat sahabatnya terlihat dewasa saat mengusap punggung putra di gendongannya. Itu mengagumkan. Apa Sasuke akan bisa begitu saat bersama Sarada? Sarada... tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Sasuke meminta Hinata melakukan tes DNA. Hanya untuk meyakinkan dan tak menimbulkan masalah di masa depan.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya saat Naruto membawa Boruto melihat Sarada dari luar ruangan di ikuti Menma. Pasangan Mebuki dan Kizashi sudah pergi entah kemana, mungkin mereka sedang menenangkan diri. Ya kejutan yang membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa harus mereka yang menabrak Sarada. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat mengetahui hal ini? Sasuke sangat khawatir.

Orang tua Sasuke cukup terkejut mengetahui jika Sakura adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Haruno. Mereka cukup penasaran dengan hubungan keluarga itu, tapi menahan diri saat melihat keadaan Mebuki dan Sakura yang menyedihkan. Kizashi yang biasanya ramah pada Fugaku kali ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya seperlunya dan terdiam lagi. Keadaan benar-benar kacau.

"Ayah Boruto keren sekali ya." Sasuke menoleh mendengar gumaman Sasori.

"Benar. Sayang sekali Sarada memiliki ayah yang menyedihkan." Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa emosi mendengar ucapan Deidara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menahan geramannya.

"Ah kau pasti tak tahu. Ayah biologis Sarada agak gila, dia tipe orang yang membingkai celana dalam dan memajangnya." Deidara bersidekap. Dari nada bicaranya jelas pria pirang itu tak menyukai ayah Sarada.

"Benar. Ku harap Sarada tak memiliki ayah saja." Sambung Sasori.

Sementara dua orang itu terus menggumam, wajah Sasuke memucat. Sakura sialan. Apa maksudnya menceritakan hal itu pada dua pria aneh, ember dan bermasalah ini? Wanita itu jelas memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam jurang malu yang sangat dalam. Grrrh sejak kapan Sasuke jadi puitis? Sasuke kesal, malu dan marah. Setelah menggeram samar Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya jengkel menuju ruang rawat Sarada.

"Hei kemarikan bungkusan makanan untuk Sakura." Teriak Deidara.

"Aku yang akan memberikannya padanya." Sahut Sasuke tajam. Tak lupa di iringi tatapan tajam dan raut wajah menyeramkan yang membuat Deidara mengerut ke arah Sasori.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Deidara saat Sasuke pergi sambil menggerutu tak jelas dengan raut mengerikan.

"Dia gila." Sahut Sasori kalem sembari mengusap pelan kepala Deidara. Pria pirang itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat... errr mupeng?

Sementara itu Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang menggendong Boruto. Bocah itu menyembunyikan isakannya di bahu ayahnya. Meski berkali-kali semua orang mengatakan bukan salahnya, keyakinan Boruto tentang hal itu hancur saat melihat Sarada di dalam sana. Di tambah Kenichi yang tak sengaja mendengarnya bicara pada ayahnya langsung berteriak menyalahkannya, bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu bilang sangat membencinya sembari histeris.

"Jangan khawatir, Sarada pasti baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengusap kepala Boruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawanya pada Hinata-chan. Boruto bisa sakit jika terus menangis." Naruto tersenyum sedih.

"Sakurapun belum bisa di ajak bicara." Menma menyahut dengan nada sedih yang membuat Sasuke cemburu. Hanya dia yang boleh memperhatikan wanita pink itu. Sikap posesif Sasuke langsung muncul. Entah kenapa dia begitu waspada, jika bisa menjauhkan hal-hal yang kemungkinan membuat Sakura berpaling darinya.

"Aku harus membujuk Sakura makan. Dia bisa pingsan jika begini terus." Ucap Sasuke lalu membuka pintu ruang rawat Sarada.

"Aku pergi teme." Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Dan pikirannya mulai kacau lagi saat melihat Menma menatap Sakura dari celah pintu dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Dengan jengkel Sasuke berdehem keras dan menggeser tubuhnya menutupi pandangan Menma. Dia tak rela ada pria lain yang mengamati wanitanya.

"Kau tak pergi?" Menma mengrenyit mendengar Sasuke seolah mengusirnya. Tak mau cari ribut di rumah sakit, Menma pergi setelah menghela nafas.

"Ishh kekanakan." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan jengkel. Dia tak menyukai dirinya yang gampang cemburu seperti ini. Tapi dia bisa apa saat perasaan yang berbicara.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, wanita itu merebahkan kepalanya. Bermain-main dengan tangan mungil Sarada. Hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri melihat betapa hancurnya Sakura. Wanita cuek yang tak peduli dan tak pernah ambil pusing pada sesuatu ini sedang hancur.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Sarada yang terlihat seolah tertidur dengan tenang. Goresan tinta nasib seperti apa yang akan terjadi? Keadaan sekarang cukup kacau. Sasuke sangat berharap Sarada bisa bangun secepatnya, menenangkan orang-orang yang seperti nyaris gila karnanya.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke lembut. Tangannya terulur mengusap kepala bersurai pink itu. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat tak ada respon dari Sakura. Dalam keadaan apapun wanita ini selalu menjengkelkan. "Hei, kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan seperti ini." Sasuke menggoyang pelan bahu Sakura agar meresponnya. Sayangnya itu sia-sia, Sakura masih mengabaikannya.

"Sakura, berhentilah keras kepala..." Rengek Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasukepun bingung kenapa dirinya bisa seaneh ini. Yang dia tahu, dia sangat khawatir pada Sakura. Dan kekecewaannya kembali membuncah melihat tak ada respon apapun dari wanita itu. Sebegitu tak berartinyakah dirinya di mata Sakura? Sasuke tahu dia tak akan ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Sarada. Namun, rasanya Sasuke ingin Sakura sedikit saja mengerti betapa khawatirnya dia.

"Lihat aku!" Bentak Sasuke tak terima. Tangannya menangkup wajah Sakura, memaksa wanita itu menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau yang paling menyayangi Sarada. Aku tahu Sarada itu hidupmu. Aku tahu. Demi tuhan aku tahu. Tapi semua orang di sini menyayangi Sarada, semua orang di sini mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan begini. Jangan siksa dirimu. Ku mohon. Kau hidupku sekarang. Bisakah kau menolongku dengan jangan seperti ini..." Suara Sasuke semakin lirih. Dia jelas sedang mengharapkan belas kasihan Sakura. Dia berkata jujur. Dulu mungkin Sakura hanya sebuah obsesi baginya, tapi sekarang wanita ini adalah hidupnya, penguasa hatinya.

Sakura terdiam menatap Sasuke, mencari pembenaran dari manik hitam pria yang memaksanya keluar dari deritanya. Sakura yakin tak akan ada yang tahu sehancur apa dirinya melihat Saradanya terbaring tak berdaya. Meski dokter bilang putrinya baik-baik saja, nyatanya gadis kesayangannya itu tak kunjung bangun. Keadaan ini meremukkan jantung dan harapannya. Sakura yakin tak akan ada yang mengerti seberapa takutnya dia kehilangan Saradanya. Betapa dunianya hancur memikirkan bagaimana jika Saradanya tak kunjung membuka matanya. Sakura tak akan pernah melewatkan satu detikpun tanpa Saradanya. Ketakutannya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Tapi dia tak bisa mengingkari jika ucapan pria di depannya ini mampu mengantarkan sengatan listrik memabukkan keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa berharga. Merasa dicintai. Sampai saat sebelum Sasuke datang menyapanya tak ada satupun pria yang mampu membuatnya menginginkan kebersamaan dengan seorang pria sebesar bersama Sarada. Nyatanya Sasuke datang dan dengan mudah merangsek masuk ke kehidupannya. Menarik keluar segala rasa yang sudah terkubur bertahun-tahun. Dan semakin membengkak rasa ingin memiliki itu saat Sasuke mengaku sebagai ayah biologis Saradanya.

Air mata Sakura jatuh lagi untuk yang ke banyak kalinya saat Sasuke menciumnya. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sakura bertanya-tanya, sungguhkah Sasuke dengan perasaannya? Sakura menginginkan pria ini. Perasaan asing namun familiar itu kembali lagi. Perasaan hangat yang membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita normal yang menginginkan sentuhan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman Sasuke. Menyalurkan apapun yang mereka rasakan.

"Apa-apaan itu Sasori? Mereka melakukannya di depan Sarada yang tak berdaya?!" Umpat Deidara yang mengintip dari luar ruangan.

"Biarkan Saja, Sakura butuh hiburan." Dengus Sasori. Pria merah itu terkekeh melihat Deidara yang melotot ganas.

"Sarada akan shock jika melihat itu saat membuka mata. Apa kau tak khawatir? Ini tentang Sarada-chan! Sarada!"

"Ada yang akan membuatnya shock lebih dari itu." Kekeh Sasori. Sebenarnya yang dia khawatirkan justru Sakura. Wanita itu butuh seseorang, bukan dirinya atau Deidara. Ini tentang Sakura, dan Sasori tak ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya berharap Saradanya cepat bangun dan tersenyum manis pada mereka semua. Gadis berharganya itu harus cepat bangun sebelum banyak orang yang akan menjadi gila. "Ayo, kita juga butuh waktu saling menghiburkan?" Ucap Sasori dengan raut jahil.

"A... apa?" Wajah Deidara memucat saat pria berambut merah itu menarik tangannya pergi dari situ.

Wajah Sakura memanas saat mereka menyudahi acara ciuman itu. Dia menunduk, sama sekali tak berani menatap Sasukenya. Tunggu, Sasukenya? Itu terdengar manis tapi juga meragukan. Masih banyak hal yang perlu di lakukan untuk benar-benar bersama Sasuke. Dan sepertinya itu cukup merepotkan.

"Kau butuh makan dan istirahat Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mengangkat dagu Sakura, membuat wanita itu menatapnya. Sakura menggeleng sedikit kencang membuat Sasuke mengrenyit.

"Aku butuh ke toilet, tapi..." Sasuke mendengus jengkel menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Wanita ini benar-benar menjengkelkan di situasi apapun. Dia sama sekali tak peka. Sasuke sedang berusaha romantis dan Sakura menghancurkannya begitu saja dengan kata toilet!

"Toilet hanya beberapa langkah di belakangmu Sakura." Sasuke berusaha menekan kejengkelannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi Sarada..." Sasuke sangat ingin mengerang melihat tingkah lebay Sakura yang memasang wajah cemas. Sangat cemas saat melirik Sarada. Pria itu yakin tak akan ada yang terjadi meski Sakura meninggalkan Sarada lebih dari lima menit untuk ke toilet yang berada di ruangan ini. Demi tuhan, Sarada tak akan mati jika hanya di tinggal ke toilet. Sakura sangat berlebihan.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Pergilah ke toilet." Tegas Sasuke setelah menarik nafas panjang.

"Ka.. kau yakin?" Ucap Sakura ragu. Sangat ragu.

"Tentu saja. Cepatlah pergi sebelum celanamu basah." Sahut Sasuke kesal. Berurusan dengan Sakura benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju toilet. Wanita itu menoleh setelah berjalan tiga langkah. Sasuke hanya diam memasang wajah galak agar Sakura cepat masuk ke toilet. Sakura melangkah lagi setelah menarik nafas panjang. Sasuke mendengus jengkel, tingkah Sakura seperti tahanan yang akan mendatangi tiang gantungan.

"Pastikan Sarada-chan baik-baik saja." Ancam Sakura saat tangannya membuka pintu toilet.

"Aku tahu." Dengus Sasuke malas. Pria itu tak habis pikir dengan tingkah berlebihan wanita kesayangannya. Oh bahkan dia tak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita lebay nan aneh ini.

"Jika terjadi hal buruk pada Sarada aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Sakura lagi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya ya aku tahu." Sasuke menatap gadis mungil di sampingnya setelah Sakura hilang dibalik pintu toilet. Dia sadar sampai kapanpun dia tak akan bisa menyaingi posisinya di hati Sakura. Lagipula Sasuke tak menginginkan itu. Dia hanya menginginkan Sakura jadi miliknya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana besok dan seterusnya. Yang aku tahu, aku belum bisa menyayangimu sebesar Sakura menyayangimu sekarang. Kau adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Aku menyayangimu. Cepatlah bangun, jangan hancurkan Sakuraku, ku mohon." Bisik Sasuke sendu. Hatinya nyeri melihat Sarada tak berdaya, namun tak sebanding dengan nyeri saat melihat Sakura hancur berantakan.

Brak. Sasuke terlonjak mendengar jeblakan pintu dan sekelebat tubuh yang tak asing melesat ke samping Sarada. Memeriksa setiap inci tubuh mungil itu dengan teliti. Sasuke menghela nafas. Justru jeblakan pintu toilet itu yang bisa membunuh Sarada karna serangan jantung.

"Sarada baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau harus makan." Sasuke menarik Sakura duduk di sofa. Dengan cekatan pria itu membuka bungkusan makanan dan menyuapi Sakura.

Kunyahan Sakura melambat. Air matanya jatuh mengingat Saradanya tak makan. Perutnya terasa mual tiba-tiba. Selera makannya lenyap tak berbekas. Tak bisa begini, dia tak bisa makan dengan nyaman sementara putrinya bahkan tak bisa membuka mata. Sakura memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang sesak dan nyeri. Isakannya lolos, susah payah dia menelan makanannya.

"Tak bisa... hiks... Sarada-chan sedang kesakitan... hiks... aku tak bisa makan tanpanya..." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Sarada tak mungkin suka jika mamanya tak makan dan Sakit. Kau akan melewatkan saat Sarada membuka matanya jika sakit." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Oke oke. Minum saja jus ini." Sasuke menyodorkan jus kemasan untuk di minum Sakura. Pria itu menyerah membujuk Sakura makan. Dia hanya bisa berharap Sarada segera sadar. Sasuke benar-benar mengkhawatirkan wanita ini.

Sakura kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk di samping ranjang Sarada. Hanya kali ini Sasuke bisa sedikit lega melihat wanita itu meminum jusnya. Sakura kembali mengusap lembut tangan putrinya lalu menciuminya. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu kembali tergugu.

"Aku takut Sasuke... hiks... bagaimana jika Sarada tak bangun? Bagaimana jika Sarada meninggalkanku? Memikirkannya membuatku gila. Rasanya aku akan mati jika itu terjadi Sasuke..." Isak Sakura.

"Sakura..." Langkah Sasuke yang berniat mendekati Sakura terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Rasa cemas langsung melanda Sasuke saat melihat Mebuki dan Kizashilah yang masuk. Sasuke ingin mengumpat. Kenapa harus sekarang mereka datang. Tidak bisakah mereka menunggu. Mereka hanya akan semakin menghancurkan Sakura jika menemui wanita itu sekarang.

"Sakura." Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura menegang karna panggilan lembut dari Mebuki. Perlahan Wanita bersurai pink itu menoleh, raut wajahnya kaku melihat dua orang yang sama sekali tak di sangkanya ada di sini.

"Kaa-san..." Bisik Sakura parau.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **9/10/2017 (02)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san..." Bisik Sakura parau.

Sakura berdiri dan berlari ke pelukan Mebuki, membuat tiga orang yang ada di sana terheran-heran. Tentu saja, mereka pikir masalah keluarga yang terjadi begitu rumit dan sulit diselesaikan. Tapi melihat Sakura yang seperti ini membuat siapapun pasti berpikir jika mereka tak ada masalah.

"Kaa-san... hiks... kaa-san... " Isakan Sakura menyadarkan Mebuki. Wanita anggun itu langsung mendekap erat putri yang dirindukannya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan... maaf..." Mebuki menangis mengingat apapun yang sudah dilakukan mereka pada putri sulungnya ini. Sedangkan Sakura menggeleng kencang dipelukan ibunya. wanita itu bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus di maafkan dari orang tuanya. Dia tak pernah memikirkan itu.

"Tou-san tak ingin memelukku?" Sakura mengerjap setelah melepaskan diri dari Mebuki. Mendengar putri yang sudah di usirnya enam tahun yang lalu seperti itu membuat pertahanan Kizashi runtuh. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Begitu pula tangannya yang terulur menyentuh wajah Sakura.

"Sakura... putriku..." Bisiknya parau lalu memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Menyalurkan segala rindu yang di milikinya. Betapapun keras kepala dan kejamnya dirinya, Kizashi tetaplah seorang ayah. Yang memiliki penyesalan untuk perlakuannya pada putrinya, yang memiliki sejuta rindu pada putrinya yang pergi dari rumah, yang memiliki harapan bertemu Sakuranya, putri kecilnya dan mampu mengalahkan kekeraskepalaan dan gengsinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Baginya Sakura semakin terlihat menakjubkan. Ketidakpeduliannya pada sesuatu ternyata bisa berguna memperbaiki hubungan keluarganya dengan mudah. Ini memang terlihat tak masuk akal. Akan banyak orang tak mengerti dan menganggap aneh Sakura, tapi bagi Sasuke Sakuranya memang aneh. Aneh yang menakjubkan. Yah meski terkadang sifat Sakura yang satu itu terasa menyebalkan. Perlahan Sasuke berniat keluar ruangan, memberi waktu reuni pada mereka.

"Ah Sasuke..." Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya dan menarik tangan Sasuke. "Lihat tou-san, ini rupa ayah biologis Sarada." Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersedak salivanya sendiri. Dia menoleh ganas pada wanita pink yang sepertinya sudah mulai keluar dari zona depresinya.

Sementara itu Mebuki dan Kizashi menganga tak percaya. Bukan saja karna ucapan mengejutkan Sakura, tapi juga karna fakta ayah biologis Sarada adalah Sasuke. Orang yang bisa di bilang keluarganya tak jauh dari pandangan Kizashi. Padahal mereka sudah menduga jika ayah Sarada adalah seorang preman atau gangster yang mampu membuat Sakura takut untuk minta pertanggung jawaban. Ini Sakura, seharusnya dia bisa memaksa Sasuke bertanggung jawab. Toh itu hanya seorang Sasuke, apalagi keluarga mereka bisa di bilang berhubungan baik.

"Apa? Sasuke? Tidak mungkin." Sasuke langsung sakit hati mendengar gumaman tak percaya Mebuki. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepala raven itu. Memangnya Sasuke seburuk itu sampai mereka tidak percaya jika Sakura melakukan itu dengannya? Hey bahkan Sasuke tak memiliki rencana melakukan itu dengan Sakura. Kenapa yang merasa terhina di sini justru dia. Tunggu, mungkin saja orang tua Sakura hanya berpikir Sasuke tak mungkin melakukan hal buruk seperti itu. Oke, mungkin memang begitu mengingat Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang. Positif thinking Sasuke. Pria itu menarik nafas meredakan emosinya yang meletup-letup.

"Yah abaikan itu dulu." Hancur. Niat Sasuke meredakan emosinya hancur seketika. Dia merasa diabaikan, dilecehkan dan ini penghinaan. Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengalami ini. Sekarang Sasuke tahu dari mana sifat menyebalkan Sakura yang suka mengabaikan sesuatu. Oke, ini rumah sakit. Tak pantas jika membuat keributan. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria cool yang keren. Marah hanya merusak imejnya saja. Sasuke mensugesti dirinya sendiri. "Kami minta maaf tentang Sarada..." Lanjutan ucapan Kizashi membuat Sakura langsung murung seketika. Wanita itu mendekati putrinya, mengusap sayang pipi gembil gadis kecilnya yang masih terlelap.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu orang yang menabrak Sarada-chan." Ucap Sakura berapi-api. Suasana mellow yelow yang menyelimuti wanita pink itu seketika berubah merah membara. Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat wajah pucat orang tua Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang yang menabrak Sarada, Sakura?" Pancing Sasuke. Pria itu ingin bersorak melihat pasangan paruh baya itu menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku akan menyeretnya ke sini, membuatnya melihat hasil perbuatannya agar dia tahu alasanku mencincangnya setelah itu." Sebut Sasuke calon menantu durhaka yang mati-matian menahan seringai girangnya melihat Mebuki dan Kizashi gelisah ditempatnya.

Krek. Empat orang itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kepala dengan rambut berwarna merah menyembul dari pintu. Manik hijaunya yang sama seperti Sakura mengamati seisi ruangan.

"Gaa-chan..." Jerit mebuki senang dan langsung berlari berniat memeluk pria itu. Tapi Mebuki harus kecewa saat Gaara melewatinnya begitu saja. Pria itu justru langsung memeluk Sakura erat.

"Rasanya masih nyaman seperti dulu. Aku kangen, Sakura." Ucap Gaara lembut. Sayangnya kelembutannya itu hanya di balas getokan kuat di kepalanya oleh Sakura.

"Panggil aku nee-san." Sewot Sakura.

"Tinggi kita sama, kau bukan nee-sanku." Sahut Gaara cuek. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Mebuki ngomel-ngomel dan berniat menjambak rambut Gaara jika saja tidak dipegangi Kizashi.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah melihat reuni kacau keluarga Haruno. Mereka seperti hanya tidak bertemu enam hari, bukan enam tahun lebih. Sasuke tak yakin dia akan tetap waras jika menjadi bagian keluarga aneh itu. Jika saja dia tak menyukai Sakura, mungkin dia tak akan terlibat dalam keanehan yang membuatnya frustasi ini. Mana keanggunan yang sempat Sasuke lihat beberapa waktu lalu dari seorang mebuki dan Kizashi? Ternyata itu hanya kedok.

"Nee-chan..." Sasuke kenal suara ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Kenichi menerobos masuk sembari memanggil-manggil pelan nee-chan kesayangannya yang sedang tertidur. Di belakang bocah itu ada Konan, Itachi dan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Kamar Sarada jadi penuh orang yang berguman rendah saling menyapa, saling menyemangati dan apapun. Intinya ruang rawat Sarada jadi menyerupai pasar. Berisik. Dan keberisikan itu berhenti oleh teriakan tak percaya Mikoto. Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dan tak terlibat kericuhan (?) mengangkat alisnya. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Kau memperkosa Sakura dan tak bertanggung jawab? oh aku tak menyangka memiliki putra brengsek sepertimu." Jgeerr! Ucapan lirih Mikoto bagaikan bom atom yang meledak di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke shock. Sepertinya belum selesai penderitaannya hari ini.

"Ck ck ck aku tak percaya ini Sasuke." Itachi.

"Aku malu." Fugaku mengusap wajahnya.

"Tou-san..."

"Bukan begitu baa-san..."sakura memotong penjelasan Sasuke. "Aku... aku yang memperkosa Sasuke." Ucap Sakura malu sembari memainkan jarinya.

Dan JGEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Semua orang yang ada di situ ternganga. Mebuki langsung menutup wajahnya sembari bergumam Sakura bukan anaknya. Wanita diperkosa saja sudah merupakan aib meski musibah. Apalagi ini justru putrinya yang memperkosa seorang pria. Putrinya sangat memalukan. Mebuki tak menyangka pertemuan dengan putrinya lagi setelah enam tahun menguak kenyataan seperti ini. Harusnya dia tak usah bilang pada Mikoto bahwa Sasuke ayah biologis Sarada tadi. Semuanya jadi semakin kacau. Rasanya sekarang Mebuki tak menyesali tindakan Kizashi mengusir Sakura. Putrinya itu bukan hanya memperkosa seorang pria dan tak mau mengatakan siapa ayah Sarada dulu, tapi juga mempermalukan mereka didepan keluarga besar tunangannya dulu.

"Sasuke..." Wajah Sasuke memucat mendengar nada sedih Mikoto. Sasuke tak butuh dikasihani. Tak ada yang berkurang meski Sasuke diperkosa sepuluh gadis sekalipun. "Putraku sama sekali tak jantan." Sasuke nyaris sekarat mendengar ucapan Mikoto selanjutnya.

"Kaa-san..."

"Kau harus belajar dariku agar lebih macho." Potong Itachi.

"Ck ck ck." Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya membuat Sasuke makin meradang.

"Memperkosa Sasuke? Kau bukan jalang murahankan?" Sinis Konan pada Sakura. Kali ini Sasuke bingung, harus membenci Konan karna mengatai Sakura atau berterima kasih karna Konan tak menghujatnya?

"Apa kau bilang?" O oh mereka semua lupa jika Konan dan Sakura adalah dua monster berbahaya jika disatukan. Segala kemungkinan terburuk memudar saat suara kecil nan lemah memanggil Sakura.

"Mama..." Semua orang memandang Sarada haru. Akhirnya gadis kecil mereka bangun.

"Saradaku... Sarada..." Sakura sudah menangis dan akan memeluk putrinya jika saja ucapan Sarada tak menghentikannya.

"Berisik ma... kenapa kalian berisik sekali... bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika berisik." Keluh Sarada yang bersiap memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Jangan." Nyaris semua orang berteriak agar Sarada tak tidur lagi. Mereka justru khawatir Sarada tak bangun jika tidur lagi. Sedangkan Sarada hanya mengrenyit melihat raut cemas mereka. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat seseorang yang beruraian air mata sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Nee-chan... nee-chan... lihat aku di sini. Kenichi di sini." Sarada menatap Kenichi yang melonjak-lonjak ceria di samping ranjangnya. "Nee-chan jangan tidur lagi ya, aku ingin main dengan nee-chan." Kenichi meraih tangan Sarada. sementara Sarada hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada bocah itu yang langsung cekikikan kegirangan melihat senyum Sarada.

Semua orang terharu melihat interaksi dua bocah itu. Hanya Konan yang mendengus jengkel tanpa diketahui siapapun. Seberapa besarpun dia tak menyukai Sarada dan Sakura, tetap saja tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Putranya sangat menyukai Sarada. Yah mungkin dia bisa sedikit menerima kenyataan ini. Hanya sedikit. Anggap saja itu kompensasi dari rasa bersalah karna kurang memperhatikan Kenichi selama ini.

"Hai Sara-chan." Sarada mengrenyit bingung melihat orang tak di kenal menyapanya.

"Ah ini Gaara, sayang, ji-sanmu, Adik kecil mama." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Ji-san?" Sarada masih mengrenyit. Reaksinya sangat jauh dari harapan semua orang yang membayangkan Sarada tersenyum girang.

"Sepertinya kau lebih butuh dokter daripada ji-san hm? Aku akan panggilkan dokter untukmu." Perlahan senyum manis Sarada merekah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sasuke langsung iri setengah mati melihat betapa mudahnya Gaara membuat Sarada tersenyum di pertemuan pertama.

"Biar aku yang panggil dokter." Ucap Sasuke menahan jengkel.

"Ma, Boruto di mana?" Tanya Sarada.

"Aku juga akan panggil Boruto." Ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakura sempat menyahuti Sarada.

Semua orang di situ memandang aneh Sasuke yang terlihat kesal saat keluar untuk memanggil Dokter dan Boruto. Entah apa yang ada di kepala ravennya, tapi kelihatannya mereka tak ambil pusing. Mereka kembali mengobrol ringan atau menyapa Sarada. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum haru melihat keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke berkumpul di sini, di ruangan Sarada. Sakura mengusap air mata harunya, Sarada selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. Bahkan dengan cara yang nyaris membunuhnya seperti kali ini.

"Jangan menangis Sakura." Gaara memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Nee-chan, Gaa-chan... nee-chan..." Sakura memukul kepala Gaara pelan.

"Kau bukan kakakku." Gaara cemberut mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya ya kita kembarkan? Aku bosan mendengar fantasimu itu. Lepas, aku harus menghubungi Sasori dan Deidara."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama, aku kangen." Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya dan membiarkan Gaara memeluknya selama yang adik kecilnya itu mau.

"Ya tuan muda Haruno." Sakura tak akan bertanya bagaimana Gaara tahu tentang Sasori dan Deidara. Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan adik gilanya ini. Gaara selalu mempunyai seribu satu cara mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dua pasang manik hijau itu memperhatikan bagaimana Kizashi dan Mebuki meyakinkan Sarada jika mereka adalah kakek neneknya. Dan Mikoto tertawa saat wajah pasangan itu pucat ketika Sarada menanyakan kemana saja mereka selama Ini. Yah Sepertinya perjuangan Kizashi dan Mebuki tak akan mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Naruto. Sebenarnya yang menangani Sarada itu Hinata. Tapi Sasuke pikir sama saja. Toh mereka pasangan dokter yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

"Teme..." Sapa Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya. Di situ ada Hinata yang sedang memeluk Boruto. Sepertinya bocah itu belum bisa ditenangkan.

"Sarada Sudah sadar. Ku pikir dia perlu di periksa." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke Boruto langsung melesat keluar ruangan.

"Boruto!" Naruto bergegas mengikuti putranya.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata saat Sasuke akan mengikuti Naruto. "Ini hasil tes DNAmu dengan Sarada-chan." Sasuke menerima berkas yang di sodorkan Hinata padanya dan meneliti berkas itu.

"Ini..."

"Kalian memang ayah dan anak, bukankah ini kabar bagus?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya. Ini kabar yang sangat bagus. Aku tak meragukan ini sejak awal, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada masalah suatu saat. Tapi..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Rasa senang yang tak terkira memenuhi hatinya. Dia tahu ini. Tapi hasil tes DNA ini tetap saja membuatnya sangat senang. Sarada putrinya, Sakura tak akan memiliki alasan menolaknya. Tak akan ada kekhawatiran tentang pria lain bagi Sakura. Sasuke berjanji, dia akan menjadi satu-satunya pria Sakura, dan ayah... bukan tapi papa Sarada. Sasuke mengembalikan berkas itu pada Hinata. Membuat istri Naruto itu mengernyit heran.

"Simpan ini untukku Hinata. Aku tak akan melukai Sakura dengan ini. Aku hanya akan menggunakannya jika perlu." Ucap Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum mengerti.

"Kita juga harus ke ruang rawat Sarada-chan. Aku ingin melihat Borutoku yang tersenyum lagi." Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Mereka menuju ruangan Sarada setelah Hinata menyimpan berkas Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang mendengar keramaian di ruang Sarada. Sebenarnya ini ruang rawat atau tempat nongkrong sih? Suara berisiknya terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Hinata terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. Memang terkadang ada pasien yang memiliki jumlah pengunjung berlebih seperti Sarada.

Sasuke benar-benar mendesah jengkel sekarang, pembuat onar di ruangan itu bertambah. Selain Boruto dan Naruto ada Sasori dan Deidara. Entah siapa yang mengabari duo aneh itu. Sasuke tak yakin ada suasana yang lebih kacau dari ini.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah sakit atau taman hiburan?" Sinis Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tergelak. Wanita itu masuk sembari berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Halo Sarada-chan. Baa-san senang kau sadar, jika lebih lama lagi mungkin putraku akan menyusulmu." Kekeh Hinata menggoda Boruto.

"Kaa-san..." Protes Boruto.

"Dia menangis terus karnamu." Hinata masih senang membuat putranya malu.

"Aku tak heran, Boruto memang cengeng. Aku bahkan ingat dia menjerit seperti bayi saat itu." Ejek Sarada.

"Kau... Aku bukan bayi!" Dan suasana di kamar itu benar-benar seperti di taman bermain. Menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Gaara sedang menuju apartemen Sakura untuk mengambil pakaian ganti ibu dan anak itu. Gaara yang menyetir, Sasuke tersenyum miris melihat betapa urakan gaya menyetir Gaara. Padahal wajah pria itu terlihat tenang layaknya orang dewasa. Tapi prilakunya membuat Sasuke lebih suka menyebutnya aneh daripada dewasa.

Bahkan Sasuke mengerang saat dengan santai Gaara memasukkan dalaman Sakura ke dalam tas. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke sudah merah padam melihat dalaman Sakura. Sasuke bukan mesum. Dia hanya pria normal. Ya normal karna membayangkan bagaimana erotisnya Sakura saat hanya memakai itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menyadarkan otaknya dari fantasi gila nan berbahaya.

"Aku tahu Sakura cantik dan kau normal. Tapi tidak bisakah kau menunda tingkah mesummu selagi ada aku?" Celetukkan Gaara membuat Sasuke menganga. Benar, harusnya Sasuke tak perlu heran dengan tingkah menjengkelkan Gaara. Dia adik Sakura. Mereka aneh. Sasuke lebih aneh lagi karna menyukai orang aneh.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Gaara. Sasuke terdiam. Jika dia mengatakan 'apa urusanmu?' jelas Gaara adalah adik Sakura. Jika dia menjawab 'ya', memangnya apa urusannya. Itu masalahnya dengan Sakura. Sasuke hanya butuh privasi untuk masalah ini. Tapi ya dia memang menyukai... tidak, Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu, jangan bersamanya hanya karna sebuah tanggung jawab. Sakura tak butuh itu. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau merusak senyumnya. Dulu kau ku biarkan karna tidak tahu apa-apa, dan juga ku anggap kondisi Sakura bukan kesalahanmu. Meski sebenarnya kau bisa menolongnya hanya dengan sedikit rasa ingin tahu. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, jadi meski kau Uchiha, aku akan membunuhmu saat kau menghilangkan senyumnya. Ini ancaman." Gaara melewati Sasuke yang menegang. Dia terluka karna ucapan pria merah itu. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya, tapi...

"Bukankah kau tak berhak mengatakan itu?" Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Gaara. Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama berbalik saling tatap. "Kau... kalian yang tega membiarkan Sakura pergi. Dia menderita sendirian, dimana kalian saat dia susah. Kenapa sekarang kau begitu sok melindunginya. Seolah kau adalah keluarga yang baik baginya."

"Kami hanya tak bertemu. Bukan tak memperdulikannya. Aku bahkan memiliki data semua yang dikerjakan Sakura hingga hal terkecil. Aku juga yang menyediakan apartemen ini. Aku mengetahui semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya. Aku memastikan tak ada orang yang akan membahayakannya. Aku bahkan tahu latar belakang kehidupan setiap orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Aku bahkan tahu berapa jumlah wanita yang kau kencani. Aku lebih dari sekedar tahu semua tentang Sakura dan Sarada. Sampai hal terkecil yang tak kau pedulikan. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah saat aku luput mengetahui Sakura yang akan melahirkan karna hujan lebat." Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke. Dia sangat tak terima jika dibilang tak memperdulikan Sakura. Tak akan ada yang mengerti seberapa berharga Sakura baginya. Gaara bahkan sanggup membunuh semua orang demi Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menemuinya. Harusnya kau tahu kemungkinan Sakura yang merindukan kalian." Ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik. Pria raven ini sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pola pikir keluarga Haruno.

"Aku menghargai setiap keputusannya sebesar aku menghargai setiap keputusan tou-san. Saat itu tou-san sangat marah dan Sakura sangat keras kepala. Mereka memiliki alasan yang sama kuatnya untuk mempertahankan keputusan masing-masing. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain mendukung mereka. Memastikan setiap anggota keluargaku tersenyum adalah prioritasku." Gaara tersenyum lembut memikirkan itu.

"Kau memiliki banyak kesempatan menemui Sakura. Bukankah kau merindukannya?" Cecar Sasuke. Dia masih belum mengerti pemikiran Gaara.

"Itu hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin merindukan rumah. Bukan hal sulit untuk keluargaku berkumpul lagi, hanya butuh momen dan alasan yang pas untuk bertemu, mencairkan kecanggungan dan saling menguatkan sekaligus, meleburkan segala gengsi tou-san dan Sakura. Aku sedang menunggu itu. Biarpun terdengar buruk, tapi aku bersyukur Sarada mengalami kecelakaan." Sasuke masih tak mengerti. Tapi terserahlah. Sasuke menyerah untuk mengerti pola pikir para Haruno.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Gaara menatapnya serius. "Ku bilang aku tak akan melepaskan Sakura. Aku mencintainya." Lanjut Sasuke yakin. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Gaara menghela nafas dan melangkah keluar apartemen. Melihat itu Sasuke ikut menghela nafas. Kenapa Haruno suka sekali mengabaikan saat orang berbicaara serius?

Sasuke mengikuti Gaara menuju mobil. Pria itu meletakkan tas berisi pakaian Sakura di jok belakang lalu duduk di belakang kemudi. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak setuju Gaara yang menyetir. Tapi dia sedang malas bicara gara-gara di abaikan tadi.

"Mau dengar cerita tentang Sakura?" Tanya Gaara memecah keheningan. Ucapan Gaara membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Ah baiklah aku akan menceritakannya." Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengar nada mengejek Gaara. Ya ya semua tentang Sakura membuatnya tertarik. Dan sialannya pria ini tahu gengsinya akan membuatnya tetap tutup mulut.

.

.

tbc...

Terima kasih buat segala bentuk apresiasinya.

 **Keyikarus**

 **15/10/2017**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

.

.

"Bagian mana yang mau kau dengar?" Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Mana dia tahu mau dengar bagian yang mana. Akan memakan waktu seumur hidup jika Sasuke bilang ingin dengar semua tentang Sakura.

"Menurutmu bagian mana yang akan kau ceritakan?" Tanya Sasuke balik yang membuat Gaara berdecak.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja tawaranku." Sasuke menoleh ganas pada pria menjengkelkan berambut merah yang sedang menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Harusnya tak perlu menawarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa diceritakannya. Demi tuhan Sasuke sudah bernafsu mendengar sesuatu tentang Sakura dan apa? Gaara sukses membuatnya kecewa berat.

"Tak perlu berwajah seperti itu. Kau bisa bertanya pada orangnya langsung jika mau. Ah, sebaiknya kembalikan celana dalam Sakura. Aku tak mau memiliki kakak ipar abnormal." Ucapan Gaara bagai siraman air es kekepala Sasuke. Membekukan otaknya dalam sekejap. Apa ini? Sasuke merasa tubuhnya menggigil. Apa dia terkena hipotermia? Sasuke ingin mati sekarang.

"Ka...kau...dari mana..." Sasuke tergagap. Otaknya buntu. Rahasia kotornya diketahui adik ipar. Ada hal yang lebih menyeramkan dari ini?

"Aku tuan muda Haruno. Bukan hal sulit memasang satu atau dua alat sadap." Ucap Gaara seraya menyeringai sombong. Dan Sasuke merasa ingin mencekik calon adik iparnya ini. Jiwa kriminal dan tingkat keingintahuan Gaara sangat mengkhawatirkan. Jangan-jangan Sasuke tak akan bisa memiliki privasi jika menikah dengan Sakura. Ha ha sungguh menyedihkan hidupmu Sasuke.

Hingga mereka sampai di rumah sakit tak ada yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke lagi. Dia ingin kabur dari calon adik ipar berbahaya ini. Dengan langkah cepat seolah menghindari alien, Sasuke menuju ruang rawat Sarada. Dia tak peduli saat Gaara bilang akan ke kafetaria untuk membelikan semua orang makanan.

Tak ada suara gaduh seperti saat Sasuke dan Gaara meninggalkan ruang rawat Sarada. Apa semua orang sudah pergi? Sasuke membuka pintu dengan pelan. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada Sarada yang sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela. Dengan senyum lembut Sasuke mendekati gadis kecil itu setelah meletakkan tas berisi pakaian di atas nakas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mengusap sayang kepala Sarada. Itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa direncanakan. Fakta jika Sarada putri kandungnya sepertinya melekat erat dalam otaknya. Merubah cara pandangnya dan entah bagaimana menarik keluar semua kepeduliannya untuk gadis cilik itu. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai mengerti rasanya jadi ayah.

"Baik." Sasuke terpaku saat manik bening Sarada menatap tepat ke matanya. Memantulkan segala pesona yang entah sejak kapan menjeratnya. Sasuke merasakannya, dia tak mungkin bisa melepaskan gadis kecil ini. Dari dalam sudut hatinya, jelas Sasuke menginginkan gadis ini bersamanya. Menjadi miliknya. Satu paket dengan Sakura. Wanita takdirnya. "Ji-san?"

Sasuke tergeragap dan segera menarik tangannya dari kepala Sarada. Dia tak tahu kenapa jadi salah tingkah seperti ini. Ayolah Sasuke, ini hanyalah Sarada. Seorang gadis cilik nan jutek yang mampu merebut perhatian semua orang. Ups, sepertinya sekarang bukan 'hanya'. Sasuke berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Kemana Sakura dan yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang makan siang."

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Jelas ada ketidakterimaan dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sarada hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tak akan mati hanya karna ditinggal makan siang ji-san." Sasuke tertohok. Itu seperti ucapannya saat Sakura bertingkah lebay dengan tak mau meninggalkan Sarada. Apa gadis ini sedang menyindirnya?

"A... Aku tahu." Sasuke kembali berdehem meyakinkan dirinya jika ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Lagi pula seingatnya itu tak diucapkannya. Hanya dipikirannya saja.

"Ji-san..." Sasuke makin gelisah saat Sarada menatapnya begitu intens. "Mama tidak berbohong saat mengatakan ji-san itu papaku..." Lirih gadis kecil itu membuat jantung Sasuke kalang kabut. Segala pemikiran buruk menguasainya. Bagaimana jika Sarada tak menyukainya karna masalah 'celana dalam'? Atau bagaimana jika Sarada memiliki pilihan lain? Sasuke tak pernah merasakan gugup berlebihan meski menghadapi klien sepenting apapun. Tak pernah merasa takut meski menghadapi kemarahan keluarganya. Tak pernah merasa khawatir menghadapi semua masalah dengan para teman kencannya. Tapi dengan gadis mungil ini... Sasuke merasa menjadi orang terburuk dengan sejuta kekhawatiran

"Benar. Sakura sama sekali tak berbohong. Demi apapun, kau putri kandungku." Ucap Sasuke lirih tanpa ragu. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap Sarada. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan mungil Sarada... atau mulai sekarang bisa di sebut putrinya? "Aku papamu. Maaf, aku terlambat menemuimu."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kristal bening jatuh satu persatu dari manik memukau Sarada. Perlahan isakan kecil terdengar lolos dari bibir gadis kecil itu. Sarada menunduk berusaha meredakan isakannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sarada..." Sasuke panik melihat Sarada menangis. Dia tak menyukai ini. "Maaf. Jangan menangis sayang. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Ceracau Sasuke kebingungan. Pria ini benar-benar buta cara menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis.

Sementara itu tangis Sarada pecah mendengar segala cerocosan panik Sasuke. Hatinya menghangat melihat kekhawatiran Sasuke padanya. Boruto benar, dikhawatirkan seorang papa itu rasanya menyenangkan. Sarada tak menyangka akan benar-benar bertemu papanya. Papa kandungnya.

"Tenanglah Sarada. Apa kau mau permen? Atau kau ingin coklat? Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, jadi jangan menangis ya." Sarada justru terkikik di tengah isakannya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke kebingungan melihat tangis Sarada mereda berganti tawa renyah.

"Papa..." Sasuke mematung mendengar panggilan Sarada untuknya. Ada rasa senang yang membuncah. Rasa ingin berteriak dan melambung tinggi. Rasa puas yang tak tergantikan. Sasuke menyukai panggilan baru Sarada padanya. "...Aku bukan anak kecil." Lanjutan ucapan Sarada membuat Sasuke melengos tertawa sinis. Jika Sarada bukan anak kecil, lalu dia apa? Bukan orang dewasa? Yang benar saja. Sasuke menggerutui sifat Sarada yang merusak suasana hatinya.

"Papa..." Panggil Sarada lagi.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sarada lembut. Oke, bagaimanapun aneh dan menyebalkannya gadis kecil ini, dia tetap putri kandungnya. Putri yang pasti akan menjadi kesayangannya.

"Mau memelukku?" Demi apapun. Sasuke terharu dengan ucapan Sarada. Mungkinkah Sarada sudah menerimanya? Sarada benar-benar menerimanya dan menjadi putrinya? Bukan sekedar hubungan biologis. Dengan antusias tinggi namun lembut Sasuke memeluk Sarada.

"Tentu saja sayang. Putriku." Sasuke mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sarada.

"Seperti kata Boruto. Pelukan papa selalu terasa menyenangkan." Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak menanyakan sedekat apa Sarada dengan Boruto demi menjaga suasana tetap mengharu biru. Entah kenapa yang disebut gadis kecilnya itu selalu bocah tengil putra sahabat tengilnya. "Tapi rasanya tetap memalukan jika diintip banyak orang, seperti memiliki baju baru dan di lihat semua orang. Rasanya aneh." Selesai. Perasaan mengharu biru itu menguap entah kemana.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menoleh sadis ke arah pintu. Di sana banyak kepala pura-pura sibuk dan tak melihat apapun. Sabar Sasuke. Ini bukan seperti kau ketahuan mesum di ruang rawat. Mereka mengintip atau tidak harusnya tak berpengaruh. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya.

Di luar ruangan Mikoto terisak. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa melihat suasana manis Sarada dan Sasuke. Wanita ini sangat bersyukur Sarada adalah cucu kandungnya meski tahu dengan cara mengejutkan. Disampingnya Mebuki mengusap lembut punggung wanita cantik itu.

"Yah Sarada memang hal terindah dari putri tak masuk akalku." Gumaman Mebuki membuat Mikoto tersenyum geli. Mebuki selalu mengeluhkan keanehan Sakura sejak tadi. Tapi apapun itu, mereka sama-sama tahu jika kenyataannya tak ada suasana lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Saat semuanya terlihat menjanjikan hal baik.

"Ah benar, Sarada-chan memang hal terindah. Mengingat perilaku putra-putri kita rasanya... sedikit menakjubkan." Mikoto mengusap air matanya dan menyempurnakan senyumnya.

"Kaa-san, bisakah tidak menggosipi aku di depan mataku? Itu sangat menyakitkan." Mebuki dan Mikoto terkekeh melihat Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan raut tak senang.

"Maaf. Sepertinya kami melupakan keberadaanmu." Ucap Mebuki berusaha meredakan tawanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya jengkel. Inikah perlakuan pada putri yang tak ditemuinya lebih dari enam tahun? Dasar orang tua absurd.

"Lupakan. Aku harus menemui Sarada-chan." Sakura masuk ke ruang rawat Sarada. Wanita pink itu lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya saat dua ibu-ibu sosialita itu mengekor dibelakangnya. Ya ya mulai sekarang akan bertambah orang-orang yang berniat memonopoli Saradanya.

.

.

.

.

Di kafetaria Kizashi, Fugaku, Gaara dan Itachi duduk di satu meja. Sesekali kekehan terdengar membuat suasana terlihat akrab dan hangat. Ini seperti berkumpul dengan besan. Atau mereka sedang merencanakan agar hal itu terjadi.

"Meski sulit dipercaya, tapi ini merupakan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Aku sungguh tak menyangka Sakura adalah putrimu." Ucap Fugaku.

"Yah, akupun tak menyangka Sasuke adalah ayah Sarada. Kau tahu, ku pikir ayah Sarada itu semacam yakuza atau gangster." Fugaku dan Itachi tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar ucapan Kizashi. Sedangkan Gaara menyeruput kopinya dengan cool.

"Apa maksud ji-san?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Uhm saat itu Sakura seperti tak berani meminta pertanggungjawaban. Rasanya tidak mungkin hanya seorang Sasuke bisa membuatnya takut meminta tanggung jawab. Ck ck." Kizashi menggeleng tidak percaya sok dramatis sembari meraih cangkir kopinya. Gaara melirik ayahnya yang tidak menyadari wajah Fugaku dan Itachi yang memucat. Dua pria itu merasa terpukul anggota keluarga mereka diremehkan. Ini Uchiha. Fugaku dan Itachi sakit hati dan mengumpati Haruno dalam hati.

"Tepatnya saat itu Sakura tak mengenal Sasuke tou-san." Ucap Gaara datar. Kizashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah pantas saja. Jika kenal, Sasuke tak akan senyaman sekarangkan? Ha ha." Tawa renyah Kizashi seperti tawa dari neraka bagi Fugaku dan Itachi. Kali ini mereka mengumpati Sasuke yang tidak memiliki kharisma sama sekali. Seperti percuma saja jadi Uchiha.

"Jika kenal Sasuke tak mungkin lari dari tanggung jawab. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih seorang Uchiha berjiwa gentleman." Ha ha Meski terdengar aneh, ucapan Fugaku mampu menaikkan sedikit kebanggaan dua Uchiha itu.

"Ehm benar, bahkan meski dia diperkosa." Ucapan kalem Gaara seperti tusukan sembilu di hati Fugaku. Demi apa, pria Uchiha diperkosa. Apa ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini?

"Ya tentu saja." Jawab Fugaku salah tingkah. Sedangkan Itachi pura-pura sibuk dengan kopinya. Lagi-lagi dua Uchiha itu mengumpat Sasuke dalam hati. Ah dan juga Gaara. Jelas pria itu adalah iblis merah dari keluarga Haruno.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sarada-chan?" Tanya Tayuya saat bos merahnya kembali ke butik bersama Deidara.

"Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Deidara murung. Dahi Tayuya berkerut melihat reaksi Deidara itu. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan masuk ke ruangannya. "Aaarrrrrggghhh!" Tayuya berjengit terkejut karna teriakan tiba-tiba Deidara.

"A... Apa?" Tanya Tayuya tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, si brengsek sok cool pembingkai celana dalam itu ternyata Uchiha sialan itu. Dia papa kandung Sarada-chan. Kau bayangkan itu? Bagaimana jika aku kalah telak? Bagaimana jika aku tak memiliki waktu dengan Sarada lagi? Terlalu banyak orang yang ingin memonopolinya..." Tayuya menganga melihat gaya dramatis Deidara saat mengomel. Sebenarnya wanita itu sama sekali tak mau menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Deidara.

"Kau tahu?" Deidara memegang kedua bahu Tayuya. Matanya melotot dengan wajah mengerikan. Jelas saja itu membuat Tayuya bergidik ngeri. "Aku bahkan hanya berbicara lima detik dengan Sarada-chan." Ucap Deidara lamat-lamat dan menyedihkan.

"Lima detik. Lima detik. Itu waktu tersingkat yang menyedihkan." Pria pirang yang membuat Tayuya berjengit itu memegang kepalanya frustasi. Gerakannya random dan terlihat sangat aneh. Tayuya memijit kepalanya yang pusing mendadak. Takdir macam apa yang menimpanya hingga harus berurusan dengan pria pirang memusingkan ini.

Selanjutnya Tayuya hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas menanggapi setiap keluh kesah nan lebay Deidara. Pria pirang itu berulang kali menyebut pembingkai celana dalam, nenek sihir, dan peri cilik jahat yang sudah pasti merebut Sarada darinya. Entahlah, Tayuya tak begitu mengerti siapa saja orang yang dimaksud Deidara. Ucapan penggemar rambut itu semakin kacau. Setidaknya sampai Sasori membuka pintu ruangannya bersidekap memanggil namanya.

"Kemari." Entah kenapa nada perintah Sasori terdengar sedikit janggal ditelinga Tayuya. Apalagi saat Deidara menuruti pria merah itu meski sambil bersungut-sungut. "Kau butuh hiburan hm?" Ucap Sasori sembari mengacak rambut Deidara. Tayuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Pemandangan di depannya jelas, jelas sangat janggal.

"Tayuya, kami butuh privasi." Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tayuya dan menarik Deidara masuk ke ruangannya. Tayuya? Tentu saja dia pusing berkali-kali lipat menerima informasi absurd serba mencurigakan dari kejadian itu. Tayuya merasa dirinya sudah gila.

.

.

.

Sepertinya kebahagiaan tak mau berhenti mengalir pada keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha. Setelah Sarada keluar dari rumah sakit para nyonya besar keluarga itu sibuk merencanakan acara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ini terdengar aneh bagi mereka sendiri. Terlalu tak terduga dan serba mengejutkan. Lagi pula Sasuke dan Sakura tak menolak. Itu memudahkan proses perembukkan rencana menyatukan dua keluarga besar.

"Menurutmu apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura disela-sela kesibukkannya menyiapkan makan malam. Malam ini ada yang berbeda, dia tak akan makan hanya berdua dengan Sarada. Ada Sasuke yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Sahut Sasuke. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Sakura yang bolak-balik menyiapkan meja makan. Mereka berdua memang baru saja bertemu, baru saja saling tahu tentang Sasuke yang papa Sarada, dan mungkin saja baru saling suka. Tapi itu tak cukup menjadi alasan untuk Sakura meragukannya. Ini sudah terlalu terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menolaknya. Tinggal menghitung hari acara pernikahan mereka digelar. Undanganpun sudah disebar. Salahkan saja para nyonya besar dua keluarga itu yang terlalu antusias untuk menjadi besan. Melihat keluarga mereka yang seperti ini, rasanya seperti mimpi jika Sakura pernah diusir oleh keluarganya.

"Apa aku tak terlalu tua untukmu?" Ucap Sakura lesu. Ha ha Sasuke menahan tawa mirisnya. Wanitanya ini memang terlalu aneh. Kekhawatirannya selalu hal yang diluar perkiraan Sasuke.

"Itu tak penting Sakura." Ucap Sasuke kalem. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya demi menatap manik sehitam arang milik Sasuke. Wanita pink itu mencari kejujuran di sana.

"Ta... tapi.."

"Apa aku perlu membuktikan jika aku tak peduli masalah umur hm?" Ucap Sasuke beranjak mendekati Sakura.

Jantung Sakura rasanya mau copot saat tangan pria raven itu melingkari pinggangnya. Jemarinya meremas lembut bagian itu. Bahkan kini pria itu mengendus lehernya, membuat Sakura panas dingin tak karuan. Nafas hangat Sasuke membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding disko. Dan semakin parah saat Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana.

"Sasuke-kun..." Rengek Sakura manja.

"Kau manis Sakura..." Bisik Sasuke. Tangannya semakin liar meraba bokong dan beberapa bagian lekuk tubuh Sakura. Membuat wanita itu melenguh.

"Bisakah hentikan adegan mesum itu selagi aku di sini?" Ucap Gaara dibarengi geplakan lumayan kuat dikepala Sasuke. Menghancurkan segala suasana intim yang tadi tercipta.

"Aww. Bisakah mengatakan itu tanpa pukulan?" Gerutu Sasuke jengkel.

"Aku suka melakukannya." Sahut Gaara acuh tak acuh sembari menarik kursi. Ucapannya membuat Sasuke emosi tiba-tiba. Apa pria itu memang berniat menganiayanya sejak awal? Ini seharusnya dilaporkan sebagai tindak kejahatan kan?

Sasuke dan Sakura mencelos saat melihat Sarada menduduki kursi yang di tarik Gaara tadi. Apa gadis kecil mereka melihat prilaku tak senonoh tadi? Sasuke menutup wajahnya frustasi sementara Sakura melirik Sasuke sadis. Jelas saja wanita itu menyalahkan Sasuke pada insiden perusakan kepolosan Sarada yang terjadi tadi.

"Bisakah kita segera makan?" Ucap Sarada bosan. Gadis kecil itu memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya. Ya, sekarang Sarada memiliki mama dan papa. Bahkan beberapa ji-san dan semua... Semua yang orang sebut keluarga besar. Sarada menyukai ini.

"Ah tentu saja sayang." Sakura dengan cepat menyendokkan nasi dan meletakkan lauk diatasnya untuk Sarada.

"Jangan macam-macam sebelum menikah, Uchiha..." Ancam Gaara lengkap dengan gerakan memotong leher yang membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia yakin ancaman Gaara memiliki segala hal buruk di dalamnya. Siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang ada dikepala tuan muda Haruno.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sarada kompak memutar bola mata mereka jengah melihat interaksi dua pria itu. Meski diam-diam ibu dan anak itu saling tersenyum. Menikmati riuh semaraknya memiliki banyak anggota keluarga. Entah sejak kapan mereka tidak hanya berempat dengan duo paman eksentrik lagi. Kini semuanya hadir dan memberi perasaan lengkap yang nyaman.

"Selamat makan..." Ucap Sarada riang. Hhh anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak.

.

.

Tbc... ^_^

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **15/10/2017**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

.

Sasori bersidekap saat Deidara mengelilingi Sakura. Menilai apa yang kurang dari gaun pengantin wanita pink itu. Sebenarnya Mikoto dan Mebuki berniat membelikan Sakura gaun dari butik ternama. Tapi apalah daya, mereka tak bisa membantah saat Deidara dengan gaya angkuhnya memaksa Sakura memakai rancangannya. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan wanita pink itu harus menjahit gaunnya sendiri. Ingat Deidara yang tak cocok dengan mesin jahit? Begitulah. Akhirnya Sakura dengan terpaksa melakukan ide konyol Deidara meski sambil menggerutu.

"Ini sudah oke. Gaunnya sangat bagus." Komentar Deidara. Sakura memutar bola matanya jengkel. Yang mau menikah itu dia, kenapa hanya gaunnya yang mendapat pujian dari pria pirang menyusahkan itu.

"Kau cantik Sakura." Senyum Sakura langsung mengembang mendengar komentar Sasori. "Itu yang ingin kau dengarkan?" Dan Sakura mendengus sebal. Pria merah itu sama brengseknya dengan Deidara. Tapi Sakura tak boleh marah, dia calon pengantin. Aura cantiknya akan hilang jika dia marah-marah. Mengingat itu, Sakura pun menarik nafas panjang. Melonggarkan dadanya yang mulai dongkol.

"Ah sayang sekali, gaun ini terlalu indah." Bubar. Apapun maksud Deidara, yang jelas itu membuat Sakura tersinggung berat.

"Kau! Kemari! Biar ku cincang mulutmu." Jerit Sakura mencincing gaunnya. Wanita itu mengejar Deidara yang berusaha kabur.

"Sakura hentikan! Kau akan merusak gaunnya!" Sasori bertindak cepat dengan menyambar ekor gaun Sakura yang panjangnya mencapai dua meter. Pria itu terseok-seok berusaha mengamankan gaun penting yang sedang dalam bahaya.

"Kemari pirang brengsek. Coba katakan lagi jika gaunnya terlalu cantik untukku!" Jerit Sakura berang. Sakura ikut melompati sofa saat Deidara melompati sofa.

"Gyaaa aku tak pernah bilang begitu." Jerit Deidara sembari memutari manekin. Sementara itu dibelakang Sakura yang dengan gaharnya mengejar Deidara, Sasori tertelungkup saat buru-buru melewati sofa. Bahkan pria itu tak sempat merintih karna Sakura melewati jajaran manekin dengan cara berbelok-belok. Dengan terseok-seok Sasori berusaha memastikan gaun Sakura tak robek.

"Hentikan Sakura! Deidara!" Bersamaan dengan itu Sasori tersandung. Saat susah payah dia berniat berdiri dengan dua tangan memegang ekor gaun Sakura, sebuah manekin tumbang menimpanya.

Bunyi gedebruk dan rintihan Sasori menghentikan aksi bocah TK Sakura dan Deidara. Dengan panik Sakura dan Deidara membangunkan manekin yang menimpa Sasori. Bahkan dua orang itu panik saat melihat sedikit bagian tangan manekin retak.

"Dasar gila. Yang perlu kalian tolong itu aku!" Umpat Sasori tak terima. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang itu lebih mengkhawatirkan manekin dari pada dirinya. Dunia sungguh tidak adil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Dia boleh senang kali ini, karna yang akan menjemputnya Sasuke. Yeah papa baru. Sarada tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Meski Sasuke terkadang aneh, tapi pria itu cukup tampan dan kaya. Itu bonus lainnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sarada mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Boruto. Entah apa kepentingannya, bocah tengil itu menghampiri Sarada. Lagi pula gadis cilik itu tak begitu mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Boruto.

"Apa kau berharap aku sakit?" Ketus Sarada yang membuat Boruto memberengut. Jelas saja bocah itu dongkol, Sarada sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Justru gadis kecil itu seolah ingin berkelahi dengannya.

"Kau mengajak berkelahi?" Boruto bersidekap emosi. Sedangkan Sarada memutar bola matanya jengah. Gadis cilik itu tak menyahuti ucapan Boruto, dia justru menggendong tasnya dan melewati Boruto dengan menyenggol bahu bocah pirang itu. "Dasar Monster!" Umpat Boruto. Sarada hanya menoleh dan mengedilkan bahunya acuh menanggapi ejekan Boruto.

Hari ini perasaan gadis cilik itu sedang senang. Jadi mana mau dia bercapek-capek ria bertengkar dengan Boruto. Boruto memang selalu mengganggunya dengan mengatai dia Monster. Sudah terlalu biasa bagi Sarada.

Sementara itu Boruto mengacak rambutnya jengkel. Dia tak tahu kenapa niat baiknya justru selalu berubah jadi pertengkaran. Kenapa dia tak bisa bicara dengan normal pada Sarada. Kenapa dia tak bisa berhenti mengganggu gadis cilik itu, padahal jelas Sarada itu bukan orang yang bisa dijadikan teman. Gadis itu terlalu semaunya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan bertengkar dengan Sarada terus? Dia itu perempuan." Ucap Mitsuki, teman sebangku Sarada.

"Perempuan apanya. Tenaganya seperti monster." Gerutu Boruto sembari mengikuti Mitsuki keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Pria yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya itu menoleh sekilas menatap putrinya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baik." Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar jawaban singkat Sarada. Sumpah, dia tak bisa menebak putrinya itu senang atau tidak memiliki seorang papa. Sikap Sarada begitu tenang dan terkontrol. Terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada Gaara. Seperti ada tanda-tanda Sarada akan tumbuh seperti Gaara. Sasuke menggeleng keras. Jangan sampai bencana diotaknya itu menjadi nyata.

"Mau ikut ke rumah papa?" Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa patah saat mengucapkan itu. Bukan, bukannya dia tak suka. Hanya saja terasa asing meski menyenangkan. Sasuke yakin nantinya dia akan terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu. Sasuke ingin cepat mengalaminya.

"Hn." Jawaban Sarada membuat Sasuke tertohok. Banyak orang yang bilang Sasuke terlalu pelit bicara, dan sekarang putrinya lebih pelit bicara. Jadi bayangkan saja akan seperti apa anak Sarada kelak. Semoga saja Sarada mendapatkan jodoh yang hiperaktif, harap Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi lagi hingga mereka sampai dikediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menjelaskan jika Mikoto dan Mebuki sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan pesta pernikahan yang tinggal tiga hari lagi. Sedangkan Itachi dan Konan sedang gencar-gencarnya menciptakan keluarga kecil bahagia dengan sering mengajak Kenichi berpergian bersama.

"Ini kamarku. Kau boleh melihat-lihat selagi aku mengambilkan cemilan dan minuman untukmu." Sasuke membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Sarada. Setelah gadis kecil itu masuk, dia bergegas turun menuju dapur.

Selama di dapur entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke tak enak. Dia merasa seperti akan ada hal berbahaya terjadi. Tapi apa? Pria itu meletakkan dua toples cemilan dan dua gelas jus tomat di atas nampan. Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk berpikir tentang hal janggal yang di rasakan nya.

"Jangan terlalu parno, Sasuke." Sasuke mendesah dan meyakinkan jika tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dengan semangat empat lima dia menuju ke kamarnya. Tempat dimana Sarada menunggu.

"Sarada..." Sasuke terpaku melihat benda yang dipegang Sarada. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Suhu tubuhnya mendingin dengan keringat dingin yang bermunculan. Bersamaan dengan Sarada yang menoleh padanya, saat itu pula rasanya Sasuke ingin ditelan bumi.

"Papa, apa ini celana dalam Mama?" Tanya Sarada dengan wajah polos. Matanya mengerjap imut seolah mengejek kelakuan menjijikkan Sasuke.

Prang. Nampan yang dipegang Sasuke terjatuh bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang kembali. Pria itu tergagap bingung akan menjawab pertanyaan Sarada dengan kata-kata apa. Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, jelas tak akan merubah apapun. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang papa yang tampan, keren dan cool telah jatuh. Hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke ingin bunuh diri. Sekarang.

"Sa... Sarada... Lepaskan benda ini..." Dengan panik Sasuke merebut bingkai celana dalam Sakura dari tangan putrinya. Jika tahu hal ini, Sakura pasti akan mencekiknya. Wanita itu pasti akan menjerit mengatakan Sasuke sudah merusak kepolosan Sarada. Tapi sebenarnya dimana letak polosnya Sarada?!

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pegang ini. Tidak boleh bicara masalah ini pada siapapun. Dan lupakan semua tentang ini." Tandas Sasuke sembari memasukkan bingkai itu ke dalam lemari lalu menguncinya.

Sedangkan Sarada hanya menelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Sasuke. Kelakuan gadis cilik itu justru membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Demi apa, kemarin Gaara yang memperingatkannya. Dan sekarang putrinya justru menemukan langsung benda sumber aibnya. Apa yang yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk memperbaikinya ini? Imejnya benar-benar jatuh.

"K... Kau mengerti?" Sasuke memastikan dengan salah tingkah.

"Hn." Sarada mengangguk enteng. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan putrinya? Apa Sarada menganggapnya aneh? Atau Sarada jadi tak menyukainya? Atau... Apapun. Kenapa Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menebak isi pikiran anak kecil. Sarada terlalu aneh dan membingungkan. Jika saja ada buku yang memuat tentang cara menangani dan membaca pikiran Sarada, Sasuke akan membelinya berapapun harganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil pesanan cincin mereka. Cincin emas putih dengan ukiran nama Sakura dimilik Sasuke dan nama Sasuke dimilik Sakura, tentu saja ukiran itu di bagian dalam. Sedangkan bagian luarnya di hiasi sepasang onix dan emeraldku cantik. Sakura tersenyum puas memandang sepasang cincin mereka.

Sepulang dari tempat itu, mereka menyempatkan mampir untuk makan malam. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu sedang menghabiskan waktunya menginap di rumah keluarga Haruno. Dan kalian harus lihat reaksi mengenaskan Deidara saat mengantar kepergian Sarada.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke saat Sakura akan keluar dari mobilnya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di parkiran basement gedung apartemen Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke gugup. Mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari mobil calon suaminya.

"Kiss me." Rengek Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura merona. Bahkan jantung wanita itu seperti maraton.

"Tapi Sasu..." Sakura menunduk dan melirik prianya ragu-ragu.

"Sebentar saja..." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

Tak mau mendengar protes wanitanya, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir menggodanya wanita pink itu. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil disana hingga Sakura mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Bahkan tangan wanita itu kini sudah mengalungkan manja dileher Sasuke. Sembari menikmati ciuman mereka, tangan Sasuke menyusup ke belakang pinggang Sakura. Menarik Wanita itu ke pangkuannya. Menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke menelusuri leher jenjang Sakura, memberi tanda disana bahwa Sakura miliknya. Gairahnya semakin membumbung saat mendengar deru nafas memburu dan erangan manja Sakura. Tangan nakal Sasuke mulai aktif. Sebelah tangannya yang tak menopang tubuh Sakura menggerayang disetiap lekuk tubuh wanitanya hingga sampai di payudara montok Sakura.

"Uuh Sasu..." Desah Sakura saat Sasuke meremas lembut payudaranya yang masih berlaku pakaian.

"Buka sedikit ya..." Bujuk Sasuke dengan suara serak. Gairah jelas memenuhi manik kelam pria itu.

"Tapi Sasu..."

"Sedikit saja." Paksa Sasuke. Pria itu sudah membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Sakura, hingga dua bongkahan payudara Sakura terlihat seperti mengintip dibaliknya.

Sakura kembali mengerang saat Sasuke menjilat dan menciumi payudaranya. Tangan pria itu tak berhenti membuka kancing kemejanya hingga tubuh bagian depan Sakura terekspos. Rengekkan Sakura yang tak sesuai dengan reaksi tubuhnya sama sekali tak Sasuke hiraukan. Pria itu mengeksplor payudara Sakura dengan mulutnya selagi tangannya mencari tempat jajahan baru. Paha Sakura.

"Uuhh hhh Sasuke berhenti ukh." Sakura menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke, melampiaskan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti Sakura, jika kau menyodorkan payudaranya ke mulutku." Ejek Sasuke dengan suara parau sarat gairahnya. Benar saja, Sakura tanpa sadar melengkungkan tubuhnya hingga payudaranya membusung indah tepat didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Akh Sasuke..." Jerit Sakura terkejut saat telunjuk Sasuke menekan daerah intimnya dari luar celana dalam. Mendengar keterkejutan Sakura, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan melahap puting menggiurkan Sakuranya. Sementara di bawah sana jemarinya berputar-putar tak tentu arah mempermainkan pusat Sakura.

"Ahhh Sasu, jangan ukh..." Ceracau Sakura saat satu jari Sasuke dengan kurang ajar menerobos ke dalam liangnya. Bergerak pelan menggoda Sakura. Membuat wanita itu tak memiliki waktu selain untuk mendesah.

"Sakura... Aku masuk boleh ya..." Rayu Sasuke lagi bersamaan dengan dua jarinya yang kini bergerak nyaman diliang Sakura.

"Tapi Sasu... Ukh... Ini di... Aahhh mobil..." Sakura merasa meleleh didera nikmat yang lama tak dirasakannya.

"Sebentar saja..." Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkanginya hingga juniornya tepat berada dimulut vagina Sakura. Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke memelorotkan celananya. "..kau juga ingin kan?" Bisik Sasuke menggodanya. Menambah detakan jantung dan hasrat Sakura.

Sasuke menggesekkan kepala juniornya dimulut liang Sakura. Membuat wanita itu mendesah tak karuan. Seringai Sasuke muncul. Dia akan mendapatkan apa yang sangat diinginkannya. Tidak lagi dengan cara diperkosa. Dengan pelan Sasuke memasuki Sakura.

"Ukh... Sakura..." Desah Sasuke. Sakura terasa sempit baginya. Seperti saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura tak pernah bercinta sejak mereka melakukannya dulu?

"Aakkhh, Sasu pelan... "

"Ya." Berbeda dengan jawabannya, Sasuke justru mendorong bokong Sakura ke arahnya hingga dia memasuki Sakura sempurna dalam sekali hentak. Dia tak bisa sabar menunda-nunda nikmat yang sangat ingin dirasakannya.

"Kau gila." Umpat Sakura.

"Nikmati saja Sakura, kau akan menyukai ini." Dengan seringaian menggodanya Sasuke memegang bokong Sakura. Menggerakkannya maju mundur hingga mereka mendesah bersama. Kondisi sempit membuat mereka tak memiliki pilihan untuk berganti gaya.

"Sasu... Aku mau keluar..." Sakura mempercepat gerakannya hingga dia mengerang menikmati klimaks yang menyapanya. "Udahan yuk Sasu..." Sasuke melotot mendengar ucapan asal Sakura. Enak wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaks mengajak berhenti. Lah Sasuke?

"Jangan harap." Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura membelakanginya. Pria itu menusukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentak. "Ini akan sangat kasar Sakura. Hukuman karna ucapanmu." Tandas Sasuke dan menghentaki Sakura beringas.

Sakura mendesah-desah nyaris berteriak merasakan lubangnya diacak-acak liar oleh Sasuke. Ini terasa nikmat, tapi juga mengerikan. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengar jeritannya yang kadang terlepas? Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke yang sedang seperti ini. Suaranya terdengar seksi.

"Sasu..."

"Sedikit lagi keluar Sakura..." oceh Sasuke ditengah nikmat yang nyaris mencapai puncaknya.

"Sedikit lagi Sakura..." Gerakan Sasuke semakin brutal.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Satu detik setelah Sakura klimaks untuk ke dua kalinya, Sasuke juga mengerang nikmat merasakan klimaksnya tiba. Spermanya memenuhi rahim Sakura.

Mereka terdiam menenangkan diri beberapa saat, lalu memperbaiki pakaian mereka yang acak-acakan. Sasuke mencium Sakura lagi lalu mengajak wanita itu keluar. Tangan pria itu tak pernah lepas dari pinggang Sakura selama mereka bejalan menuju apartemen Sakura. Membuat Sakura merasa berharga.

"Sakura... Di dalam lagi yuk." Lagi-lagi Sasuke melancarkan bujukkan setannya saat mereka berada di depan pintu.

"Tapi Sasuke..."

"Ayolah Sakura..." Rengek Sasuke seraya merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengendus leher Sakura. Membuat tubuh Sakura meremang. Mereka berdua tak sadar saat pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut merah lengkap dengan mata pandanya. Plak.

"Awww...!" Sasuke merintih saat merasakan seseorang menggeplak kepalanya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam sebelum menikah Uchiha." Sasuke langsung menciut melihat wajah horor Gaara. "Masuk." Perintah Gaara yang langsung dituruti Sakura. Lagi pula Sakura tak mau Sasuke celaka karna nekat menganu-anunya saat ada Gaara.

"Jangan dekati Sakura sampai kalian sah. Atau ku buat kau impoten." Ancam Gaara yang langsung membanting pintu di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung merinding mendengar ancaman tuan muda Haruno itu. Dia juga menggerutu karna sebagai adik ipar Gaara sama sekali tak memiliki sopan santun. Tapi senyum Sasuke tetap mengembang. Apapun kekejaman Gaara, toh Sasuke sudah mendapatkan jatahnya. Sasuke bisa pulang dengan tenang. Dia juga akan mimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Satu chapter lagi... ^_^

 **Keyikarus**

 **15/10/2017**


	17. Chapter 17

Last chap BK

.

.

Upacara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan lancar dan khidmat. Keluarga Naruto datang, termasuk Menma. Yah pria itu hanya tersenyum manis memberikan selamat. Tak ada yang tahu pasti, mungkin saja setelah pulang pria itu akan menangis guling-gulling. Atau tetap stay cool? Lewati bagian itu. Ada deretan para mantan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura nyaris murka. Oke, hanya nyaris. Bagaimanapun wanita itu tak bisa menghancurkan hari keramat(?) ini. Tapi dalam hati dia berjanji tak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyentuhnya selama deretan para mantannya belum musnah. Bilang saja Sakura kejam, dan wanita itu sama sekali tak peduli. Yang dia tahu, suaminya mantan piala bergilir. Ewww.

Dan yang paling membuat dongkol, pria pirang eksentrik bin aneh yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Yeah geser dikit, cekrek. Senyum dikit, cekrek. Peluk dikit, cekrek. Dan cium dikit, plak...? Deidara langsung nyengir melihat Sasori berkacak pinggang padanya. Pasalnya dia baru saja nyaris mencium pipi dedek emesh, Gaara maksudnya. Tapi dimana sisi emeshnya pria itu? Ya ampun. Demi keselamatannya Deidara menarik Sarada dan Kenichi dan Boruto dan... kenapa terlalu banyak dan? Lupakan. Mari berfoto ria. Dan sebuah geplakan cantik dari Sasori menyapa Deidara lagi saat pria kuning itu senyum-senyum tak jelas pada Gaara yang ikut berfoto ria. Ah entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas sepertinya Sasori tak lagi menjadi satu-satunya pria merah.

Di sisi lain para orang tua berkumpul saling sapa. Biasa, pembicaraannya tak jauh-jauh dari keuntungan bisnis terselubung. Para orang tua mah gitu. Tak ada keuntungan jika tak ada obrolan. Jika sudah begitu mereka akan saling pamer kekayaan dan kebanggaan... oke, untuk yang satu ini orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke sepakat tak ada yang bisa di bangga kan dari dua orang itu. Kenapa? Flash back aja ke beberapa hari lalu sampai ke beberapa tahun lalu. Kelakuan mereka terlalu absurd dan sulit dipahami. Dan yang terpenting, sulit untuk dibanggakan. Sebut saja mereka orang tua durhaka, dan mereka tak peduli.

Yang terlihat paling normal meladeni tamu ya pasangan ItachiKonan. Gaya elegan nan anggun membuat mereka terlihat wow. Tapi akan lain ceritanya jika mereka berada dikerumunan orang aneh dengan perilaku aneh. Mereka akan terlihat paling mencolok dan aneh. Berbeda. Ah tahu maksudku? Lewati saja bagian ini jika tidak mengerti.

Sehari setelah pernikahan Sasuke memboyong Sakura dan Sarada ke rumahnya sendiri. Sasuke lebih memilih rumah baru daripada tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Alasannya? Sudah ada Konan disana. Pria raven itu tak akan mau membayangkan setiap hari Sakuranya bertemu Konan. Apalagi kejadian. Bisa botak mendadak dua turunan Uchiha itu.

"Sayang..." Iya, itu panggilan Sasuke untuk Sakura sekarang. Secara wanita itu sudah menjadi istrinya. Istri satu-satunya. Ah ya, jangan harap bisa menjadi dua atau tiga. Belum digrepe-grepe udah end aja nasib istri barunya ditangan Sakura. Lagi pula Sasuke adalah pria cool bertanggung jawab dan setia. Dia hanya untuk Sakura. "Bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum?" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Mereka baru saja selesai beres-beres.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Tak sampai satu menit Sakura sudah kembali dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

"Makasih." Ucap Sasuke unyu. Sasuke bertingkah unyu? Ah apapun bisa terjadi saat seseorang menjadi gila. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum manja. Ya anggap saja dua orang ini sedang gila.

"Aku kangen." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke pangkuannya setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di meja.

"Kita selalu bersama-sama Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin bisa kangen..."

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu maksudku Sakura..." Geram Sasuke sembari menggigit kecil leher Sakura. Bahkan pria itu menjilat telinga Sakura yang membuat wanitanya terkikik geli. Dari gigitan menjalar ke rabaan ke jilatan ke lumatan dan ke selanjutnya. Mereka melupakan sosok kecil yang memutar bola matanya kesal melihat kelakuan orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

Dengan malas Sarada meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memilih keluar. Gadis kecil itu merasa hari-harinya akan berat. Demi apa, dia seolah dilupakan. Orang tuanya sedang asik melakukan acara grepe-grepe. Sarada menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang mengobrol dengan satpam. Ya, Sasuke sudah mempekerjakan satpam. Hanya tinggal menemukan pekerja rumah tangga yang cocok dengan nyonya rumahnya.

"Kakashi ji-san..." Panggil Sarada yang membuat pria bermasker itu menoleh padanya. Sarada tak yakin pria itu tersenyum atau tidak. Masker memang benda pengganggu interaksi.

"Ya nona?"

"Antar aku ke rumah paman Dei." Perintah Sarada. Gayanya bahkan melebihi sosok ayahnya. Ah itu bukan gaya, tapi dasar sifatnya yang memang sudah seperti itu sejak lahir. Intinya Sarada berbakat menjadi tukang perintah.

"Tapi nona, apa tuan Sasuke..."

"Lupakan saja mereka. Aku yakin mereka melupakanmu Kakashi ji-san." Ucap Sarada kesal yang membuat Kakashi dan satpam tersenyum geli. Nona mereka sedang ngambek rupanya.

Sesampainya di rumah Deidara, Sarada langsung nyelonong masuk dan meninggalkan Kakashi. Terserah saja kepala pengawal keluarga Uchiha itu akan meninggalkannya atau menunggunya. Sarada tak terlalu peduli. Harusnya saat ini kedua pamannya ada di rumah. Karna Sarada jelas mendengar jika dua orang itu akan bersantai di rumah hari ini. Seharusnya begitu. Maksudnya seharusnya Sarada senang bersama dengan dua pamannya. Namun kenyataan sekali lagi membuatnya kesal.

"Sasori... sudah dong..." Rengek pria kuning yang berada dibawah kungkungan pria merah.

"Kau bergenit-genit pada panda sialan itu." Geram Sasori.

"Dia adik Sakura, tentu saja aku menganggapnya adik juga..." Kilah Deidara dengan nada merengek.

"Tapi dia pria."

"Setengah dunia ini isinya pria Sasori." Jerit Deidara jengkel.

"Terserah." Dan suara-suara aneh menguar memenuhi ruangan saat Sasori menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain Sarada berdecak kesal dan menutup wajahnya. Apa sekarang melakukan hal mesum diruang keluarga sedang tren? Tanpa mengatakan apapun dan sebelum disadari oleh dua orang itu Sarada berbalik pergi. Beruntung Kakashi masih ada diluar, menunggunya. Ah benar juga, pria itu harus memastikan Sarada selamat. Hal aneh bagi Sarada karna selama ini dia tetap baik-baik saja tanpa pengawal. Tapi siapa peduli. Kali ini Sarada meminta Kakashi mengantarkannya ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Bertemu Kenichi mungkin akan mengembalikan moodnya.

Sarada mengurungkan niatnya ke rumah utama Uchiha saat melewati taman. Dia turun dan memilih duduk disalah satu kursi taman. Sarada ingat saat bertemu Kenichi disini. Mungkin bisa di bilang itu adalah awal dirinya memiliki keluarga besar. Yang menakjubkan tak butuh waktu satu bulan bagi Sarada untuk memeluk semuanya. Ya, terlalu singkat dan mengejutkan. Tapi tak masalah selama berakhir dengan baik. Tidak semua orang sebahagia dirinya dan ibunya dan keluarga besarnya. Seperti Konan yang memiliki ketidakpuasannya sendiri. Dan wanita yang sekarang berada dihadapan Sarada. Shion. Salah satu dari deretan mantan teman kencan Sasuke. Sarada kurang lebih mengerti situasinya saat Sakura nyaris mengamuk dipesta kemarin.

"Ku pikir kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan harta Uchiha." Sarada menatap Shion yang sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Tanpa ekspresi berarti. Lagipula Sarada bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya wanita ini. Atau memang dia sering ke sini?

"Apa? Sekarang kau berlagak karna menjadi pewaris Uchiha? Asal kau tahu saja, itu hanya karna trik rayuan murahan ibumu. Kalian sialan." Sarada mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Shion yang uring-uringan. Dia memang tak begitu mengerti masalah Shion dan orang tuanya. Tapi ini hanya seperti Kenichi dan paman Dei berebut dirinya kan?

"Ah benar juga." Gumam Sarada yang di dengar Shion.

"Kalau kau sadar, bilang pada ibumu agar menjauh dari Sasuke." Sinis Shion yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat kerjapan mata tak berarti dari gadis kecil didepannya.

"Maksudku, mama lebih menarik dari pada tante." Shion menganga dan menjerit kesal. Dia ingin memukul sesuatu, dan yang sedang ada di depannya Sarada. Dan Shion semakin kesal saat Sarada tak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun saat tahu akan dipukul. Gadis cilik itu hanya mengerjap seolah melihat hal aneh. Demi tuhan, anak kecil macam apa ini?

"Kau benar-benar minta dipukul." Shion bersiap melayangkan tangannya pada Sarada. Namun sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat tangannya sebelum menyentuh Sarada. Kakashi. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" Jerit Shion.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuh nona, aku akan pastikan itu." Sahut Kakashi kalem. Shion tertawa getir.

"Sekarang kepala pengawal Uchiha menjadi pengawalnya? Sangat mengejutkan." Sinis Shion yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar tak berarti dari dua orang didepannya. Shion menggeram kesal lalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan nonanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Kakashi. Sarada menatap Kakashi lalu melangkah melewati pengawalnya itu. Senyum kecil terbit dibibir mungilnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus jadi seorang pewaris." Sarada menoleh pada Kakashi. "Bagaimana menurut ji-san?" Tentu saja, Kakashi mengerti maksud nonanya. Baik saat Sarada hanya bersama ibunya ataupun Sarada yang memiliki segalanya, semuanya sama. Segala hal berada dibawah kendalinya. Berlebihan? Ah bahkan saat Sarada tak pernah mengatakan apapun segalanya datang padanya. Bagaimana jika gadis kecil itu merengek menginginkan sesuatu? Pikir saja berapa orang yang akan berusaha mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Tentu saja, anda memang seorang pewaris."

"Aku akan lulus dengan cepat. Banyak hal yang ingin ku lakukan sekarang." Kakashi terdiam melihat senyum janggal dari bibir Sarada. Ah benarkah gadis ini kelas satu SD? Apa dia sejenis dengan detektif conan dan kawan-kawan? Terlalu aneh dan sulit ditebak. Yang lebih penting, terasa lebih berbahaya. Sepertinya Uchiha akan jatuh ke tangan penguasa dengan perintah absolut.

Sarada kembali ke rumah tepat saat matahari tenggelam. Dia mengernyit melihat semua orang berkumpul di rumahnya. Ah benar, Sarada melupakan acara barbeque yang diadakan dirumahnya sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur sederhana.

"Selamat datang, Saradaku. Tak melihatmu sebentar saja rasanya sudah serindu ini." Ucap Sakura yang memeluk Sarada erat. Gadis kecil itu memutar bola matanya jengah. Ucapan Sakura terdengar omong kosong saat disandingkan dengan fakta bahwa dia melupakan Sarada saat melakukan anu-anu bersama Sasuke. Tapi Sarada selalu mencintai mamanya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sarada dengan senyum manis yang membuat mamanya meleleh.

"Hai Sarada." Sarada menoleh pada bocah pirang yang selalu mencari gara-gara padanya. Boruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Ucap Sarada sembari melirik mamanya yang kembali membantu para nyonya besar membuat entah apa.

"Hei, tou-sanku akrab dengan Sasuke ji-san sejak dulu."

"Oh." Boruto berdecak mendengar sahutan singkat Sarada. Dia mengikuti Sarada yang berjalan ke arah meja makan. Dan duduk diseberang Sarada, berhadapan dengan gadis kecil yang selalu membuatnya kacau. Apa susahnya sih bersikap baik dan berteman dengan dirinya? Boruto merasa sulit mendekati Sarada.

"Ukh... mau berteman?" Sarada menatap Boruto dan jari kelingking bocah itu yang disodorkan padanya. Bagi Sarada ini tidak lucu dan kekanakan. "Maksudku tidak bertengkar, bicara baik-baik dan bermain bersama jika kau tak mengerti arti berteman." Tandas Boruto jengkel.

"Berteman ya..." Sarada lagi-lagi menatap jari kelingking Boruto.

"Nee-chaaaaaan... jangan dekat-dekat dia!" Jeritan Kenichi memekakkan telinga dua orang itu saat dengan beringas bocah itu menepis tangan Boruto agar menjauh dari Sarada. "Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dia. Nanti nee-chan sakit lagi. Dan kau menjauh dari nee-chanku." Kenichi berkacak pinggang menatap Boruto penuh permusuhan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bersidekap dan mendengus. Ah sepertinya Sarada memiliki penjaga paling posesif.

Di sisi lain Konan memijat keningnya melihat kelakuan putranya dari jauh. Entah kenapa kelakuan Kenichi yang satu itu selalu membuat jengkel. Geraman Konan membuat Itachi mengusap bahu istrinya.

"Apa aku bisa tetap waras dilingkungan ini Itachi-kun?" Keluh wanita cantik itu.

"Ha ha nanti juga kau terbiasa. Lagi pula keluarga kita tak pernah seramai ini." Itachi tersenyum lembut mengamati keramaian keluarganya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke memboyong sekompi manusia masuk ke keluarga kita. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ramai." Itachi hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapi keluhan istrinya. Dia tahu sekejam apapun ucapan Konan, wanita itu sebenarnya senang-senang saja keluarga mereka bertambah.

Tak jauh dari situ terlihat Sasori bersidekap disamping Gaara yang asik melahap makanannya. Tampang datar, mata setengah terpejam, kaki diatas meja, piring penuh makanan di tangannya, benar-benar tuan muda kelebihan rasa sombong.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Deidara." Bisik Sasori mengancam dengan dagu terangkat. Angkuh.

Dan keangkuhan itu menguap berubah menjadi kejengkelan saat Gaara sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi pada ucapannya. Sasori tak menyangka jika level menyebalkan pria ini jauh berada di atas Sasuke. Rasanya dia ingin mencekik pria panda ini sekarang juga.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau menantangku? Kau pikir aku takut karna kau seorang tuan muda Haruno?" Geram Sasori. Kali ini Gaara menoleh, membuat Sasori bersiaga kalau-kalau Gaara tak terima dan mengajaknya berkelahi.

"A.. Apa?" Gugup Sasori saat Gaara meletakkan piring penuh makanan dan berdiri. Mendekati Sasori.

"Aku tak akan mendekati Deidara..." Ucap Gaara dengan suara rendah yang seksi. Sasori melangkah mundur sembari menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ba.. baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Entah kenapa Gaara semakin dekat pada Sasori, terlalu dekat. Ini membuat Sasori ingin lari dan mengubur dirinya. Dia tak tahan dengan tatapan mata panda itu.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku lebih tertarik padamu dari pada Deidara." Dan Sasori benar-benar ingin lari saat Gaara mengucapkan itu. Keringat dingin satu-satu keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Terutama saat jemari Gaara menyusuri ujung jarinya ke arah atas dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Sasori merinding. Padahal Gaara menyusuri lengannya yang terlapisi kain.

"Ga... Gaara.."

"Berhentilah menggoda orang lain." Peringatan itu dibarengi dengan jeweran ditelinga Gaara yang membuat pria panda itu memekik kesakitan. Sasori seperti tersadar dari hal gila yang menguasai kepalanya beberapa detik tadi. "Kau ingin aku menendang bokongmu?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." Kilah Gaara manja pada gadis berambut coklat. Sasori shock. Tadi Gaara hanya bercanda? Dan apa-apaan tingkah sok imut yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan mata padanya itu. Tiba-tiba Sasori merinding, Gaara memang monsternya Haruno.

"Jangan sentuh aku selama kau masih melakukan hal gila itu." Gadis itu menepis kasar tangan Gaara yang berniat melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah berubah. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu." Rengek Gaara.

Sementara itu Sasori mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kelakuan Gaara di depan gadis itu jauh berbeda dengan kelakuannya saat didepannya dan yang lain. Sasori sering mendengar keluhan Sasuke tentang kelakuan setan Gaara. Dan sekarang dia mengalaminya. Emosinya dipermainkan oleh pria laknat adik Sakura itu. Dia seperti bunglon yang memiliki perilaku berbeda pada orang yang berbeda. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Yah ada orang lain yang juga mengalami hal buruk. Sasuke. Bagaimana dia tak menganggap hal buruk jika Menma datang ke acara ini. Dan kepala sekolah itu terlihat sangat santai dengan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa? Ah andai saja kau tahu jika Sakura sering bertemu dengannya karna kelakuan Sarada.

"Menma-san, ini." Sakura meletakkan sepiring daging didepan Menma. Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya memberi Sasuke daging lebih dulu.

"Kau tipe istri yang baik Haruno-san. Mungkin aku akan rela menunggu jandamu." Sakura mengernyit mendengar ucapan Menma. Sejak kapan pria sopan ini jadi menggelikan?

"Ah ya." Sahut Sakura datar lalu meninggalkan pria itu untuk memberikan daging pada anak-anak.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah dilanda cemburu akut. Miliknya sedang digoda. Dengan kasar Sasuke meletakkan piringnya di meja yang ditempati Menma. Dia duduk menghadap pria itu dengan raut tak suka yang kentara.

"Jaga mulutmu Menma."

"Apa? Aku hanya memuji istrimu. Setidaknya aku sedang memperlihatkan jika aku patah hati." Sahut Menma acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan mencari gara-gara denganku. Bersikaplah dewasa." Tandas Sasuke lalu meninggalkan pria itu.

Menma hanya tersenyum miris melihat Sasuke mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tak peduli saat Sakura protes karna sedang sibuk mengurus anak-anak. Pria raven itu tetap mengekori Sakura bagai anak yang takut kehilangan mainannya. Sekarang siapa yang terlihat kekanakan? Dan Sasuke tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Keluarga kecil baru itu duduk dihalaman samping rumah yang merupakan taman kecil dengan hamparan rumput dan jajaran bunga. Ada sebuah kolam kecil dengan air mancur kecil. Sasuke memelihara ikan koi.

"Ini menyenangkan." Gumam Sasuke. Saat ini pria itu rebahan direrumputan disamping Sakura yang sedang mengepang rambut putrinya.

"Ya. Ku pikir selamanya kami hanya akan berdua." Sakura balas bergumam.

"Berempat mama, ada paman Saso dan paman Dei." Ralat Sarada yang membuat Sakura mengangguk setuju sedangkan Sasuke memberengut.

"Sekarang urutannya aku lebih dulu dari mereka." Sarada dan Sakura memutar bola mata mendengar rajukan Sasuke. "Ah aku mencintai kalian." Sasuke menarik Sakura dan Sarada jatuh ke pelukannya hingga dua orang itu menjerit kesal.

"Papa, kepanganku." protes Sarada. Sasuke tak peduli, dia justru menggelitik gadis kecil itu hingga menjerit-jerit mohon ampun.

"Sasuke hentikan." Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan putrinya. Tapi justru Sasuke sekarang menggelitikinya. Akhirnya ibu dan anak itu menyerang Sasuke bersamaan hingga pria itu mohon ampun.

Suasana sepi saat mereka terdiam kelelahan. Mereka menatap langit tanpa bintang, namun ada bulan disana. Entah bagaimana mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan saling lirik. Sasuke menarik Ibu dan anak itu ke pelukannya, kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

 _Awal pertemuan kami memanglah hal buruk yang tak patut dibanggakan bahkan diceritakan. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Karna itu, aku memiliki impian dan mendapatkan putri cantik. Bahkan meski karna petemuan itu kelakuanku menjadi gila, itu tetap bukan kesalahan. Itu hanyalah awal yang buruk untuk akhir yang menakjubkan. -Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Perilakuku yang dianggap orang lain sebagai kesalahan. Keputusanku yang tak dimengerti orang lain. Dan semua yang terjadi padaku, bagiku bukan kesalahan. Itu hanyalah satu dari banyak jalan hidup. Satu dari banyak proses untuk bahagia. Bertemu Sasuke bukan kesalahan. Karna itulah aku memiliki hal paling menakjubkan, Sarada. -Uchiha Sakura_

 _Berapa banyakpun hal aneh yang ku lihat, aku tak akan mengeluh. Karna bagiku semuanya adalah hal terindah yang melengkapi ku. Mama, papa, dua paman, dan semua. Aku mencintai semua orang disekitarku seperti mereka mencintaiku. -Uchiha Sarada._

"Aku mencintai kalian." Ucap Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Berbagi senyuman dengan dua orang yang paling dicintainya.

.

.

TAMAT...^_^

.

.

Huffft akhirnya bisa selesai juga ngrevisi ff ini. Legaaaaaa!

Aku benar-benar ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang masih nyempetin baca dan ngasih apresiasi sama ff ini.

Selanjutnya aku pengen ngompletin ff di akun ini satu persatu. Jadi setelah ini aku putusin fokus sama PRIORITAS dulu. Buat ff yang lain diharap sabar mengantri. Kesibukan diRL benar-benar menyita waktu. Padahal punya banyak stok ide ff baru dan ff yang mau direvisi. Aku benar-benar berharap satu hari itu memiliki seratus jam hingga aku masih bisa membagi waktu. Lupakan halusinasiku.

 **Keyikarus**

 **15/10/2017**


End file.
